


The Aftermath

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Stalking, Torture, Violence, forced drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well. This is the sequel to Stalker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Stalker, again, not my best work. This fic features different POVs.

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Ah man why does it have to rain now.” I can’t believe this is happening to me, my life is so shitty. Let me back up. It’s been three years since the stalker incident. Almost a year after he went to jail, Ruki and I couldn’t stop fighting and ended up  breaking up. Soon after that, the GazettE was no more.  Aoi and Uruha are still together and now living together. Miyavi’s wife knows about him dating Kai, she said she didn’t want her child growing up in two different homes. She said that they could date as long as she could too. He agreed and made a deal that there would be no sex around their baby from either side. Ruki… I don’t know much, but from what Kai’s told me he’s doing really well. He got a great job that pays a lot. Aoi, Uruha, Kai and I are all still friends. They’re friends with Ruki too, but we never talk about him when we are together. I don’t think they talk about me with him either. Anyways, a year and a half ago my mother got really sick and needed surgery. It took all of my money for it and so I had to move into a cheaper, and  crappier, apartment. I don’t have much money and I’m working in a gay bar. I do blow jobs on the side for extra cash and food. Semen is usually my dinner every night. Nobody knows what I do, they all think I’m working in a fancy agency and I just wanted to save money with my downgrade apartment. Earlier today an arsonist set my complex on fire. Everything except the clothes on my back was destroyed. Miyavi just got back from a tour, so him and Kai are going to be busy, I don’t want to bother them. I called Aoi and Uruha, they’re in the Caribbean on vacation. I didn’t want to impose on them, so I asked something I didn’t want to.

“Hey Aoi. Could you help me with something?” I asked on a pay phone.

“Yeah what’s up?” He was breathing hard.

“What’s Ruki’s address.” He didn’t answer. “Aoi?”

“Um, yeah why do you want to know it?”

“I just want talk to him in person.” I tried to stay calm

“Shouldn’t you ask for his number?”

“I want him to listen.”

“The Honey Flower Suites. Top floor, suite number 808.” I wrote it down and put it in my pocket.

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I hung up and then the rain started. So yeah, like I said my life is in the shit right now.

“Honey Flower Suites huh. You’ve been doing good for yourself Ruki. Man that’s hour walk from here.” I looked up at the sky and then started walking.

            Before I knew it, I was there. I went in and the whole place was fancy. I felt bad stepping on the nice floor since I was soaked to the bone. I started looking for his room and found it in the way back. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After several minutes, no one answered, so I turned around and started walking to the elevator. Then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Ruki staring at me with wide eyes.

“Reita. What are you doing here?” He leaned against his door frame.

“Aoi told me where you were.”

“Of course.” Ruki shook his head.

“Ru, could I stay here tonight.” I got up the courage to ask him.

“Why?” He sounded pissed and there was a long, awkward silence.

“Never mind.” I turned and started walking.

“Wait.” His voice stopped me and made me look at him. “You should dry off first.”

“It doesn’t matter.” I smiled and started walking to the elevator.

“Ruki whose at the door.” I heard a woman, but I kept walking.

“No body.” I heard Ruki close the door and I don’t know why, but I started crying.

 I got to the elevator and went back out into the freezing rain. I walked back to the bar and looked for one of the regulars. I found Takato, he pays well as long as I suck him good enough.

            I pulled him away to the usual back ally and unzipped him. I sucked on his tip at first then licked down to his balls and sucked on them too. I came up and started deep throating him.

“You’re trying harder than usual. Do you want me to take you to my bed tonight?”I stopped when he asked and glared at him, then he grabbed my head and started thrusting deeper into my throat. I gagged a little, but I fought the vomit back until he finally came and I drunk it all.

“No I don’t want to.” I told him wiping my mouth.

“Oh come on. I’ll pay more for your ass.” He slid his hand on my butt.

“I said no.” When I said that, he threw money at my face and pushed me on my back as he left. I picked it up and counted three hundred dollars, enough for a cheap hotel for a few days. There was one near the bar, so I got a room for a week for the whole three hundred. I went to my room and fell asleep. I woke up at two, my stomach was hurting, and I had a fever, but I still had to work. I took my shower, put on my dirty clothes, noseband and headed to the bar. It was a long night, I had seven costumers of my own and when it was finally time for me to go home, Takato showed up.

“Hey Reita. I’m urging to have your tongue on my dick.” He got into my face and licked it. I took him to the ally, gave him the usual blow job, he came as fast as usual, I drunk it as usual, and he paid me the three hundred as usual. Everything was becoming routine. I went back to my room, sat in the bathroom and puked. Like usual.

            I woke up to my alarm clock. I turned it off and got up.

“I don’t have work today.” I stretched. “I wonder how mom’s doing? I better call her.”

I got up and went to the pay phone down the street and called.“Hey mom, how are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine sweetie. Are you feeling ok? Have you been eating?” My mom sounded sad.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

“You need to take a break from work.”

“Mom. I’m fine. Please don’t worry.” I begged.

“Ok. If you need anything just call me.”

“I will. I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye mom.” I hung up the phone. I put another coin in and called Aoi.

“Hello?” Uruha answered.

“Uruha?” I shook my head. “It’s Reita.”

“Hey what’s up?”

“When are you guys going to be back?”

“We’ll be home the day after tomorrow. Why?”

“I’ll tell you when you get back then. I got to go. Thanks.”

“No problem.” He hung up without saying bye. I headed back to my hotel room and grabbed a razor out of the bathroom. I wonder how long it would take for someone to find my body. I dug the razor into my wrist beside the other scars and watched it bleed. I grabbed a towel and tied it on my arm. The bleeding finally stopped and I went to bed hoping the towel would fall off and let me leave this world. I woke up the next morning still alive and pissed about it. I had to go into work early today.

            “Reita.” I turned and saw my manager, Rokuro. He’s my height, toned, he has a goatee, and dark brown hair, to his shoulder.  

“Yeah what’s up.” I continued washing dishes.

“I have a friend coming tonight. You still sell your mouth right?” I shook my head up and down. “Good. I was wondering if you would please him. He pays good.”

“Is he clean?” I had to know things, I didn’t want to get something.

“Yes I made sure. But you know.” He got close to my back and rubbed my backside. “If you sell that nice ass of yours, you could get a lot more money.”

I slapped him away. “No!”

“Come on Reita. He isn’t coming back to you. It’s time for you to give up on him and do something useful with that body.”

I didn’t answer because deep down, I knew he was right. I don’t want to give up the hope that we might be together again, it hurts too much. But I wonder if it hurts more to hang on to this hope than to let go of it. I need to find out.

“Rokuro.” I looked up at him. “One round only and he better pay good.”

“I’m sure he will.” He smiled and walked out.

            I finished the dishes and went out to help serve drinks. It had been several hours since I was in the kitchen, night had already fallen and the big costumers were coming in. It started getting really busy so Jacob came and helped us. Oh, Jacob is my boss and the owner of this place. He’s built up, spiky black hair, and he’s gay. He’s never tried to get in bed with me or anything, but he looks after me like I was his brother. He saved me from getting raped, that’s actually how I got this job.

            I was walking home from job hunting and three guys were following me. I hadn’t ate for days and I was really tired. I didn’t notice them until they grabbed and thrown me into an ally. They tied my hands behind my back and duck taped my mouth. They pulled my pants down, but the next thing I knew they were fighting some guy. He was an amazing fighter and he beat the shit out of them. He took me to his place and bandaged my wounds. I told him about my situation and then he offered me a job here and I gladly accepted. I started giving out blow jobs because when I was training I spilled a drink on someone and Jacob wasn’t around. So the guy forced me to the back ally and said as payment I had to suck him off. Apparently he enjoyed it so much he paid me and told his buddies.

            Jacob hates the fact I do it, so he tries to give me more hours and secretly asks the costumers to tip me as much as they could. Jacob knows the bind I’m in, so he’s allowing it for now. Even though this is a gay bar you do see women in here because they’re friends are gay. There’s one who works here too. Her name is Rie. She’s short, brown hair, blue eyes. Oh her eyes, she’s American. Jacob is Japanese, but he went to the US and found her wondering the streets when she was sixteen. He found a way to adopt her and brought her here so she became a citizen. She’s also a huge fan of The GazettE. Rie is very protective of me and her other friends. She may not seem strong, but she’ll kick your ass if you mess with her or her friends. She’s always checking up on me and it’s only a matter of time until they find out about my apartment. Rie isn’t working tonight, so she probably already knows.

“Reita.” I turned and saw Rokuro walking to me.

“Yeah.”

“Are you ok? You don’t look well.” He acts too much. He pretends to care but he doesn’t.

“I’m fine.” But I wasn’t, I think my fever was getting worse.

“Ok. My friend is here and waiting for you upstairs. I’ll take over here, go ahead and go up.” He took the vodka from me and sent me up.

            I headed up and saw three doors on one side and three on the other. I opened each door until I found were the man was waiting. He looked strong, stronger than Jacob, twice my size I bet and it scared me. His hair was light brown and long. He looked at me and smiled.

“So you’re Reita. You look sexier than Rokuro described.” He stood up and unbuckled his pants. “Come here.”

I walked over and sat on my knees. I pulled his member out and started licking, making him hard. He looked smaller then Ruki, a lot smaller actually, of all the guys I sucked off none of them came close to Ruki’s size. I was about to suck down, but he pushed me on my back and leaned over me.

“Get off me.” I slid out from under him and stood up. “Let’s just hurry up and get this over with.” I walked to the coffee table, pulled my pants down and kneeled over, leaning on the table. The man walked up, kneeled down and penetrated me.

I yelped. It hurt. It hurt so much tears rolled down my face. I didn’t notice how tight I’ve gotten since Ruki had me. He started pushing into me and I felt the blood running down my thighs. I bit my lip so I wouldn’t yell. But he started getting too rough. I couldn’t help but shout.

 _“Ow! Stop! Stop! It hurts!”_ I started choking on my tears. “ _Please! St-op!”_

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

 _“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ I heard Jacob and then I felt the man being pulled off me and a loud crashing noise. I turned to see Jacob and that the man was groaning on the floor.

“You piece of shit.” Jacob grabbed his shirt about to punch him.

“He wanted it.” The man said, but my boss punched him.

“Jacob stop.” I begged.  He looked at me. “He’s telling the truth.”

He threw the man out the door. “When I get back down you better be gone and don’t ever return to this bar.” He slammed the door and walked to me as I stood up. He slapped me so hard, I fell back onto the floor and my lip started bleeding.

_“What the hell were you thinking? Why were you doing something like that?”_

I didn’t look up, I was ashamed and my head hurt from his hit.

 _“I don’t want you to do that ever again! That man is dangerous, so stay away from him._ I have to get back down to the bar. Stay up here and rest, you’re done for the night.” Jacob helped me to a couch in the next room. “I’m sorry about slapping you.” He apologized “You’re staying here from now on. I don’t want you stay at that hotel anymore. You can borrow my clothes until you can buy some more. ” He threw a blanket at me.

“Who told you?” I asked.

“Nobody. I saw you go into your room yesterday. Also Rie called and told me about your apartment. You could have told me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You would never bother me by asking for help.” Jacob got close to my face rubbing his forehead against mine and he licked his lips. He kissed my forehead and headed to the door. “Goodnight.” He closed the door as I wrapped myself up and fell asleep.

            “Reita.” I woke up and saw a very familiar face. “R-Ruki?”

“Ruki? It’s me Jacob.”

I rubbed my eyes and saw him. I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down. He put a cold rag on my head.

“You have a fever.”

“What time is it?” I asked looking around for a clock.

“It’s twelve thirty. I closed the bar early tonight.” He stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned the light off and closed the door.

            I smelled something nice, food cooking. I woke up and saw Rie in the kitchen. I didn’t even notice that there was one in here. I got up and walked in there.

“You’re up.” She heard me come in and turned around. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

 She put her hand on my forehead. “You still have a fever.”

I started laughing, I couldn’t help it. She had to stand on her toes to reach my face and I soon regretted it when she punched my arm.

“Don’t laugh at my shortness.” She looked very serious, but then she started laughing too. “I went to your apartment, well what’s left of it. I salvaged what I could, it’s not a lot, but none of it’s been burned. I sat them down behind the couch.”

I ran to the furniture to find my black and white bass unharmed. I was happy when I saw it and started going through the plastic bag. Then I started to cry when I saw it, a picture of me leaning on Ruki and his arm around my shoulder. I held it to my heart as the tears fell from my face.

“It’s a miracle that stuff didn’t burn.”

I turned and saw Jacob behind me.

“Yeah.” I said folding the picture and sat it in my wallet beside his address. The rest was unimportant papers and a plate.

“Rie, thank you.”

I grabbed my bass and started tuning it.

            “Reita come and eat.” Rie called me. I walked to the table and she put a plate full of food in front of me. I hadn’t seen this much food in a long time, it made me happy.

“Go ahead and start eating.” Jacob sat beside and started on his plate. I made sure to eat every bite. Rie gave me a phone, but I have to put minutes on it every month. I told them I would keep the place clean for letting me stay here. Tomorrow. That’s when Uruha and Aoi are coming back and I have to tell them first thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RIE’S  P.O.V~~ _

            I feel sorry for Reita, having to do blow jobs for extra money. But we’re going to make him stop since he’s going to be living with us now. He’s pushing himself too hard with work, too. Cleaning upstairs is one thing, but cleaning the bar too. I know he said he didn’t want to be a pain on us but, he could let up on the help. As soon as Rokuro gets here, I’m chewing his ass out for convincing Reita to prostitute his body. He didn’t even get the money from the last man.

“Rie!”

I jolted when a hand grabbed my shoulder. “Jacob, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Get out of lala land and get back to work then.” Jacob is very serious about his business.

“Sorry.” I apologized and got back to work. The day was quick and night finally came and so did the business. We were packed tonight. Reita and I were running around like headless chickens behind the bar. Even Jacob was running around in circles. Rokuro finally came in and I was still pissed at him. I wish he hadn’t came in because now he gave Reita chances to go and sell his mouth. He already got three costumers in the past hour. I tried to stop him, but there were too many people asking for drinks at one time. The three of us were behind the counter and I was handing a drink out when I heard a bottle hit the floor. I turned around and saw Reita on the ground.

“Reita!” I yelled running to his body. I checked his head and he was burning up.

“Rokuro take him upstairs to the second door on the right and put ice on his head. Rie keep working and Rokuro come back down when you’re done.” Jacob instructed. I watched as that bastard picked Reita up and headed up the stairs.

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I remember handing a drink to Cloud, then my vision got blurry and everything went black. I felt something cold on my head then something cold moving on my chest and it felt good. I opened my eyes and saw Rokuro over me. I saw my shirt open and him rubbing me with a rag.

“What happened?” I asked popping up, but then I got lightheaded.

“You passed out.” He said pushing me back down and he put a bag of ice on my head. “You have a fever you know.” He had an sinful smile on his face. He reached over and grabbed two pieces of ice out of the bag and pressed them on my cheek. He slid it down and started rubbing my nipple with it. I felt my nipple getting hard, then he leaned down and started sucking on the other.

“Stop.” I couldn’t lift my arms to slap him away. He slid a piece down into pants and pressed it against my cock. “Stop it.” I begged, but he wouldn’t. He slid a piece onto my back then into my pants and up into my ass. It was so cold it burned. He pushed it in further, then he started fingering me. _“I said stop!”_ I jumped up and pushed him back, but then everything went black.

 

~~RIE’S P.O.V~~

            Rokuro took his time with Reita and we were still swamped. By the time we closed I was too tired to yell at him. Jacob and I headed back up and checked on Reita. I opened the door to find Reita’s chest showing and his arm hanging of the couch. I ran over there and it wasn’t just sweat I saw, it was water too. I am going to kill Rokuro. I looked up at Jacob and he was pissed off. Ok maybe I’ll kill him if Jacob doesn’t get to him first. Reita looked like he was in pain and was breathing hard.

“Jacob do you know where any of his friends live?”

“Why?”

“Someone needs to know.” I said.

“I have Kai’s number for emergency. I’ll get it.” Jacob said walking out.

“..ki.” 

I heard Reita mumbling so I got closer to hear him.

“Ruki. Sorry. I’m sorry. Taka, I’m sorry.” Tears started flowing from his eyes.

“You still love him, don’t you.” I took his shirt the rest of the way off and then I saw it. The bandages on his wrists and the scars on both of them.  “Why Reita? Why would you hurt yourself?” I asked, but he couldn’t hear me.

“I got it.” Jacob walked in and saw me crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Reita’s been hurting himself.” I raised his wrists to show him.

“I noticed he was depressed, but I never thought he would be doing this to himself.”

“Ruki.” Reita turned his head and clenched his fist. “Please. Don’t…leave me.”

“Call Kai.” Jacob instructed as he handed me the paper. I called, but I got his voicemail, so I left him a message. I covered Reita and wiped the sweat off his face, then I went to bed.

 

~~KAI’S P.O.V~~

            I woke up and saw Miyavi still asleep. So I got up and started making breakfast for the two of us. We planned to go to and watch his daughter so that Melody could go out and so Miyavi could see his little girl. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he started sucking on my neck.

“Morning.” He said licking up my neck.

“Morning. You hungry?”

“A little. I almost filled up on your milk last night. I want some more to go with breakfast.” He pressed up against me.

“Sorry you’re going to have to drink regular milk today. Eat.”

I turned, breaking his hug and put a plate full of food in front of him. He took and I turned around to make mine. Then I felt him slid in between my legs and pulled my pants down enough to let my dick out and he started licking me. I couldn’t resist getting hard.

 _“Ah!”_ My voice was loud. I put my hands on the stove and clenched my fists as he started deep throating me faster. I couldn’t breathe it felt so good. His hand rubbing my ass and then he slipped  his hand in my pants. I felt him slip his cold fingers in me.

 _“Oh God. Miyavi!”_ I started thrusting into his mouth. I think I am getting high off this pleasure. _“Miyavi! I feel it. I’m about to- mmm.”_ I felt him drink my release. I was breathing so hard, I felt lightheaded and then I collapsed onto him.

“Drinking your milk makes me happy.” Miyavi raised up and kissed me.

            The rest of the food ended up burning so we had to share the plate I already fixed. We talked about his daughter and how he missed her. It was about two fifteen when we got ready to leave and when I checked my phone. I had a message from a number I didn’t know. I wasn’t going to listen to it but Miyavi poked and distracted me from deleting it.

_“Kai, you don’t know me, my name is Rie and I work with Reita. Reita is running a high fever and I don’t know what to give him, I mean I don’t know what he can and can’t take. He could also use a close friend by his side. When you can, come to the Black Diamond. Ask for me, Rie.”_

_“ **End of messages.”**_

“Oh no. Miyavi, Reita’s sick.”

“Do you want me to drop you off at his place.” Miyavi had a worried face.

“Please.” We finished getting ready and headed to Reita’s apartment.

            “What the hell?” I could believe what I saw. Half the complex was gone and I only saw part of Reita’s apartment left.

“When did he call?” Miyavi asked.

“He didn’t. A girl that worked with him called. She said to ask for her at a place called Black Diamond.”

“That’s a gay bar slash club, thing.”

“How do you know that?” I asked suspiciously.

“I know the owner. Anyways it doesn’t open till nightfall.”

“We’ll head over there tonight then. You’ll come with me right?”

“Of course. I can’t risk losing you to another man.” Miyavi said with a smile and kissed me.

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I woke up wet and hot. I sat up and bag of water fell off my head into my lap. I looked around for Rie or Jacob, but they weren’t around. I stood up, but I lost my balance and fell onto the floor.

“Ow.” I tried to get up but my arms gave out.

“Are you ok?”Jacob asked picking me up. “You still have a high fever so you need to rest today.”

“It’s hot.” I mumbled. I didn’t have any energy so I ended up falling onto the couch when he tried sit me down.

“We called Kai so he can come and help you.”

_“What? No!”_

“What’s wrong?”

“Kai doesn’t know that I’m working here. You didn’t tell him right.” I asked wobbling back and forth.

“No and you need to lay back down.” Jacob said pushing me on my back. He went into the kitchen and got more ice to put on my head.

            “… ita. Reita.” Rokuro woke me up. I heard a ruckus down stairs, so I think it’s nighttime. “I have a friend downstairs in need of a blow job. He pays a lot.”

“Your last friend didn’t pay me and I ended up giving my ass for free.” I was really pissed at him.

“I know I’m sorry. He’ll pay first.”

“Fine, but only one.”

 He helped me up and took me downstairs. He was being careful so that Rie and Jacob didn’t see us. He took me to the back ally and friend was there waiting.

 

_~~KAI’S P.O.V~~ _

            We finally got Miyavi’s daughter to go to sleep. We sat on the couch watching tv, waiting for Melody to get back.

“You’re worried.” Miyavi said pulling me into a hug.

“Huh?”

“About Reita. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Yeah.” And I was. “I really hope he’s okay.”

We heard the door open and Melody walked into the living room. “Miyavi are you sleeping here tonight?” She asked.

“No I have to take Kai to see a sick friend.” Miyavi said as we stood up.

“I hope your friend feels better.” Melody walked past us and into her room. We put on our jackets and headed to the Black Diamond.

            We had to park a block away and walked because the club didn’t have a parking lot.

 _“Ah! Reita your mouth is amazing.”_ We heard a man from the ally way. I walked in and saw my friend sucking some guy.

“Reita?”

 He stopped and looked up at me.

“K-Kai.” He said with a shocked expression on his face.

“Hey I’m not paying you to talk. Now suck!” The man yelled grabbing Reita’s head and forced him to deep throat.

“Stop it.” I begged trying to run forward, but Miyavi grabbed me.

“We’ll have him explain when he’s done.”

He pulled me out of the ally and we went inside. It was like a ghost town in there.

            “Jacob.” Miyavi had a stern voice, he only used it when he fought with Melody.

“Miyavi. It’s been a while.”

“A girl named Rie called and told us that Reita was sick and to come here.” I was getting pissed.

“You must be Kai. I didn’t know you two were together. Reita’s upstairs.” He said lifting the counter top.

“No he’s not. We just saw him in the ally giving a guy a blow job. Now if he is messing with me—”

Jacob rose his hand to cut me off. “Rie!”

A short woman walked in. “Yeah what’s up?”

“Where’s Reita?”

“Upstairs, why?” She looked worried.

“Go check. Follow her.” He let us past him.

            We followed her up some stairs and we saw a man carrying Reita into a room.

 _“Rokuro!”_ The girl yelled walking faster then she ran into the room. She was fast and when we got to the door we heard a banging noise. We opened it and saw the guy on the floor with a bloody nose and Reita face down a couple feet away.

“ _What the hell did you do?”_ She yelled as she picked him up by his shirt collar.

The man smiled and said, “He agreed to it.”

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back, making her fall back onto the floor. He stood up and pushed us as he left the room.

“Uh.” Reita moaned. The girl, Rie, crawled over and flipped him. I walked over and helped her get him to the couch. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Kai what are you doing here?” He whispered. He was breathing hard, his face was pale and his nose band hiding the redness of his fever.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?”

            I squeezed his hand as he told me everything. His mom, his job, the reason for doing those things, and his apartment.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want you to worry. I didn’t...I didn’t want Ruki to find out.” He started crying and took out a picture and held it to his chest.

“You should have told us and we could have helped you out. I have to tell Aoi and Uruha.” I said as tried to let go, but he squeezed my hand and popped up.

“ _You can’t tell them. Don’t tell them!”_

“They’re going to find out wh—”

_“Don’t tell them! You can’t let them or let Ruki find out. Promise me!”_

I just stared at him, I didn’t want to make that promise.

“Please.” He whimpered before passing out.

“Reita I’m sorry.” I let go of his hand. 

“Miyavi, I’m supposed to pick Aoi and Uruha up from the airport, but you drove me so, can you take me?” I asked, but I saw Miyavi holding his car keys up. “I’ll be back later.”

“Wait Kai. There something you need to know about Reita.” Rie said pulling up my friend’s sleeve. “He’s been hurting himself.”

I was shocked when I saw his arm covered in scars.

“Since when has Reita been suicidal?” Miyavi asked

“I had a doctor look at him earlier.” Jacob said walking in. “He said there are some almost two and half to three years old.”

“The stalker incident?” Miyavi asked.

“No Ruki would have noticed. It was probably when they were fighting all the time. He had stopped eating then too, and he always looked ill. Even now he does.” It pissed me off knowing that he’s been doing this to himself. “This changes everything. If we tell anyone and he finds out, I don’t know what he’ll do.”

“Kai lets go.” Miyavi mumbled. “It’s a long drive to the airport from here.”

“Right. Rie, Jacob, can I stay here tonight when we get back?”

“Of course.” Jacob said.

I looked back down at Reita. “I promise.”

 

 _ ~~RUKI’S~~_ _~~P.O.V~~_

            I can’t get his face out of my head.“He’s faking his smiles again.”

“What?” Sukaki asked, staring at me.

“Nothing, just thinking out loud. I’m going to take a shower.”

I got up, walked into the bathroom, turned the faucet on and got in. I remembered the first time I made love to him. His face, his body, his tight ass.

“Shit.” I got a hard on. I started jacking off remembering Reita begging me for more. I imagined his voice, his skin, his smell. His lips.

 

—Flashback—

 _“Ah! Ruki! M-More!”_ I remember pounding him countless times. “ _Please harder!”_

“ _Reita so good!”_ I thrusted in him so hard his head kept hitting the headboard.

“ _Oh Ruki! So deep!”_ He didn’t care about his head. I leaned over and kissed him as I continued to thrust deeper in him.

—End of Flashback—

            “ _Ah!”_ I came all over the shower wall. I wonder how he’s doing.  “Oh why do I care.” I scratched my head. But when I think about, I’m always asking Kai if he’s doing ok. He said he always looks sick and he tells me I should go talk to him. We’ll just end up fighting again. Then again, I can’t even remember why we fought back then or the fight that we broke up over. I remember the news saying something about an arsonist setting an apartment complex on fire. It sounded like it was Reita’s place, but then again, he wouldn’t be living in a dump like that. Still, I’m worried. I’ll just call Kai tomorrow and ask him to come over with Aoi and Uruha. I’m sure he’d tell me if something like this happened. I got out and put on some sweat pants. I looked up at the mirror and saw the scar on my arm. I remember when he shielded from when that stalker was shooting at us. I never thought about till now but, he was almost killed that day.

“Hey Ruki I’m going home now.” I heard her close the door. I got out of the bathroom and plopped down onto my bed. I looked over and saw my books a mess on the desk.

“Sukaki!” I went over there and picked them up, but then a photo fell on the ground. It was the picture Aoi accidently took. Reita was leaning on my shoulder, I had just woke him up for supper. We were all so happy and care free then. I miss it. I miss us practicing, goofing off, and I miss performing on stage. I don’t think Reita does. I mean Aoi says that they never talk about me or our old band.

“What were we doing that day.” I closed my eyes.

                        —Flashback—

            “Hey Kai hurry up with dinner we’re starving.” Uruha yelled flipping through channels.

“It’s almost done, be patient.” Kai was running around in the kitchen. Aoi was messing with the camera he bought.

“Reita. Wake up.” I said shaking him and kissed him on the forehead. He woke and looked up at me.

“Hey I can’t figure out how to change the setting.” Aoi hit a button and the camera flashed, taking a picture of us.

“Come on Aoi.” I was getting aggravated because I was really hungry.

“It’s ok Ruki.” I remember Reita leaning up and kissing me. I grabbed his head and we fell back onto the couch.

“Ok guys, it’s done.” Kai yelled from the kitchen.

                        —End of Flashback—

            I opened my eyes coming back to the present.

“Who cares?” I put the picture on the nightstand and the books back on the shelf. When I looked over at the picture, I grabbed it and put it in the drawer as I went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~AOI’S~~ _ _~~P.O.V~~_

            “Wake up.” I opened my eyes and saw the flight attendant. “We’re about to land so you have to sit your seat up.” I sat up and saw Uruha looking out the window.

“We’re home.” I smiled. He turned and smiled back.

When we landed and got off the plane I took out my phone and turned it on. Kai had left me a message.

 _“Aoi it’s Kai. Listen Reita’s sick and his apartment is gone. I’ll explain more when I see you.”_  

“Uruha.” I said looking up and saw him grabbing ours bags. I walked up to him.

“What’s wrong? You look worried.” He asked

“Reita lost his apartment and he’s sick too.”

“What?” Uruha dropped the bag he was holding.

I picked my bags up, he picked his back up and followed me.

            I saw Kai sleeping on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Miyavi!” I called for him.

“Kai wake up.” Miyavi shook him. Kai looked up and got up to give us hugs. They helped us with our bags and we started walking.

“Kai what’s going on with Reita?” I asked as we got into the car.

Kai put his head down. “I can tell you a little, but you can’t tell Ruki.”

“What happened?” Uruha asked leaning forward.

“Reita’s apartment burned down and now he’s living with a friend of Miyavi’s.” Kai was about to say something else, but closed his mouth.

“What else?” I asked.

“I promised Reita I wouldn’t tell you.” He turned, facing us. “Please. Don’t make me break my promise.”

“Bu—”

“Fine.” I interrupted Uruha.

“Aoi!”

“If he wants us to know, he’ll tell us.”

“Ok.” He quietly said looking down but I raised his head and kissed him.

“Hey, if you guys are done, do you want to go home or see Reita.” Miyavi sounded tired.

“Home.” Uruha didn’t even think about it. “Reita needs his rest. We’ll just see him tomorrow.”

            Miyavi took us home and then Kai drove him home. When we walked in, Uruha pushed me into the wall and kissed me. He was rough, his hand grabbed my hair and pulled it a little. I pulled his shirt up breaking our kiss. He pulled my pants and boxers down and I pulled off my shirt. He walked over to the bed and took his pants off. I walked over, but he picked me up and threw me onto the bed. He got on top of me and kissed me so harshly, I thought my tongue was going to be ripped to shreds. I had to push him up so I could breath.

“Uruha why so rough?” I stopped him from kissing me.

“I don’t want to think about Reita. We should have had Kai tell us the rest.” He forced my arms down with one hand and kissed me again. I didn’t want to think about it either. I think he was mad at me for not making Kai tell us, so I allowed him to be rough. He tightened his grip on my wrists and licked down my neck. I felt him leaving hickies and bite marks on my neck and chest.

“I want to try something new.” He said getting off the bed and went to a bag he had hidden behind the tv. “Turn over and put your hands on the railing.”

I did as was told and put my hands on the railing of the headboard. I waited and was expecting him to ram into me. I felt him getting onto the bed and then I heard a clicking noise. _That butthead just handcuffed me to the bed!_

“They’re not too tight right?”

“No. Why are yo— _Ow!_ ” He tightened them pinching my wrists. “ _Uruha! What the hell?”_  I moaned when I felt something thick and cold go into me. “ _Uruha. W-what are you doing?”_

 _“_ Is it touching your sweet spot.” He pushed it in farther in me.

 _“Yes!”_ I heard a clicking noise and then it started vibrating. “ _Mmm.”_

“Aoi.” He whispered flipping me over. “Your face is so beautiful.”

I felt myself blushing. I heard a few more clicks, and it started vibrating more.

“ _Uruha! S-stop teasing me.”_ I couldn’t hold my voice in. He just sat there smiling at me _.“Please Uru, give it to me!”_ I begged for the pleasure.

“Tell me want you want.” Uruha gave a dark smile.

 _“T-touch me.”_ I begged.

“Where?”

“ _Please Uruha.”_

“Where do you want to be touched?” He hovered over me.

“ _My dick. Please, my dick.”_ I lifted my hips as  the vibrator started becoming too much. He grabbed and slowly massaged me. Squeezing and letting go, then lightly touching, tickling me. He put his tongue at my tip and licked around it, then he rose up over me.

“What else?” He went down and licked my left nipple.

“ _Put it in.”_

“What in where?”

 _“My ass. In my ass.”_ I started to shake.

“But something is occupying it right now.” Uruha was torturing me.

“ _Take it out!.”_

“You didn’t ask nicely.” He grabbed it and slammed it into me.

 I screamed out in pleasure and pain. He was going too fast. _“Uruha stop please! Please take it out!”_

He pulled it out and raised my hips.

“What do you want? You have to tell me.”

 “ _I want you in me.”_

“My finger?”

“ _No.”_

“What? Describe it to me.” I couldn’t believe how harsh he was being.

“ _I want your long, thick cock in my lonely hole.”_

“As you wish.”

He entered me and slowly thrusted.

“ _Faster.”_

“Describe how you want it. I might give it to you.” Uruha stopped.

“ _Fast. Please fast, Ah!”_

Uruha rammed into me and started banging me hard. It was too hard, he was becoming violent.

 _“Uruha!”_ I felt myself break and bleed. “ _Uruha stop! It hurts! Ow! Damn it Uruha Stop!”_ I started crying. But he just kept going, ignoring me.  He threw his head back and was thrusting me so hard and my head kept hitting the railing. I felt something warm flowing  down my face. “ _Stop!”_ I yelled at the top of my lungs. He looked down at me and finally stopped.

“Aoi, Oh god Aoi I’m sorry.” He pulled out and un-cuffed me. He ran into the bathroom and came out with a rag. He pressed it against the top of my head to stop the bleeding as I laid there still trying to catch my breath. It seemed to have been a small cut because the towel wasn’t soaking up any more blood. My head was hurting a bit, but I ignore it.

“Uruha.” I said raising up and I kissed him. “Can we do it gently now?”

His face lit up. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” I pulled him down on the bed and flipped him.  I got on top and slowly went down on him.

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I woke up to the sound of a popping noise. I looked over and saw Kai cooking in the kitchen. I sat up and I suddenly felt woozy. “Uh.”

Kai turned around and saw me. “Reita are you ok?”

“I feel like I have to puke.” I said putting my hand over my mouth.

“Wait! Let’s get you to the bathroom.” He said picking me up then he lead me to the bathroom. I sat at the toilet waiting to upchuck.

“I think you’re going to be okay. You might just need to eat.” He said after a few minutes. He helped me get back to the couch. I looked around the room.

“Where is everyone?”

“Miyavi went to pick up Aoi and Uruha. Rie and Jacob are still asleep.” He said as he went back to stir the food. “Reita, I told them about your apartment, but that’s all.”

“K.” I said standing back up and I stumbled into the kitchen.

Kai grabbed me as I fell. “What are you doing? You need lay down.”

He was walking me to the couch when Miyavi came in with Aoi and Uruha behind him.

“Reita!” They yelled running to me and helped lay me back down.

“Spread out give him some air.” Kai said walking back into the kitchen.

“Reita why didn’t you tell us earlier about your apartment?” Uruha asked.

“You guys were on vacation.” I smiled. Miyavi walked to me with a bag of ice and sat it on my head. He also had a rag and wiped the sweat off my face.

“I need something to drink.” I said as I licked my lips. Aoi walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

“Here .” He tried to lift my head, but I sat up and took the glass from him.

“Thanks.” I said before chugging it.

“Do you want some more?” He asked, taking the empty glass away.

“Please.” I turned and sat up normally so they could sit too as Aoi brought another glass.

“Reita don’t drink it as fast as the last one, you’ll upset your stomach.” Kai said walking in with a plate and handed it to me. “Eat.”

            I started eating the noodles he had made. Then he made everyone a plate and we talked while we ate. Then Kai’s cell suddenly went off.

“It’s Ruki.” Everyone got quiet.  “Hey, what’s up... We’re hanging out with Reita.”  I looked up at him.  “Yeah. Hang on a minute.” He put his phone on his shoulder. “Ruki wants to know if we could all come over later.”

They all looked at me. “It’s fine you guys. Go ahead.”

“You still there? Yeah we’ll come over in a little bit. K...bye.” Kai closed his phone.

“How’s he been?” I asked.  There was a silence, I guess I shocked them.

“He’s been good. He’s been working at Q industry.”

“He’s been healthy right?” I was worried, who wouldn’t be.

“You should worry about your own health before you concern yourself with his.” Rie had walked into the room.

“She’s right.” Kai took the empty plate from me.

 

_~~URUHA’S P.O.V~~ _

            Reita had fallen asleep so we decided to go ahead  and go. I covered him with a thin blanket and Kai called Ruki to tell him we we’re on the way. Miyavi stayed to keep an eye on Reita for us while Rie and Jacob slept. When we got to Ruki’s he was just wearing a pair of sweat pants.

“You’re going to catch a cold not wearing a shirt.” Kai said walking in.

“How’s Reita?” He didn’t even wait till we all got in.

“He’s fi—”

“He has a bad fever.” I interrupted Kai.

“Is he going to be ok?” Ruki asked as he turned around, facing us.

“He should be. But he’s had fever for a few days now.” Kai mumbled.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Ruki got into our friend’s face.

“He’s not telling us either.” I said.

“I made a promise to Reita that I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Fine. Sorry I got into your face.” Ruki walked and sat down onto his couch. We all sat down and started talking.  

            “Has Reita been eating properly?” Ruki asked worriedly. We didn’t answer. “Well, has he?”

“Yeah. But I don’t think he’s eating a lot.” Aoi said. “I mean it doesn’t look like it.”

“Kai you lied to me.”

“What do you mean?” Kai sounded aggravated.

“I’ve known for a few days now and it’s why asked you guys to come over. You said that he was working at an music agency. I went check it out, but Reita doesn’t work there!” Ruki sounded angry and his face was burning red, but Kai stayed quiet.

“Kai have you been lying to all of us.” I asked grabbing his collar.

“No! Now let go of me.” Kai said pushing me back, forcing me to let go. “I told you what he told me.”

“But you still know something.”

“Yes, I do.” Kai looked away. “But that’s what the promise was. I want to tell you guys, but I’m scared of what might happen.”

“What do you mean?” Aoi asked.

 _“I can’t.”_ Kai cried.

 

_~~MIYAVI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I looked over and saw Reita wake up.

“Are you feeling ok?” I asked walking to him.

“I’m fine. Just thirsty.”

I went and got him a glass of water when Rokuro walked through the door.

“What do _you_ want?”

“I brought some food for Reita.” He said sitting down a bag in front of him and I felt my face turn red with anger.

“Miyavi calm down. Thank you Rokuro.” Reita mumbled as he grabbed the bag and started eating the burger he got. Rokuro got up and left as I handed Reita the water.

“Why are you still here? Weren’t you going with them?”

“Kai asked me to stay here and keep an eye on you.” I said filling a bag back up with ice.

“Here. You need to lay back down.”

“I don’t want to. That’s all I’ve been doing, I can’t stand it anymore.” Reita mumbled as he stood up and started walking to the door.

“Wait, you need to stay here. You’re still sick.” I said as I grabbed his arm to stop him just before He covered his mouth.

“Wait! The bathroom! _The bathroom_!”

            I threw him over my shoulder and ran to the bathroom so he could puke in the toilet.

 _“M-Miyavi.”_ He grabbed my arm and squeezed it as he continued. I raised him up and saw blood in the toilet.

“Oh God. Reita I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“No.” He grabbed my shirt. “Please don’t.” He begged before he passed out. I picked him up and took him to the couch.

            “Jacob! Wake up!” I turned on his light and shook him up.

“What the hell man?”

“Reita needs to go to the hospital, but he doesn’t want to.”

“Well we can’t force him to go.”

 _“He’s puking blood!”_ I couldn’t believe him.

“And I’ve tried taking him.” Jacob said sitting up. “He ran away from me and if we take him, he’ll run again.”

“Why?”

“He said he can’t afford it and he didn’t want me to waste my money on him.”

            “Miyavi.” I turned and saw Reita leaning on the door.

“Reita you need to go to the hospital.”

 _“No I don’t want to!_ Don’t tell anyone.”

“Why are you hiding everything? It won’t hurt to ask someone for help and you need it.” I said walking towards them.

“I don’t want them to know. I didn’t want them to worry about me, that’s all they ever did. Was worry about me and we fought about it.” He started crying. I stood there, watching him break down. After a few minutes, I helped him to the couch. I wiped the blood from his chin and Jacob walked in.

“Reita.” Jacob leaned over the couch. “Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

He shook his head yes as Jacob gently grabbed Reita’s face.

“Rie is getting ready, we’re about open up. So, just call if you need help. Don’t come down and _Don’t_ go out and give out blow jobs. _That all ends now_. You are not doing that anymore now that your living here. You got that?”

“K.” Reita whispered.

Jacob moved the hair out of Reita’s face and got closer to him. Jacob narrowed his eyes as his faced redden. He moved down closer, catching my friend’s lips. Reita closed his eyes, opening his mouth and allowed Jacob to kiss him. My phone started going off, I had hoped it was Kai, but it was my manager.

 

_~~KAI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I can’t believe how harsh they could be.

“Here, wipe your eyes.” Ruki handed me a tissue. “How bad?”

I looked up at him. I didn’t know what to say, so I just kept my mouth shut. Miyavi’s ring tone broke the silence in the room.

“Hello. Shit. Now?” I stood up and walked out. When I came in they were all laughing.

“What’s up?” Uruha asked.

“Miyavi has a photo shoot today so he had to leave Reita. I told him it was ok since there are other people there.”

“Other people?” Ruki asked standing up.

“Yeah, I was going to tell you today, but then...yeah. Anyways Reita’s apartment burned down and he’s living with one of Miyavi’s friends.”

“When?”  

“I don’t know I just found everything out myself a day ago.”

“You mean the apartment that burned on the news, was his.”

“Yeah.”

“What have I done?” Ruki whispered as he fell to his knees.

“What are you talking about?”

“He came over a couple days ago to see if he could stay the night. It was raining and I pushed him away.” Ruki started crying. _“He has a fever because of me, I just know it.”_

“Ruki it’s not your fault, these things just happen.”

“Yeah. Come on let’s get some dinner.” Uruha stood up and we all went out to eat.

 

_~~ROKURO’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Rie is getting ready, we’re about open up. So if you need to, just call if you need help. Don’t come down and _Don’t_ go out and give out blow jobs. _That all ends now_. You are not doing that anymore now that your living here. You got that.” I heard Jacob when I was at the door.

“Shit.” I walked off making sure he didn’t notice me. I’m not going to let him ruin this for me _._ I waited for Miyavi to leave and for them to go down to the bar. I walked in and saw Reita laying on the couch with a thin white shirt and black sweat pants. _Perfect_. I walked over, unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his pants down a little, but he opened his eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked sitting up.

“Your sweating pretty bad, so I was trying to cool you off.”

He pushed me back when he stood up and I took that opportunity to grab my camera.

“Hey Reita.”

I turned him around. I pulled down his right shoulder sleeve and started sucking his neck.

“Stop!” He pushed me back as he stepped aside, but I tripped him and grabbed his pants as he fell. He landed with his legs crossed and his left hip sticking out, his pants pulled down to where his dick was half way showing, his right arm was beside him and his other above his head. His torso exposed and he had an amazing erotic expression. So I took the picture.

 _“What the hell Rokuro?”_ He yelled pulling himself up.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to. Here .” I helped him up and walked him to the couch. “Reita.” I got into his face and kissed him. It didn’t surprise me when he kissed back and he was breathing hard. I rubbed his nipples and then slid my hand down into his pants. I felt his erection and squeezed it. He grabbed my arm and rose his hips. The aphrodisiac I slipped him was working even though he puked it up. He looked up at me with his dilated eyes and stuck out his tongue. I watched him begging to be kissed, but I just smirked  as I started going faster and sucked on his neck.

 _“Ah! Ruki!”_ He yelled as he came. I rubbed my semen covered hand all over his face and I took another picture.

“Perfect. You won’t even remembered what happened.” I wiped his face off and pulled his pants up. I headed down to the bar for my shift, then home and developed the photos before I went to bed.

            I have a plan to finish today. So I got up and put some clothes on and headed out.

“This is where he works, so now I have to wait till he comes out.” I hung out on a fountain for about five hours before he finally came out. I walked over there.“Hey mister, you look like a good paying business man.”

“I don’t want whatever you’re selling.” He walked past me. I grabbed his arm to stop him. “Let go of me.”

“Wait I’m not selling objects. By the look of it, you’re lonely.”

“I don’t want your filthy prostitute body.” He growled yanking his hand away.

“Not me, one of them.”  I made sure to have different pictures of people and Reita’s lewd face was on top. I looked up and saw his face in shock.

“I see you like one of them. Which one? I’ll make you an appointment for tonight.”I saw him biting his lip in anger taking the two pictures of the blonde.

“Ah Reita. He’s my most popular costumer. Everyone says he’s tight all the time. Now he isn’t feeling well so I’ll give you discount. You can pay half now and half to him when you’re finished. Do we have a deal?” I put my hand out.

“Is he clean?” He asked staring at the picture.

“Of course. I only sell him to clean people. You are clean too right?” He shook his head. “Good. That’ll be five hundred now and five hundred later. Now if you don’t think he was worth it, I keep what you give me and you keep the rest, but everyone says Reita’s worth a lot more.”

“I need to go to the bank.”

“That’s fine. You know what, meet me outside the Black Diamond at seven tonight and pay me then. I’ll bring him with me and you can take him to a hotel. Don’t worry about when you’re done, he’ll find his own way home.” I smiled.

“Ok.” He turned and left.

“Wait I didn’t catch your name. I need to book a hotel for you.”

“It’s Ruki. Don’t worry about the hotel, I’ll take him to my place.” He continued to walk.

My plan is working and now for the next step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Hey Reita wake up.”

I looked up saw Rokuro above me. “What do you want?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He said smiling.

“I’m not doing anymore blow jobs or anything else for you.”

“It’s not like that. I’ve felt bad so I met up and convinced Ruki to see you.”

“You’re joking.” I said popping up, almost head butting him.

“No he’s outside waiting for you.”         

I didn’t believe him at first, but I didn’t want to lose this chance.

“If you’re pulling a prank, I will beat the shit out of you.” I said jumping up. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I stopped at the door, I almost forgot my nose band. I grabbed it and we walked down to the bar.

“Reita what are you doing?” Jacob asked grabbing my arm.

“Ruki wants to see me and I have to see him.”

 I saw Jacob’s sad eyes, but he let go and smiled a little. “Be careful.”

 “Wait.” Rokuro handed me half of a pill. “This is for your fever.”

I took it, then I walked out and saw Ruki in a suit, smoking.

“Ruki.” I thought my heart was going to stop when he looked at me. He looked pissed, but he walked up to me.

“Let’s go.” He grabbed my arm and we walked to his car. The drive was silent and he still looked mad.

            When we got to his suite he pushed me onto his couch and walked into the kitchen. I started feeling hot, I was having a hard time breathing, I felt myself getting hard and I started shaking.

“Ruki!”I didn’t feel right and I was scared. He walked in and stared at me.

“What’s wrong?” He asked walking towards me. I stood up and pulled him into a kiss. He pushed me down onto the couch breaking our kiss.

“Ruki please.” I begged as I unbuckled his pants.

“Reita stop!” He pushed me back onto the couch. I moaned when my hard on was pressed against my pants trying to be released. Ruki picked me up and threw me down on his bed. He got on top of me as I unbuttoned his shirt and he lifted up, taking it off. He’s been working out, his muscles have gotten bigger and he has abs now. I raised up and licked his stomach as I pulled his pants down. I pulled his proud member out and started sucking on him. He grabbed my hair to pull me off and he got up pulling my pants off. He unbuttoned my shirt, but I didn’t let him take it off, so he raised my hips, and brutally pounded into me.

 _“Ow! Ruki it hurts!”_ I felt myself break as soon as he started. Something was different, this wasn’t the same Ruki. He was making sure he broke me, cutting me with his nails as he continued to ram me without mercy. I bit my lip remembering the promise I made him.

     —Flashback—

 _“Ah! Ruki!”_ I was riding him

 _“Reita!”_ We came at the same time and I fell onto his chest.

“ _Reita.”_

 _“Yeah?”_ I raised up looking down at him.

“Never make those sounds for anyone but me.” Ruki was rubbing his hand on my face.

“I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

         —End of Flashback—

            “ _Mmm. Reita!”_ Ruki was going fast and harsh, but it felt too good, I was going insane. I wrapped my arms around his neck and raised to kiss him, but he pushed me down.

 _“Ruki!”_ It was incredibly painful and pleasurable. I didn’t know why I was enjoying the pain, but it scared me. He grabbed my neck and started choking me, but I just stared up at him. He clenched his teeth and started thrusting as hard as he could.  He came inside me and squeezed my neck tighter. I started getting light headed, but then he let go and I took a deep breath. He pulled his limp dick out and started jacking me off. I bit my lip so hard it bled as I came and he stared at me with an irritated expression.

 _“What?”_ I asked, trying to catch my breath. He put on some sweat pants and walked out of the room. I put my hand behind me and I brought it back with my fingers covered in blood and semen. Ruki came back and threw a wad cash in front of me.

“Thanks for the time.”He lit up a cigarette and turned. What? Is that what he thinks of me now? I put on my pants and grabbed the cash.

 _“Ruki!”_ I yelled and when he turned around I threw the money in his face. _“I’m not some damn prostitute!”_

I ran past him, out his suite and I started crying when I got in the elevator. I ran all the way back to bar and when I got there I wiped my eyes and went in. It was still busy, so I walked past Jacob and went upstairs. I closed the bathroom door and sat beside the tub. I took a razor and cut a line up both my wrists and sat there crying. I just wanted to die.

            “Reita?” I heard Jacob through the door. I stared down at the blood draining from me. “Reita are you ok?”

“I’m fine. I’m getting ready to take shower.” I said getting up and turned the faucet on.

“Ok I’ll put some clothes out for you.” He became silent. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Jacob I’m fine!” I yelled trying not to cry more. I grabbed two towels and wrapped them tightly around my arms.

“Ok. Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

            I got into the shower and washed Ruki out and off me. When I got out I searched for bandages under the sink. A girl taught me how to properly wrap my wrists when I cut them. She had came over to my apartment because she got my mail and I didn’t close my door all the way, so she came in. She saw me trying to wrap my arms. She wrapped them for me and she said “If you are going to cut yourself, you should learn how to bandage yourself up properly. Just in case you have a change of heart or just doing it for the pain.” She killed herself two months later. I put this ointment stuff on and it helped to stop the bleeding. I bandaged myself up and came out with a towel on. I found the clothes he sat out and put them on. His shirt went down to my knees and I could tighten his pants so they didn’t fall off, but his clothes were still huge on me. I’m glad he gave me a long sleeve shirt, so I can hide the fact I cut myself from them.  I buttoned up the shirt and went to sleep on the couch.

 

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I ran after him, but the elevator doors were closed by the time I got there. I walked back to my suite and picked up the money.

“What the hell have I done?” I asked throwing the wad across the room. I looked down and saw his boxers. I put them against my face and smelled them. I walked to my bed to find a small spot of his blood and I placed my hand on it.

“Shit.” I felt the tears stream down my face. I buried my face into the sheets. I wished I had never done that. What the hell was I thinking? I wiped my face and called Kai.

“Kai.”

“Yeah, what’s up.” He sounded as if I woke him up.

“Kai I did something horrible you have to help me.”

“What happened? What did you do?”

“I hurt Reita. I didn’t mean to, I was pissed off and,” I started crying again.

“Ruki calm down. Tell me exactly what happened.”

I told him everything from when I talked to that guy up to now.

“Ruki, I’ll go see how he is, but you’re the one who needs to confront him and tell him you’re sorry.”

“I know. But I can’t face him right now, not like this.”

“Ok. I’ll head over there now.”

“Thank you Kai.”

 I hung up, laid down and smelled him on my sheets. I grabbed my car keys and headed down to the liquor store

 

_~~ROKURO’S P.O.V~~ _

            This was too perfect. Jacob and Rie just got  arrested. These bums didn’t have money to pay me back so I told them to get those two arrested tonight. They did a good enough job, they started a big fight with them.

“I’ll look after Reita until you get out.” I told Jacob as they walked them to the car.

“We’ll be out be out in a little bit. Close the bar.”

“Ok.” I smiled at they were driven away. I went in a got everyone except my buddies out and locked up.

“Ok follow me.” I lead them up to the room Reita was in .

“Hang on, I got to make him cooperate.”  I walked in and saw him sleeping.  “Reita. Reita wake up.” He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

“What?” He said tiredly.

“I brought up some medicine for you.” I handed him two pills and a glass of water. He looked at me. “Jacob told me to give them to you.”

Reita took the medicine and I waited a minute. “Are you feeling hot yet?”

“ _What the...hell did you give me,h uh?”_ He looked at me with his face flushed. I smiled.

“You guys can come in now.”

My five buddies walked in. Reita sat up and stood up stepping back. He looked at me. _“What the hell is this?”_ He said terrified and I loved it.

“Don’t worry the PCP will start kicking in soon.”

He tried to run, but I punched him making him fall to the floor. I pulled him up by his hair and threw him to the middle of the room.

“Hey Rokuro I still have to finish from when your boss interrupted us.” My friend that Jacob threw out of the bar was here. I made sure to invite him to pay him back for what happened. Reita tried to stand up, but he flipped himself over and was looking all around. The drugs were kicking in.

“Ok you go first Kenji.” He walked past me and pulled Reita’s pants off.

“He’s not wearing any boxers.” He said, then ripped the blonde’s shirt open.

 _“No!”_ Reita kicked him in the stomach and turned over trying to crawl away. Kenji grabbed the shirt and tied Reita’s arms together behind his back and raised his hips. He forced himself into the blonde and started thrusting hard.

“ _S-stop! Please!”_ Reita begged. I walked over and unzipped my pants shoving myself into his mouth as tears ran down his face. One of my other buddies, Shinji, walked over and got under Reita to join Kenji inside him.

 _“Ow!”_ I yelped when he bit down on me. _“You little bitch!”_ I yelled as I punched his face.

My friends kept alternating their thrusts. Kenji started grunting and moaned. “Coming.”

 _“Me too!”_ Shinji yelped as they came at the same time. When they pulled out I knocked Reita across the floor. I started kicking him over and over in the stomach and face.

“Dude you ok?” Shinji asked.

I turned around and saw them all staring at me. I smiled and took out my pocket knife.  “He shouldn’t have bit me.” I said stabbing Reita in his filthy hole.

“ _No! Stop! Don’t!_ ” He yelled out begging. “ _Please!”_ He put his head on the ground crying.

“You need to learn your lesson.” I stabbed him once more and flipped him. I put little slashes into his dick and I dug it from his tip down to his ball sac.

His voice cracked as he screamed for me to stop. I spread his legs and entered his bloody hole.“ _No!_ ”

“ _Shut up, bitch!_ ” I yelled as I struck him across the face and continued thrusting him. He bit his lip to be quiet, but he squealed and moaned as I got faster. After ten or so minutes, I felt the pressure inside me rising. I came in him. I pulled out and my cock was covered in his blood.

            “You guys can do whatever you want to him, I’m done.” I walked over and sat on the couch and watched them. Takato walked over and put Reita on him and started thrusting up him.

“Hey, Jin come and join me.” Takato ordered. Another walked over and entered Reita too. Then Riku walked over and shoved himself into Reita’s mouth.

            “ _Oh man. His mouth is amazing.”_ Riku pulled Reita’s hair and finally came after a while. I watched as the blonde drunk all of it. Takato thrusted up, filling Reita’s hole and then Jin came too, making him overflow. They pulled out and Reita tried to crawl again.

“Aww he’s trying to get away.” Jin smiled. Reita pulled himself up onto the coffee table. He grabbed a glass cup and threw it at Jin, busting his head open.

 _“Ah!”_ He squeezed his head. I stood up and kicked Reita off. Takato pulled him up and threw him onto the table, breaking it. Jin grabbed a table leg and bashed Reita’s chest and head with it. I had to grab it from him.

“Don’t kill him.” I threw the leg away from him. Kenji walked past me and stuck Reita with a needle.

“What’s that?”

“I’m giving him a taste of Heroin.”

“What the hell man?” I pulled him up. “We don’t need him to overdose. I already gave him PCP.”

“Yeah right. Explain how he’s still putting up a fight then.” Kenji got into my face

“Because it’s been a while. It’s starting to wear off.”

“Mmm.” Reita turned his head.

“Yeah but heroin makes everything go faster.” He smiled at me, then he looked down. “Hey slut, you ready for a good time?”

Reita smiled. Kenji pulled him up and that’s when I saw his wrists bleeding.

“I’m leaving, have fun with him.” I closed the door behind me and headed home.

 

_~~KAI’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Miyavi wake up.” I shook him awake.

“What?” He looked up at me.

“I have to go and check up on Reita. Ruki just called and he thinks he hurt him.”

“What happened?”

“I’ll explain on the way there. I want Aoi and Uruha to go too.”

“You want me to go too?”

“If you don’t mind. Reita could use a lot of friends right now.”

“Let’s get some clothes on first.” Miyavi said as he got up and changed. I called Aoi but he didn’t answer, I expected it. I kept calling him and Uruha until one answered.

“Hey Uruha it’s Kai.”

“Why the hell are you calling so late.” He sounded mad.

“Ruki thinks he hurt Reita and asked if we could all go check up on him.”

“The hell... I’ll wake Aoi and we’ll meet you at the bar.”

“K thanks.” I hung up and we headed to the car.

“Miyavi.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for doing all this.”

“You’re supposed to help when the one you love you needs it. Even if it’s their friends that need the help.” Miyavi said then pulled my head into a kiss.

“I love you.” I said breaking away.

“I love you too.”

            When we got to the Black Diamond we saw Uruha and Aoi standing outside. We parked and ran over here to see way they haven’t gone in.

“The whole place is locked and no one’s inside.” Uruha was pissed.

“This place never closes before twelve.” Miyavi said.

“We saw a guy walk out and asked if we can go and see Reita,” Aoi started

“But he said Reita isn’t here and walked to his car and drove off.” Uruha finished.

“A guy? What did he look like?” I wonder.

“He was toned up, um he had his hair in a pony tail.” Uruha was trying to think.

“His hair was brown and he had a goatee.” Aoi described that guy that Rie punched.

“Rokuro.” Miyavi sounded mad. “Jacob told me he tricks people and he’s good at it.”

My phone suddenly went off and I quickly answered without seeing who it was. “Hello.”

“Kai, it’s Rie, from the Black Diamond.”

“Yeah I remember you.”I turned and pointed at my phone. Miyavi shook his head.

“Kai we’re at the police station and we could use a ride home.”

“What happened?”

I saw the others staring at worried.

“We got into a fight and well we got arrested. But they said it was self-defense so they’re not charging us. They brought us here, but we don’t have a ride back and we’re worried about Reita.”

“Is he not there with you?” I turned away from them.

“No. He’s at Ruki’s. _No he came back_. Oh” I heard Jacob in the back ground.

“I heard him. We’re at the Black Diamond and we can’t get in. But the thing is, when Uruha and Aoi got here they ran into Rokuro and he said Reita wasn’t here.”

“Kai hurry up and get us. He is up to something.”

“Ok.” I hung up and faced them. They all had worried expressions. “We need to go pick up Rie and Jacob from the police station.” They just stared at me. “I’ll explain later. Uruha you and Aoi stay here until we get back.”

            Miyavi and I got to the station and picked them up.

“Jacob what the hell happened?” I saw his face covered in bruises.

“Rokuro is definitely up to something. The guys we fought owed money to Rokuro and they said they were paying it back by getting us arrested.”

“So he planned this.” Miyavi said as he started speeding. When we got back, saw Aoi and Uruha coming out of the ally. We got out and ran to them.

“What  are you guys doing?” I asked.

“We saw two guys come out of the ally and they saw us at the doors. One of them said that the bar closed and walked off, but when the other guy passed us, we saw that one of his hands was covered in blood.” Aoi was freaking out. Jacob pushed past them and unlocked the door and we all ran in. When we got up the stairs we saw light coming from a room. We heard Reita moaning and yelping. Jacob bashed open the door and I was shocked, I think we all were. Reita was riding some guy, sucking on another, and jacking off a third guy. Reita was covered in semen and blood was flowing out his arms and ass.

“ _What the hell!_ ” Jacob ran over and pulled our friend off.

 _“Hey that’s our bitch!_  The man Reita was riding yelled standing up. Miyavi pulled out his phone and called the cops.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” I yelled at the guy.

“ _We_ paid for him. We can do whatever the _fuck_ we want.” He said pushing me onto the ground. “Now give him back.”

 _“Like hell! He’s not a damn prostitute!”_ Uruha yelled pushing the man back. He punched my friend to the floor, then Miyavi and Aoi ran over. But before they could reach us, Rie came out of nowhere and roundhouse the guy upside the head.

“You guys will leave now.” She ordered.

“You little...”

Another man got into her face and raised his fist, but she didn’t budge.

“Wait.” The third man stopped his friend. “Takato I think we’re done with this thing. We’re dry and so is he.”

“Let go of me Jin.” Takato said harshly to his friend.

The guy that Rie kicked stood up. “No way. That bitch still owes me.”

“Kenji leave now.” Jacob said as he laid Reita down and stood back up.

“Make me.” Kenji got into Jacob’s face and they just stared. I crawled over to Reita and lifted his head up. He smiled at me, he grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him away, but he kept trying to pull me down.

“Reita what are you doing. _Stop!”_ I pushed myself away from him.

“See he wants it.” Takato said smiling.

 _“Like hell he does!”_ Uruha pushed Takato, but then he hit the honey blonde with a table leg, knocking him out.

“Kouyou!” Aoi yelled running to him.

Jacob looked away and Kenji punched him onto the ground. He grabbed my hair and threw me back. I looked up and saw Miyavi tackling him. The guy named Jin kicked my boyfriend off but then Rie jumped on him wrapping her legs around his chest and put him in a sleeper hold. Kenji got up and grabbed Reita by the neck and held him in the air, choking him. My friend was smiling and it freaked me out, I mean, it was sincere, but his face was covered in semen and blood. I got up and pulled Kenji’s hair, pulling his head back. I yelled when he elbowed me in the stomach making me let go. He turned and threw Reita on me, making us fall to the ground. Then Jacob had tackled him to the ground and was punching him over and over in the face. Rie had brought the guy to the ground and they were still struggling.

“ _Aoi!”_ Uruha yelled.

“ _Everyone stop!”_ We all looked up at Takato. He had wrapped his arm around Aoi’s torso and was holding a knife to my friend’s neck.

“Kenji this is enough for now. We have to leave, they called the police, remember?”

“Shit.”

“Now,” Takato said making Aoi bleed a little. “Everyone of you is going to let us leave quietly, or you can say goodbye to your friend here.”

Jacob got off of Kenji and Rie did the same with Jin. Him and Kenji got up, then walked to the door as Takato pulled Aoi with them.

“You know,” He licked Aoi’s neck. “You have a nice body. You should come and have some fun with me sometime.”

Aoi closed his eyes in disgust as the man continued to leave a hicky.

“Damn you.” Uruha’s voice shook in anger.

“Come on Takato.” Kenji called him.

“Hey you.” He pointed at me. “Give me your phone.” I slid it to his feet and he stomped on it, breaking it. “That’s for calling the cops.”

“That wasn’t necessary, I wasn’t even the one who called them.”

“But your friend did.”Takato threw Aoi to the ground and closed the door.

“Yuu!” Uruha got up and ran over to him. I looked down at Reita and saw him breathing hard.

“I need a towel or something.” I yelled. Rie got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked back down and saw blood coming out of his mouth. He just stared up at me and was still smiling.

“Ruki. I love you, Ruki.” He hugged me.

“Here.” Rie handed me a towel and I wrapped it around one arm while she wrapped the other. I looked over and saw my boyfriend laying still on the ground.

“Miyavi.”

I gently put Reita’s head down and ran to him. His nose was bleeding and a bump was forming on his head.

“Miyavi?” I cried as I lifted his head. “Miyavi wake up. Please wake up.”

“Kai.” He opened his eyes and smiled. “I’m so glad you’re ok.”

I bursted into tears and kissed him. We heard sirens outside and footsteps coming up.

            The police opened the door to find us all bloody.

“What happened?” An office asked.

“Reita was attacked.” Jacob walked to them. “He needs to get to a hospital.”

“We have an ambulance downstairs. Kiba go get them.” The officer told his partner.

“Miyavi where’s your phone?” I looked down at him. He sat up and patted himself, then looked around. He reached over by the couch.

“Here.” He held the broken device. “Sorry.”

“Uruha your phone?” I asked

“We forgot them.”

“Shit. Miyavi I need to borrow you car.” I grabbed the keys from him. “I’ll meet you guys at the hospital.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Damn whalt’s taking him sho long.” I opened another bottle of Smirnoff and took a drink. I stood up and stumbled into my room. I walked to the nightstand, open the drawer and took out the photo. I staggered back to the door and fell.

“Ow. Shlit I spilled it.” I think I drank too much too. I left the bottle as I stood up and continued to my couch and laid down on it. I stared at the picture and felt a tear run down the side of my face. I opened another bottle and started chugging it, but then someone knocked at my door.

“ _Ruki open up!”_ It was Kai. Why didn’t he call me? I got up and walked to the door. He kept banging on it until I opened it.

“Why didn’t you clall meh?”  I asked leaning on the door frame.

“Are you drunk?” Kai leaned in my face and smelled my breath.

“I’m tipsy.”

“Reita’s in the hospital.”

“What?” I dropped the bottle and I felt myself sobering up

“I’m glad I came instead of calling, I’ll drive you.” He said picking the bottle up. “Put on a shirt and lets go.”

I ran in, changed my clothes and grabbed my phone. I locked my door and we ran down to the car.

“Where’s Miyavi? Isn’t this his car?”

“Him and everyone else are at the hospital.”

“Kai what happened?”

“Reita was raped. We caught them in the act and we got into a fight, but they got away. Reita’s in surgery.”

_“What?”_

 “He has some internal bleeding.” Kai was holding back his tears. But I couldn’t.

            We got there and I saw everyone in bandages. They stood up and we had a group hug. We let go and a man stood up with a short girl.

“Ruki. My name is Jacob and this is Rie. Reita has been living and working with us. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

He had been crying.

“No, it is. I should have never let Rokuro around him.” He put his hand on his face and sat back down.

“Where has he been working? Don’t lie to me Kai. That promise, I don’t care about it.” 

“He’s been working at Jacobs bar. He’s been severely struggling with money and so he was giving out blow jobs on the side. But that’s all, he wasn’t selling his ass.” Kai told me everything that has happened since we broke up. I couldn’t believe it. How could this happen?

            We all stood up as the doctor approached us.

“We fixed the internal bleeding. Um...we stitched up his wrists, but he lost a lot of blood.” The doctor got silent.

“What else?” I was scared.

“He’s…we don’t know if he’s going to make it through the night. The blood lose, plus the drugs, and the internal bleeding caused a lot of damage. We believe he’s slipped into a coma.”

“What? No he has, he…” I was trying to hold back my tears.

“Let’s get you guys to see him.” We followed the doctor to the ICU and we saw Reita through the window. He had tubes in his mouth, IVs in his arm, and bandages all over his upper body. I put my head and hands on the window and cried more.

“Ruki.” Kai called me.

“I’ll go last.” I whimpered putting my head back on the window. I watched as everyone went in and talked to him.

            They each took their time, talking to him for a few minutes. Uruha started crying in the room and had to get out before he lost it. They all had tears at this point from talking to our friend, but as I was going in, I heard a loud beeping noise.

“He’s flat lining!” The doctor yelled as he ran past me.  I tried to run in, but two doctors grabbed and pushed me out. Aoi and Kai had to grab me from running back in.

 _“No!”_ I reached for the door. They took in a machine as a nurse closed the door and the blinds. I fell to my knees crying and felt Kai hugged me. _“No!”_ I couldn’t hold back my tears. I squeezed Kai’s shirt and put my head on his shoulder. “ _He can’t...he can’t. I haven’t told him sorry yet!”_

“Ruki come on sit on the chair.” Kai pulled me up and sat me down. We waited and the door finally opened.  A doctor took out the machine and the nurse opened the blinds. I was relieved to see Reita breathing.

            “His heart stopped for forty-eight seconds, but we don’t know why so we have to do some tests.” Reita’s doctor stood in front of us.

“Can I still talk to him?” I asked, but he hesitated.

“Yeah.”

He stepped aside to let me in and closed the door for me.

“Reita.” I sat down in the chair by his bed and held his hand. “Reita I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I have to try. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I didn’t want us to break up, but I also didn’t want to hide it. When I kissed you on stage that day, I wanted the world to know that you were taken. If I’d known doing that would cause us to break apart, I would have never done it.” I looked up at his bruised and swollen face. “I wished I could have caught you before you got in to that elevator. I wished I wasn’t so rough. I love you so much. I’ve always loved you and I never wanted to fight.” I squeezed his hand. “Don’t die...I love you.”

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            “I love you.” I kept hearing Ruki’s voice.

I felt something in my throat. I opened my eyes and saw a tube in my mouth. I lifted my arm, but I felt something on it, so I looked over and saw Ruki sleeping, holding my hand. He had eye liner all over his face, it looked like he had been crying. Was he crying...for me? I lifted my hand to pull the hair out of his face and rubbed his cheek.

“Mmm.” He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

“Reita!” He grabbed my hand and started crying. _“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for everything I put you through I didn’t want—”_ I put my hand over his mouth and I cried. I rubbed his face and I tried to smile, but the tubes wouldn’t let me. I looked around and pressed the nurse calling button. A women in scrubs came in and smiled.

“I’ll get your doctor.” She walked out and I saw everyone outside the window asleep on chairs.

            The nurse and a doctor walked by the window and I saw Aoi waking the others up as he came in.

“Suzuki you’re awake. Let’s have a look at you.” He walked over and checked my monitor. “Ok what we’re going to do is we are going to take the tubes out. Ruki we need you to leave the room.”

I squeezed his hand and shook my head no.

“I can’t.” Ruki didn’t let go.

“You have to.” The doctor said pushing him back.

“Mmm!” I pulled him not want to let go. The doctor looked at me.

“I’m sorry but he has to leave. When we get the tubes out and do a test, we’ll let him back in.”

I let go of his hand and watched him leave to go to the window looking in with the others.

            The doctor turned my head straight and pulled tape off my face and grabbed the tube in my mouth.

“Ok relax and hold your breath.” He started pulling it out and I felt it sliding. It felt like I was going to puke and I clenched the sheets and closed my eyes. He finally got it completely out and I opened my eyes, taking in a deep breath

“Ruki.” I said catching my breath.

“Let me hear your breathing and then they can all come in.” The doctor looked down at me. He carefully pulled me up and put something cold on my back.

“Ok take a deep breath.” I did and he told me to do it a few more times. He gently laid me down and took my temperature.

“You still have a fever. You need to rest, so we are going move you to another room in a little bit.” The doctor left and let Ruki back in. He walked to me and I raised up, but he pushed me down.

“You need to rest.” He got into my face and kissed me. I missed his gentle tongue on mine and when he licked my body. I started crying and broke our kiss.

“I love you, Ruki.”

We put our heads against each other and smiled.

“I love you too.” He kissed me again. We heard a knock and we looked over at the window. They were waving and smiling, so I waved back.

“Reita can I ask you something?”Ruki sat down.

“What is it?”

“Why were you hurting yourself?” He asked as he gently rubbed his thumb over my wrist. I sighed and turned my head, but after a minute, I looked back at him.

“I don’t know. It helped me cope with losing you and The GazettE.”

“But you could’ve died.”

“I know.” I looked at him and then the others. “It was stupid. I’ve always had you and great friends. Can you forgive me?”

“Yeah, just don’t ever do it again. Come to me, I’ll hold you or kiss you or anything.” Ruki rubbed my face and I started crying. “What’s wrong?”

“I was raped.” I squeezed his hand as the feelings started overtaking me. The memories filling my head as the fear swelled in my stomach.

“I know. They told me.” Ruki said looking away

“We need to take your statement.” We looked up at the door and saw two officers. One had brown hair to his ears, brown eyes and taller than the other.

“I’m officer Tsumi and this is officer Kiba. Do you think you can make one?”The officer with the black hair in a long ponytail, brown eyes, and Ruki’s height.

I shook my head as they walked over and Ruki stood up.

“Ruki you can stay.” Kiba waved his hand.

“Ok tell us what happened.” Tsumi said taking out a note pad and pen.

“Rokuro woke me up and handed me some pills. He said that Jacob told him to give them to me for my fever. He handed me a glass and I took them. I started feeling hot and I got hard. He asked me if I was getting hot. I asked what he gave me, but he just and called his friends in.” I covered my face.

“How many?” Tsumi was still writing.

“Five. I knew one, his name is Takato. He was always trying to get me to sleep with him. One tried to have sex with me a few days ago, but Jacob stopped him. I don’t know his name. But him and a-a guy.” I squeezed Ruki’s hand. “He called over his friend and they both entered me at the same time. I begged for them to stop, but then Rokuro walked over and.” I covered my mouth.

“What did he do?” Kiba asked.

“He stuck his dick in my mouth, I bit him and he punched my face. They were still thrusting in me. When they both came and pulled out, Rokuro knocked me to the side and he beat me. He kept kicking me all over. When he was done he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in my ass. _So many times._ ” I covered my face. I couldn’t stop crying.

“Try and tell us the rest.” Tsumi was gentle.

“H-he flipped me and cut up my penis. Everything from then was getting weird. Like everyone’s voices was echoing, I couldn’t really understand what they were saying and my vision was getting blurry. My stomach and chest were hurting. He entered me, but I didn’t feel the pain, but pleasure. And when he was done he sat on the couch and then two more of them d-did the same. When they were done I tried to crawl away, but I couldn’t get far so I, pulled myself on the coffee table and I heard someone walking to me. I grabbed something and threw it at one of them. I remember being thrown on the table and being hit by something several times on my upper body. Then one came over me and I felt prick in my arm. Everything got really weird I can’t describe it and I don’t remember the rest. I’m sorry, I can’t remember their faces.”

“That’s ok, Jacob gave us their descriptions so we’re looking for them now. We’ll tell you if anything changes.” Tsumi said before he and Kiba walked out.

“Ruki. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” he leaned over and kissed me. He put arms beside my head leaning on the bed. He was careful not to lay on me, so I put my hands on his face and kissed back. We heard knocking on the window, but we didn’t care. I slid my arms down and up into his shirt rubbing his abs. I couldn’t believe this dream was coming true.

But he laid on me and I broke the kiss. _“Ow!”_

“Shit. Reita I’m sorry.”

He raised up, but I grabbed his shirt, stopping him, I raised up and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s ok.” I smiled and laid back down.

“Excuse me.” It was a nurse. “We have a room ready for you now so we have to move you.”

“Ok.”

             She and another nurse put me on stretcher and took me out of the ICU and into another room a floor down.

“Reita I’m sorry.” Jacob said walking up to me.

“Why?”

“I should have known Rokuro was up to something.”

“I should have stopped him.” Rie said looking out the window. “I should have beat the shit him when I had the chance.”

“Rie. Jacob. Stop blaming yourselves.”

“Reita your too damn forgiving.” Rie said harshly.

“I’ll never forgive them.”I whispered. “I …will never forgive those bastards.”

“Excuse me.” The doctor walked in.

“What’s up?” I sat up in bed.

“We drew your blood when you came in and you need to know what was in you. PCP, Ruphalin, and Heroin was found in your system.”

“What?”Ruki looked at me.

“Ruphalin is a date rape drug, and by the bruises on his arms, the heroin was forced in him. When you took the pills from your supposed friend, the water had Ruphalin in it and the pill was PCP.  There was also an unidentifiable poison in you and the combination of them all caused your blood to thin and that’s why you bled out so much.”

“Wait, poison? _Someone’s trying to kill him?”_ Kai asked as he jumped up.

“It’s possible, but the poison was the cause of your fever.” He looked at me.  “We pumped your stomach, got it and the other drugs out.” The doctor walked beside me. “Anyways your brain is fine, but your immune system is still a little weak.”

“Ok.”

“After the nurse changes your bandages, you can leave. You’ve healed pretty nicely.” The doctor smiled.

“What? How long have I been here?”

“A month. Reita you just woke up from a coma.” Ruki said looking down at me.

“You were by me for a month?”

“Only time he left your side was when he had to pee. We had to bring him food and clothes every day.” Uruha sounded annoyed at that fact.

“What about your job?” I asked.

“He quit.” Aoi blurted out.

“Ruki!”

“I’m going to let you gays have some alone time.” We stared at the doctor. “I mean guys. Guys.” The doctor rushed out. I started laughing and then everyone else did too.

“Reita I’m sorry we gotta go.” Jacob said.

“It’s ok.”

We hugged and he walked out with Rie.

            “Now why did you quit?” I asked Ruki.

“I told them I had to leave on medical and I didn’t know when I’ll be back. They asked what happened and I told them my lover got badly hurt. They said they didn’t care if it was my mom, I couldn’t miss weeks of work for a girlfriend. I told them ‘first of all, it’s my boyfriend and second if that’s how it’s going to be, I quit’ and I hung up.”

“Ruki you didn’t have to quit for me.”

“Yes I did, besides I hated that job. I only did it because I was bored.”

“Thank you Ruki.” I was suddenly happy at how much he cared for me. I couldn’t believe it, it had to be a dream.

“Excuse me I have to change your bandages.” A nurse said as she came in. “Are you living by yourself or with a friend.”

“He’s living with me.” Ruki said proudly.

“Ok you can stay, but I have to ask everyone else to leave.”

The others left as instructed and she sat me.

“He needs help changing his bandages every day.” She showed Ruki how to do it and then she handed me a prescription for pain medicine then left. Ruki handed me some of his clothes and I changed. The nurse brought back a wheel chair for me. She took me to the front desk so I could get discharge. It was dark when we came out so Ruki took me to his place as everyone went home.

 

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            When I grabbed his side to help him out of the car, I felt how thin he had gotten.

“Ruki you can let go now.”

“I know.” I wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

“Let’s get you home.” I put my arm around his waist and lead him to my suite.

            “Ruki!” He broke from my grip and walked to my coffee table. I forgot it was covered in Smirnoff bottles.

“Yeah I was a little depressed. Let’s not worry about that tonight.”

I lead him to my room so he could change and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?”

“You look part mummy.” I said but he looked pissed.“It looks sexy on you.”

I kissed him gently and rubbed his back. I handed him some of my sweat pants and he put them on when I walked to the light switch. When I got in the bed, we hugged and kissed until we fell fast asleep.

            I awoke to the noise of dishes clattering, Reita was gone, so I walked into the living room and saw that the coffee table was cleaned off I looked up and saw Reita standing in front of my sink.

“Reita what are you doing?” I ran in and saw him washing dishes. “Your bandages.” I lifted his arm out of the water, but it was covered in Ceram wrap.

“I know how to take care of myself.” He said yanking his hand away. “I cleaned up this place. It was disgusting in here. How can you live like this?”

“I usually have it cleaned up, but when I started that job I got too tired to do it. I hired someone, but I fired her a few weeks ago.”

“Her?”

“Sukaki. She was also a maid and asked for a job. I didn’t like her, she kept going through my stuff.”

“I feel a little jealous. Maybe I should buy a maid outfit and wear it for you.” He said as he continued washing dishes.

I hugged him from behind. “Reita, don’t push yourself.”

“I’ll be fine. All I’ve done is lay around sleeping the past few weeks. I want to do something, even if it’s cleaning. Besides there is still a mountain of dishes to do.”

“Take a break so we can eat then. I called Kai to see if he could come over cook for us. He’s on his way. So rest...for me.” I begged kissing his cheek.

            “Ok.” He unwrapped his arms and sat down on the couch as I filled a bag with ice. “You still have a fever.” I said putting it against his head.

“Ruki I’m fine. You worry too much.” He smacked my hand away, so I sat down. I pulled him down onto my lap and laid the bag on his head.

“Your face is red and you’re burning up. I’m not worrying too much.” I leaned down and kissed him. “I just want you better.” I raised, but he reached up and pulled me down into another kiss. I rubbed my hand down to his delicate, thin waist. He grabbed my arm and guided it into his pants. He lead me to his erection, so I did as he begged and I gently started massaging his member.

“ _Mmm.”_ He was trying to let his voice out through our kiss. He was breathing hard, I could tell he was enjoying himself. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and rubbed my head with his other.

“You shouldn’t be doing that so soon guys.”

I tore from the kiss and saw Kai standing at the end of the couch so I stopped.

“ _Ruki, don’t...stop._ ” He moved my arm. I started back and shrugged my shoulders at Kai.

“I’ll start some lunch. Miyavi will be up soon, he had to park the car.”  He said before he went into the kitchen.

 _“Ah! Mmm_ ” Reita threw his head back as I got faster.

“Wow!” Kai said loudly.

“What?”

“Your kitchen is clean.” I heard him taking out a pan.

“Reita cleaned it.”

“ _Taka!”_ Reita raised his hips, coming all over my hand.

“Ruki! You made him clean?” Kai asked walking out and stared at us as Reita was trying to catch his breath.

“No he did it before I woke up.” I started licking his semen off my hand, but then Reita sat up and grabbed it. He went down on my two of my fingers, I closed my eyes as I felt myself get hard. It felt like mine was going to pop out of my pants. Reita moved and suddenly I heard my pants unzip.

“Reita. _Ah!”_ He started licking me and it was amazing. “ _You don’t…have to do that. Mmm.”_ I tried to stop him, but then he deep throated me. This pleasure was too strong. I clasped his hair in my fists, I spread my legs a little and started thrusting. I threw my head over the back of the couch and squeezed my eyes shut. The pleasure was so powerful, I couldn’t even hold myself in long.

“ _God Akira!_ ” He drunk my cum like he was dying of thirst.

“Well that was hot.” Miyavi walked past us and sat down on the chair in front of us. Reita wiped his mouth and looked up at me.

“Ruki, didn’t you have semen on your hand?”

“Yeah. Uh...Whoops.” I let go of his hair.

“I need a shower anyways.” He said walking to my room.

“I’ll help with your bandages.”  I stood up and followed him. I came in and saw him take off his shirt. When he saw me he blushed.

“Why are you so embarrassed? This isn’t the first I’ve seen you undress.” I smiled as I walked to him.

“It’s just…the last time I was naked in front of someone. They were stronger than me.” He said hugging himself.

“I’m not doing anything until you’re ready.”

“I trust you. But would you stay in here?” He looked down “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Ok.” I went in and took his bandages off.

“Reita your ribs.” They were sticking out and so was his hips. He was literally skin and bone.

“I know.” He looked upset. I turned on the shower and sat down on the toilet as I waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~KAI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I’m glad Reita’s ok and that they got back together. They love each other so much, they just couldn’t see it anymore. They do need to be careful, I mean the doctor did say Reita was being poisoned.

“Kai.” Miyavi snuck up behind me.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re burning it.”

I looked down and saw it smoking. “Oh crap!” I have to start over.

“You need to get out of your little world and pay attention before you burn this place down.”

“You know I don’t have to make you a plate.”

He just looked at me with puppy eyes and sat down on the sofa. I dumped it out and started making a new batch.

            By the time I was done, they had gotten out of the shower.

“What burned?” Ruki asked as he helped Reita sit on the sofa with Miyavi, who had fallen asleep.

“I got distracted in my own thoughts, leave me alone.” I fixed the last plate. “Come and eat.” I sat two on the table. Ruki and Reita got up and walked over. I past them and sat by Miyavi.

“Miyavi. Miyavi I made food for you.”

He opened his tired eyes and looked at me. I threw my leg over him and sat on his thighs.

“I’m sorry I got onto you earlier.” I rubbed his face. He smacked my hand away but grabbed my head and pulled me down into a rough kiss.

 _“Mmm_. Miyavi” I pushed myself up as he bit my tongue.

“That’s my payback.” He said picking me up. He sat me down and we went over to eat, but then someone knocked on the door. Ruki answered it to let Aoi and Uruha in.

“If I knew you guys were coming I would have cooked more.” I walked into the kitchen to cook some more. They sat down and talked with them and I brought out two more plates for them.

            “How are you feeling today?” Uruha asked Reita.

“I’m ok.” Reita slowly ate. Everyone but him was quickly done.

“Reita are you feeling ok?” Ruki asked.

“My stomach hurts.” He said as he dropped his fork.

“Do you need to puke?” I stood up. He covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

“ _Reita!”_ We yelled running in after him. When we got in we saw him with his head in the toilet. Ruki walked to him and rubbed his back. All we could do was watch as Reita got sicker.

“Taka.” I heard him whispering.

“You need some rest.” Ruki stood up and picked up Reita’s limp body. I grabbed him and helped take him into Ruki’s room. By the time we laid him down he was passed out, so we covered him up and turned the light off.

“Is he okay?” Aoi asked when we closed the door.

 Ruki walked past them and went into the kitchen. I walked in and saw him chugging a bottle of vodka.

“Ruki!” I yelled yanking the bottle away. _“What the hell?”_

“Give it back.”

“Ruki go lay down with Reita. That’ll comfort you more than that bottle.” Miyavi said walking in. “Besides he could use your warmth to make him feel better. He needs your love right now and you can’t give it to him with liquor.” Whenever Miyavi talked about something serious, he sounds comforting. He knows what to say, and it shows that he can be mature, when he wants to be. But Ruki snatched the bottle from me and gave us all a dirty look. He walked past us, shoving the bottle in the sink drain and walked into his room.

“Miyavi thank you.” I turned to him and he got in my face.

“You can thank me in bed.”

“I think we should leave and come back later.” Aoi said grabbing Uruha’s hand and lead him to the door. I opened Ruki’s door and saw him hugging Reita.

“Psst.” I caught his attention. “We’re going to leave. Can we come back later?”

“Yeah, call first.”

I locked the door and we all went home.

            “Miyavi wait until we get inside.” I was trying to unlock the door and he was sucking on my neck. He was rubbing all under my shirt and his hand just got lower.

“ _Ah._ Y-your hands are cold.” I felt his hand go into my pants and grab my dick.

“So warm them up.” He licked my neck and started massaging me. When he felt me get hard, he stuck his other hand behind me and I felt two cold fingers enter me.

“ _Miyavi please.”_ I whispered as he got faster. Then he took his fingers out and pulled my pants down a little. He grabbed my head and turned it to kiss me. He started jacking me faster and slid his hand down my back. Then I heard a zipping noise.

“ _Wait.”_ I broke from the kiss but he entered me slowly. I kissed him again so I wouldn’t yell. I put my hands on my door as he thrusted in me. I broke the kiss and turned my head. I bit my lip as he got faster, but I was breathing so hard it sounded like I was moaning. “ _Miyavi!”_ I threw my head back onto his shoulder as I came. He pulled his hand out, grabbed my hips with both hands and kicked my knees apart with his leg. His speed was so intense, I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t keep my voice in.

“ _Kai!”_ He whispered as he thrusted hard as he came into me. When he pulled out, I fell to my knees and tried to catch my breath.

“Sorry.” He picked me up, but I slapped him in the face, making him drop me. _“What the hell?”_

 _“What were you thinking doing it in the hallway? What if someone saw us? What if a little kid saw us?”_ I asked harshly.

“I’m sorry.” He looked away. “I...” He closed his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“You’re right. You wasn’t.” I turned his head to face me. “Just don’t do it again.”

He smiled. I grabbed my keys, pulled up my pants, and he zipped his back up. He helped me up and we went in to continue.

 

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I woke up and saw Reita gone. I popped up looking around for him. I got up and ran to the door when I heard mumbling. I quietly opened the door to see if someone was here.

“ _Mmm. Takanori!”_ I heard him trying to be quiet on the couch. I walked around and saw him on his hands and knees with the vodka bottle in his ass. He was slowly moving it out, arching his back.

“ _Ow!_ ” He tensed up all over.

“Let me help.”

“ _Ruki!”_ His face turned red when he saw me. He grabbed the blanket over the couch and covered himself “ _G-go away! Don’t look at me!”_

“Reita.” I whispered as I kneeled down and kissed his cheek. “Relax.” I took the blanket off, gripped his soft cock, and gently rubbed him up and down.

He shook and dropped his head down. I spread his cheeks and licked around the bottle. I stuck my tongue and my finger in to try and get the bottle loose.

 _“Ruki. Ah”_ He tightened up again.

“Reita relax, or it’ll hurt more.”

 _“It feels so good.”_ He looked over his shoulder. I felt myself getting hard when I saw his erotic expression. I started jacking him off faster. “ _Ruki! Mmm.”_ He was distracted long enough for me to pull the bottle out. But when I did he suddenly came and collapsed.

“Why the hell did you stick this up your ass?” I asked sitting it aside.

“I wanted to get ready faster.”

“What?”

“You’re waiting for me to get ready. I wanted to try and get ready faster.” His voice shook.

“Akira.” I crawled over and kissed him. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself for me.”

I helped him up and he hugged me.

“Ruki. Can we? I mean you’re already like that and you like me tight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I want to feel you in me.” He unbuckled my pants and we kissed. He fell back down onto the couch and spread his legs.

“I’ll be right back.” I ran to my room and grabbed a bottle. When I got back to the couch, he was already hard again.

“What’s that?” He said pointing at the bottle.

“Lube.”

I kneeled down and prepared him. I raised his hips and slowly entered him. He pulled his head back onto the couch. I started gently and steadily rocking my hips, trying to be careful.

“Ruki. You can go faster.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” I felt myself blush.

He lifted up and kissed my cheek. “Didn’t I tell you once before? You make it feel good.”

I pushed him back down, grabbed his waist and started thrusting faster. He grabbed my wrists and raised his hips higher. I felt myself getting rough. I dug my nails into his waist breaking the skin. He squeezed my wrists as he begged for more. I looked down, seeing him all sweaty and horny just made me harder. Our moans echoed through my suite and the couch was screeching every time I thrusted in him. I sucked so many places on his body that it looked someone shot him with a pellet gun.

            “Reita.” This is bad. I’m getting violent with my thrusts and I think I broke him. He grabbed himself and was jacking off to my pace. I felt the rush coming.

“ _Akira!_ ” I scratched down his sides as I thrusted in as deep as I could.

“ _Taka!”_ We both came at the same time. I fell on him as we tried to catch our breath. I missed this feeling. He raised his hand and rubbed my back as I sucked a few more places on his chest and neck.

“Ruki.”

“What?” I continued to suck on his nipple.

“You’re hard again.” He said moving his hips up and goose bumps covered my body.

I raised up. “You wanna go again?”

He pulled himself off me and turned onto his hands and knees. “I’m ready.”

I grabbed his hips and thrusted in him again as he tightened up on me.

 _“S-so good.”_ I thrusted in him harder. He laid his chest down on the couch and I leaned on top of him as I got faster. I sucked on his back and neck, making sure to leave as many hickies as possible.

 

_~~MIYAVI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I got out of bed and slipped a pair of pants on. I went into the kitchen to grab some water. I walked back in and saw Kai still asleep face down under the sheets.

“Kai.” I said sitting the bottle on his neck, waking him up.

“Yeah?” He took the bottled water off and turned over.

“Time to wake up.”

“I’m hungry.” He said as he sat up and took a drink. “What time is it?”

“It’s five eighteen.”

“I want us to all to go out and eat.”

“Let’s call them then.”

“After we take a shower.” He pulled me into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and we got in.

“Hey Miyavi.”

“What’s up?” I was washing his back.

“If Reita was being poisoned, and now he’s not. Won’t the guy doing it, come back for him? I mean that’s what happened last time.”

“We’ll protect him.” I turned him around and kissed him.

 _“I don’t know if we can. I couldn’t protect him three years ago. We couldn’t help him when he needed it and even now, we couldn’t save him from being raped again.”_ He cried into my chest.

“Kai. Don’t dwell on the past. We can only do our best at life’s problems. You have done _and_ still doing your best. So is Reita, Ruki, Aoi, and Uruha too. Reita will get through this, but he can’t do it alone. You have stay strong for him too.” I rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

“Miyavi.” He whispered looking at me in the face. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s hurry so we can eat.”

We finished our shower and got ready. Kai called Ruki and Reita but neither answered. So he called  Aoi and he answered. They said yes to go out and we decided to meet over at Ruki’s since he’s probably still asleep.

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I was riding him hard and fast.

“ _Reita! Ah!”_ He grabbed my waist and thrusted up in me. I barely heard someone knocking on the door. It took me a minute to realize that someone was talking.

“Hey you guys up?” We heard Kai.

“ _Crap!”_ I slowed down

_“Just ignore them.”_

Ruki got faster and so did I, but the knocking didn’t end.

“Ruki if you’re up I’m coming in.”

“ _Wait!”_ Ruki yelled at the door. He threw his head back on the couch and squeezed my hips. He dug his nails deeper in my waist, pulling me down harder. I clawed down his chest and stuck out my tongue. I felt myself drool as I was getting lost in this pleasure. Ruki grabbed my ass so he could scratch down to my thighs before he raised up, wrapped his arms around me and scratched down my back. I pushed him back down on the couch and dug my nails into his shoulders.

“ _Ruki!”_ I yelled cumming on his chest and face.

“ _Reita!”_ He thrusted up and came in me. I fell on his chest as he continued to shoot inside me. He finally dropped his hips as he finished. He grabbed the blanket and covered us up with it. “Come in!” Ruki yelled out of breath as we were still trying to breath. I heard them open the door and walk in.

“Are you guys done?” Uruha asked.“You guys are drenched in sweat. How long have you been at it?”

 _“What time is it?”_ I asked turning my head, facing them.

“Six.” Miyavi answered.

“I don’t know. A couple hours.” Ruki said rubbing my head as I was finally catching my breath.

“What’s so funny?” I asked. Miyavi was laughing for some reason since they came in.

“Ruki, you have semen all over your face.” Miyavi pointed at us. I looked up as Ruki put his hand on it.

“Sorry.” I leaned up and licked it off him.

“You guys need to stop or you’re going to get us all horny.” Miyavi said.

“Miyavi!” Kai punched his arm. “Anyways we tried calling, but now we know why you didn’t answer. So do you guys want to go out to eat with us?”

“Sure. If you feel like it.” Ruki asked me.

I raised up a little and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Good but you need to shower first.” Aoi said sitting down in the chair across from us.

“Yeah.” I started to sit up. “ _Ow.”_ I clenched the blanket.

“What’s wrong?” Ruki sat up too quickly.

“ _Ow! Stop! Don’t move!”_ It hurt.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” They all surrounded us.

“I’m stuck.” I whispered and felt myself get red.

“Hey you guys step out for a minute.” Ruki laid back down. “Out of the suite.”

They were trying not to laugh as they walked out.

“It hurts.”

“I’ll fix it.” He slowly sat up and stuck two of his fingers in my mouth. I sucked down on them, making them as wet as possible. He brought his hand around and stuck them in me. He lubed me enough that he slid right out.

 _“_ Thank you.” I wiped my eyes.

He rubbed my face and got closer until we kissed. But then I felt him start fingering me.

“R-Ruki. I got hard again.”

“Turn around.”

He smiled and took the blanket off. I leaned back and saw him hard again too. I turned and Ruki laid down. I spread my legs over his head and started licking his dick, but then he grabbed my waist swallowed mine. He was sucking me so hard, I couldn’t even lick him, I was shaking so much.  He didn’t stop there, he started fingering me too. He stopped sucking and started flicking my tip with his tongue. Before he started back, I deep throated him. Ruki thrusted up in mouth choking me. We started sucking each other harder.

“ _You guys done yet?”_ We ignored Uruha and continued thrusting.

            Ruki finally came and I drunk it all. He pulled me down making me cum in his mouth. We took a moment to calm down and I slowly got off him. He smiled as he stood up then pulled me up to my feet. He helped me to the bathroom and walked out. I started the shower and got it to the right temperature. I remember when I first realized my feelings for Ruki, it was way before I was raped the first time. It was when we were rehearsing for a concert and I was on stage doing a sound check.

 

            —Flashback—

“Hey come to edge on that part.” Uruha was directing me with Ruki beside him.

“Ok.” I started playing as I walked to the edge. When I was walking, somehow a cord had got wrapped around my ankle and I lost my balance. I tried to regain it, but my foot slipped off the edge and I fell backwards.

“Reita!” Ruki caught me, but we both fell back onto the ground.

“Are you two ok?” Uruha asked.

“I’m fine. Ruki?” I turned and our faces were so close. His face was red, I thought he was hurt.

“Oh my god Ruki! Are you ok? Your face.” I put my hand on it, and he pushed me off.

“I’m fine.” He sounded pissed and ran out.

            —End of Flashback—

 

            Now that I think about it, I was clueless of why he did that, but I know now what he was doing. It was when I first felt the crush for him. At first I thought nothing of it, then I just tried to forget about it. I don’t know how I did.

“Reita.” I turned and saw Ruki come in. “What are you doing? Go ahead and get in.”

 I smiled and got in and started washing myself. Ruki got in and started massaging my shoulders.

“If you start to feel sick tonight tell me, ok.” Ruki licked my neck.

“Ok.”  We finished, got dressed, and headed out with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RIE’S P.O.V~~ _

            I’m so glad Ruki is back with him. Reita will be eating more now and he won’t need this job. I’m a little sad too that I won’t see my buddy anymore. It was good to know him.

“Rie! Sake!” Cloud broke me from my trance.

“Sorry. Coming!” I took him his drink. I looked at the clock and it said five twenty-three. It’s going to be slow tonight. We only have four costumers right now, and we usually have at least fifteen by this time.

“Rie would you go up and clean.” Jacob walked behind the bar.

“Why?”                                                                

“Because you look bored out of your mind and upstairs needs to be cleaned.” He smiled.

“You just don’t want to do it yourself.” I walked past him smiling.

“Guilty.” We started laughing.

            I walked up and started picking things up. I found Reita’s wallet and opened it. A picture of him and Ruki was in the clear pocket.

“What’s this?” There was a piece of paper behind it. I took it out and opened it. “Honey Flower Suites, suite 808. Ruki. This must be where he lives. I’ll return this tomorrow.” I finished picking up and started on the bathroom. When I got done I grabbed Reita’s bass and wallet and took them to my car. I walked back in to the empty bar.

“Hey you wanna close early and grab a bit to eat.” I asked walking to him.

“I guess.” Jacob walked out. We locked up the bar and headed downtown. We just walked around trying to decide where to eat when we saw Reita. Him and Ruki were holding hands walking into a café with their friends. Reita looked happy, but Jacob looked sad. He had a crush on Reita, but seeing him smiling with Ruki, that put a smile on his.

“Jacob.” I stopped.

“Yeah?” He looked at me.

“Let’s go back and order pizza.”

“Ok.”

 

_~~AOI’S P.O.V~~ _

            When we got done eating Kai and Miyavi headed home. We said we’d take Reita and Ruki home. I looked back and found Reita sleeping on Ruki’s shoulder. I took it upon myself to take a picture of them.

“Aoi.” Ruki sounded annoyed.

“I couldn’t resist.”

“We’re here.” Uruha said tiredly. We helped Reita back into the suite and laid him down.

“Thanks guys.” Ruki locked the door behind us and we went back to our place.

“Uruha, want to take a shower together?” He opened the door.

“Sure.” He didn’t sound like he was in the mood to do anything tonight.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” I walked into the bathroom. I was waiting for him to answer, but he didn’t, so I walked in and saw him asleep on the bed.

“Goodnight.” I changed my clothes, then his and went to bed.

            Uruha was gone when I woke up, he had to work today. I don’t know his schedule for this week, so I don’t when he’ll be back.

“I guess I’ll clean until I have to go to work.” I got up and started picking up clothes when someone knocked on the door.

“I’m coming.” I walked to the door. I opened it to find a gun in my face.

“Yell and I’ll plant a bullet in your skull.” It was one of the guys who raped Reita and stuck the knife to my throat. Takato. “Now put your hands up and turn around.”

I did as was told and turned. He stuck the gun in my ass. “I can’t wait to play with you.” He grabbed my arms and tied them together and pulled me out my apartment. He closed my door and guided me to his car in the parking garage. He popped his trunk. He hit me upside the head, and I remember falling in, but after that it gets blurry.

            It was cold, I woke up with only boxers on and I was sitting on a king size bed with tan covers and white sheets. I looked around and saw a computer, tv, it’s some small apartment. My mouth and hands were duck taped, but I got up anyways and looked around. I heard people talking then the door opened. It was Takato and Rokuro.

“Oh good your awake.” He stepped closer to me and I stepped back.

“Hey Aoi guess what you’re going to do.”Rokuro said rubbing his hands together, but then Takato reached out and grabbed me while I was distracted. He threw me on the ground and put his knee in my stomach.

“You’re going to tell him where Reita is.” Takato pressed his knee into me.

“ _Mmm_ ” I can’t believe it hurt this much.

He let up and pulled the tape off my mouth. “Now where is he?”

“Go fuck yours—”

He slapped me across the face , making my lip bleed. Rokuro kneeled and looked at me.

“You know you’re making things harder for yourself. But that’s ok, more fun for us.” He pulled out a pocket knife. “Now if you don’t want this in your ass you will cooperate.”

I tried to break free of the tape, but then Takato punched my face. Everything was blurry from it for a minute. Takato picked me up and threw me onto his bed. Rokuro went behind me with the knife and rubbed it against my back, arms, legs, then on my ass. He pulled my boxers off and I started to cry.

“Don’t cry we won’t hurt you, too badly.” Rokuro put knife to my hole, but as he started to push it in, Takato stopped him.

“I still want to play with him. You do that and I can’t.”

 The knife was pulled away.

“Fine. I have other ways of persuasion.” I heard him closing the knife.

 

_~~URUHA’S P.O.V~~ _

            When I woke up this morning Aoi was sound asleep. He’s so beautiful when he’s asleep. I do feel bad, since he wanted to do it last night, but I was too tired. I’ll make it up to him when I get home. We don’t have to work tomorrow so I’ll have fun tonight. I got into my car and headed home.

            When I got there the door was unlocked, which was strange. He always locks the door whether he’s here or not.

“Aoi?” I called as I walked in. “He must be at work.”

I looked around and saw our clothes all over the floor. He always cleans up, maybe he got up late. I guess I could do it for him for once. I started cleaning, but then I heard a phone go off. It wasn’t mine, it was Aoi’s.

“Work?” I read the screen as I picked it up. “Hello?

_“Shiroyama where the hell are you?”_

“This is Uruha. Yuu’s not there?”

“No he’s not, where is he?” I think this is his manager.

“I don’t know, but I’ll find him.”

“Don’t bother. Just tell him he’s fired.” He hung up on me.

“Smooth Aoi.” I threw his phone on the bed. Maybe he’s at Kai’s or something, so I called him.

“Hello.” Miyavi answered.

“Why... never mind. Is Aoi there?”

“No. Why would he be?”

“He’s not here or at work.”

“Call and see he’s at Ruki’s. If he’s not call the cops. We’ll head over there soon.”

“K see ya.” I hung up and called Ruki.

“What’s up.” He sounded sleepy.

“Is Yuu there?”

“No.”

“Would you guys come over?”

“Sure when?”

“Now please.” I was worried.

“On our way.” He hung up and I called the cops next.

            Ruki got here first. He looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and he was slow moving.

“Where’s Reita?”

“He still has a slight fever, so I made him stay.” He said as he walked in past me. “So what’s going on?”

“Yuu’s missing. He’s not at work, his phone is here, I saw his car when I pulled in. I can’t find him. So I called you guys and Kai is on the way.”

“Did you call the police?”

Someone knocked on the door, I opened the door for Kai and Miyavi.

“I called the cops, but they said he might just be wondering and not want me to know. If he doesn’t come back in forty eight hours to call again.” I wiped my eyes. “His car, his phone is here. He didn’t go to work. He always cleans when he wakes up and he always locks the door. He didn’t. Someone had to of taken him.”

“We don’t know that. We should wait a few hours.” Kai said as he forced me to sit me down on the sofa.

“But—”

Kai covered my mouth. “Let’s wait. Maybe he’s out walking.”

“Fine.” I didn’t have a choice. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

            I opened my eyes and saw Ruki asleep, sitting against the wall. I looked over and saw Miyavi asleep, too.

“Miyavi.” I said poking him.

“Mmm.” He swatted my hand away.

“Wake up!”

“What?”

“Where’s Kai?”

“Good question.” He said standing up. “Kai! Where are you?”

We started looking around, but then, I heard the door open and ran in to see Kai coming in wet.

“Where were you?” Miyavi asked.

“I went to smoke.”

 I took a deep breath. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m looking for him.”

“Wait.” Kai said grabbing my arm. “We’ll all go. Miyavi wake up Ruki.”

Miyavi woke him up and he slowly walked out with us. I was walking faster than them and when I turned the corner, I think my heart stopped.

 _“Yuu!”_ I saw him in his gray boxers, no shirt, soaked and walking, holding himself against the wall.

“Kou.” He whimpered and fell to his knees as I ran to him. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. His face was swollen, lips were bloody, arms and chest was covered in gashes.

“What happened?”

“They know where we live.” He whispered as the others came around the corner. “Aoi!”

I picked him up in my arms and rushed back to our apartment.

“They’re after Reita. They don’t know where he is.” He whispered as we walked through our door. “We can’t stay here, they know where we live. They’ll come back, I got away from them. But they’ll come back.”

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            “On our way.”Ruki said then closed his phone.

“What’s going on?”

“Uruha thinks Aoi is missing. He asked if we could come over.”

He stood up and started putting his clothes on. When I stepped out of the bed my legs gave out and I fell.

“Reita!” He yelled running over to me. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.”

He helped me back onto the bed.

“I guess I shouldn’t of been so rough last night. Maybe you should stay and sleep.” He said pushing me onto my back.

“Ruki, I’m ok. You’re just worrying too much.”

“Your fever isn’t completely gone yet.” He gently said. “I just...” He looked away. “I just don’t to ever see you like that again.”

I pulled him down by his arm and turned his head. “Like what?”

“When you were in the hospital with tubes in you and bandages covering your body. It scared me.” He whispered rubbing my face. “I’ll call and check up on you later. Stay here and get some sleep.”

I watched as he put on a shirt and closed the door. I heard as he left the suite.

            It was hot. I woke up drenched in sweat and thirsty. I got up and saw the sheets soaked too, so I took them off and put them in the dirty clothes basket. I went to the refrigerator to find the only thing in there to be a bottle of Smirnoff.

“Doesn’t he ever buy food to last a week?” I guess I could go and buy groceries. I can even make curry for the two of us tonight. Knocking on the door interrupted my thought. I wonder who that is. I answered and saw a short girl with my bass.

“Rie. How’d you know where I was?” I asked as I let her in.

“You left your wallet and it had the address in it. I brought your bass too.”

“Thank you.” I said softly. I took it and sat it behind the couch.

“You’re welcome. I have to get back to the bar. Jacob says hi.”

“Tell him I said hi and thank you for everything.”  I walked her to the door.

“I will. Come and visit us sometime.”  She walked out and waved back. I waved and closed the door.

“I need to take a shower before I go anywhere.” I said to, myself.

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took my bandages off and looked at myself in the mirror. I can’t believe how many hickies he left on my neck and chest. I turned around and looked at the hickies on my back and ass too. I got in the shower and thought about what positions we can do tonight. I quickly finished, got dressed and counted the money I had in my wallet. I had enough for some curry, so I went down and headed to the store down the street. It started sprinkling when I walked in.

            “I shouldn’t stay long.” I said, but by the time I got out it was pouring, so I ran as fast as I could back to the suite. When I got into the elevator my phone went off, and I answered without looking to see who it was.

“Hello.”

“ _Where the hell are you?”_ Ruki was yelling.

“Calm down. I’m in the elevator coming up now.” I heard a click. He had hung up. “Why are so angry?”

When I walked in I saw Kai putting bandages on Aoi. I opened my mouth to ask.

“ _Where the hell were you?”_ Ruki asked grabbing my arm.

“ _Ow!_ Ruki let go you’re hurting me.” I said yanking my arm away. “I just went to the store.”

_“I told you to stay here!”_

“What’s wrong with you? Why are so mad at me?” I asked sitting the groceries down.

“Aoi was kidnapped from his home and raped. He said those guys were after you. We kept calling you, but you didn’t answer. When we got here and you were gone we freaked out.”

“Sorry I didn’t have service in the store.”

_“You shouldn’t have left!”_

“ _I can take care of myself!”_

_“Giving blow jobs to strangers for cash and cutting yourself. Yeah, you do a great job!”_

“ _Ruki!”_ Kai yelled.

I squeezed my eyes shut. “ _At least I’m not a filthy drunk!_ ”

He punched me in the face so hard I fell face down on the floor. I felt my cheek swelling up. He flipped me over and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

“I’m _not_ a drunk. I rarely drink and when I do, it’s because I’m depressed. In my opinion, that’s better than slicing my wrists every day.”

I looked up in his eyes and I saw someone different. I was so scared, I punched him in the face and he fell onto his side. I slid back against the wall as the tears ran down my face. Ruki looked at me and his expression changed.

“Reita. I-I’m sorry.” He said reaching for me.

“ _Don’t touch me!”_ I cried curling my legs back and then the room was quiet.

 _“Why are you such bratty little kid?”_ He asked as he grabbed my shoulders and forced me onto my back. “All you ever do is cry and beg for sex. You act like a little whore.”

His face was red with anger. I couldn’t stop shaking, he was going hurt me and I started crying more.

 _“No! Stop! Please Stop!”_ I begged, trying to push him off.

“Ruki get off him!” Miyavi yelled.

_“Like hell!”_

“ _No!”_ I yelled before kneeing him in the stomach, then I turned over to crawl.

“Stop it!” He said as he got on top of me.

“ _Please no more!”_

I elbowed him in the face, knocking him off me. I got up and ran out the suite. I tripped and fell into the elevator.

“Reita!” I heard Kai as the doors closed. When the doors opened up I ran out into the pouring rain. I kept running until I tripped and landed into a puddle. I sat up and looked at my hands. They were covered with blood and my wrists were bleeding too. A car drove by and splashed water all over me. I got up and stumbled a few feet before I fell again. It was really cold. My body was freezing as my vision started going white. I hated this, I hated what has happened. Why is everything around me so cold. I can feel my body shivering, but then it was suddenly warm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            “Ow.” I tried to stand up, but I was too dizzy. I heard someone run after him.

“Ruki, why did you act that way?” Miyavi asked, helping me up.

“I...”                           

Kai ran back in. “Reita got to the elevator before I could reach him.”

“It’s still pouring out.” Aoi mumbled standing up. “We have to find him.”

“Not you.” Uruha pushed him down.

I stumbled to the door and ran to the elevator. When I got in Miyavi and Kai ran in behind me.  When it opened we all ran out into the lobby.

I ran to the man behind the desk. “Hey which way did the guy before us go?”

“He ran out and took a left.”  

            We ran out and started looking around for him. When we got further down we saw someone laying in a puddle.

“Reita!” I yelled running and slid on my knees beside him. His hands were scrapped and his face was swelling from where I punched him. I rolled him over so Miyavi and Kai could put him on my back. We got back to the suite and saw Tsumi and Kiba leaving.

“What were you doing here?” I asked as we passed them.

“We were here to get Aoi’s statement, but he doesn’t want to talk tonight. We’ll be back tomorrow to take it.” Tsumi said then got in the elevator. I felt Reita starting to shake badly.

“We need to get him into some warm water.”  Miyavi said. Kai opened the door and I ran into the bathroom. I sat Reita down on the toilet and started undressing him as Kai turned the water on.

“Ruki you need to get in too.”

“Why?”

Kai looked at Reita. “He can’t lay in there when he’s passed out, he might drown.”

“Oh.”

            I got undressed and stepped in. Kai helped me lift him in and laid him down on me. He turned the water off and left.

“I’m an idiot.” I hugged him. “I can’t believe I just hurt you again. I can’t control my anger when I’m worried. I don’t expect you to forgive me again. But please, just wake up.”

I laid my head on his shoulder and I started to cry.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Reita! I’m so sorry. I was worried, I got angry and I ended up hurting you again.”

“Ruki, you scared me.” He said squeezing my arm. “I thought you were going to hurt me.”

I stayed quiet. I pressed my head against his back and rubbed it. “It doesn’t matter what I say, I can’t take it back. Reita, I swear I won’t ever hurt you again.”

“Ruki.”

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Am I really like a whore?”

“What? _No!_ ” That uh... that was something that should have never been said.”

“Good.”

He turned over, pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I grabbed his head and kissed him back, but his hand slipped. He slid down my body, I grabbed  him before his head went into the water. He looked up and smiled at me.

“Let’s get you out and to bed.” I said, but as I started raising him, he stopped me.

“Wait.” He said then slid up and curled up on me. “You’re warm.”

“Yeah, but my heart is cold.”

He raised up. “It’s only cold because it’s raining inside you. You just need the sun to come back and warm it up again.”

“Then,” I pulled his head to my chest. “would you be my sun again?”

He kissed my chest and sat up. “I’ll always be your sun.”

I pulled his head up and kissed him, then we just laid there for a while.

            “Hey is Reita ok?” Kai asked through the door after what seemed like an hour.

“He’s fine.”

“Dinner’s ready, so come out and eat.” He sounded relieved.

“You hungry?” I asked

“Yeah. Let’s eat.”He said smiling as he sat up. I stood up and helped him out. “I-It’s cold.”

He leaned on me still shaking. I sat him down on the toilet.

“I’ll get us some clothes.” I said then. I ran out with towel on and grabbed sweat pants for the both of us. We changed, walked out and saw them eating curry.

“Reita I hope you don’t mind, we cooked the curry you bought.” Kai said smiling as he handed us bowls. Reita smiled and took them. He handed one to me and we sat by Aoi on the couch. Reita and Aoi both had a hard time eating. Reita’s cheek was fully swollen at this point and Aoi face was even worse. He ended up only eating about half his food. Miyavi had left when I was in the tub and brought sleeping bags for everyone. Aoi slept on the couch while the others slept in the bags and Reita slept with me of course.

            I woke up and saw Reita still asleep beside me. I gently got up, not waking him, and went out into the living room. Kai was washing dishes and Aoi was still asleep on the couch. Uruha was leaning on the couch .

“Hey Kai, where’s Miyavi?” I asked.

“He went to buy stuff for breakfast. I was going to cook, but you don’t have any more food.” Kai said drying his hands and the dishes. “Go and see if Reita still has a fever. He might since he ran out in the cold rain last night.”

“Thanks for making me feel more like shit.”

“Yeah, it’s a feeling you deserve.”  

“I know.” I whispered

“Ruki, just because you deserve it, doesn’t mean you have to live with it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Reita will forgive you. But he will still be scared of you, so make it up to him. Show him the gentle side of you, like before.”

I smiled, then walked into the room and saw Reita waking up.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” He whispered. I crawled over and kissed him gently.

I put my hand on his head. “Good it feels like your fever is gone. I’ll get the thermometer to be sure.” I ran into the bathroom grabbed it and ran back out. He took it from me and stuck it in his mouth. I was surprised to find that his fever was finally gone.  “When Miyavi gets here, Kai will make breakfast. Are you thirsty? I’ll get you some water.” I said getting up, but he grabbed my hand.

“It’s ok, I’m fine.”

“Are you still afraid of me?” I asked

He popped his head up, but he didn’t answer.

“You are.” I smiled. “I’m sorry.”

He grabbed my hand. “I love you a lot and I’m not scared of you. I’m still just a little shaken up from yesterday.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry it’s getting annoying.” He said getting out of bed and he took his pants off. I found myself staring at his pail body, his frail hips, and his sweet, sexy ass. I was losing my composure. He went through one of my drawers and took out some of my pants out.

            “Can I wear these?” He asked turning around.

“Sure.”

I covered my face so he wouldn’t see me blush.

“Are you ok?” He asked walking to me.

“I’m fine.”

I got up and tried to walk past him, but my foot go tangled in the sheet, tripping me. Reita reached and grabbed me but he ended up falling with me.

“ _Ah!”_ I felt him land on my erection

“Ruki.”

I stood up and ran into the bathroom.

“Calm down, calm down.” I was whispering myself.

“Ruki” He was talking at the door. “Do you want me to help you?”

“ _No. I’ll do it.”_

“But.” He opened the door “I want to.”

“Reita please.”

I grabbed myself, but he kneeled and moved my hands away. He pulled my pants down and rubbed my erection.

“Wait let me sit on the toilet.” I stopped him before he started sucking me. I sat down and spread my legs. He started sucking on my tip and bit down a little. He slowly sucked me deeper. I grasped a hand full of his hair as he sucked harder on me. I felt his breath at my hilt.  I saw him move his hand down into his boxers.

 _“Ah! Reita! More!”_ I threw my head back as he got faster. I bended over so I wouldn’t thrust in his mouth. I slid my hand down his back and pushed his boxers down enough so I could slid my fingers in him.

“ _Mmm.”_ He stopped as I started fingering him.

“ _Please Reita, don’t stop.”_ I loved it. He started sucking hard, trying not to bite me. I slid two more in him and he shot out onto the floor. He deep throated me faster and clenched my pants legs. I felt the rush coming, and I couldn’t hold it. I pushed him off and came all over his face.

“You’re very warm.” He wiped some off with his finger and licked it.

“Stop that or you’ll make me horny again.”

“Hey you guys Kai started break...fast.” Miyavi opened the door and saw us. “I’m glad you guys are getting along again. Do you have room eat?”

Reita turned and looked down with his face red.

“Go away.” I threw some toilet paper at him.

“Ok but are you going to be out to eat soon or should we set two plates aside.”

“We’re done, now could you leave!” Reita sounded mad.

“Sorry.” He closed the door laughing. I grabbed a rag off the sink and wet it. I lifted his head and washed his face off. He stood up and washed his hands in the sink, he looked pissed.

“What’s wrong?” I asked pulling my pants up and walked to him.

He pulled his boxers up and hugged me. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Was it because of me?”

“No. I don’t know why, but I just couldn’t get to sleep.” He said closing his eyes.

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to eat first, K.”

He smiled. “K.”

            We walked out and saw everyone, but Kai sitting and watching tv. Reita sat down beside Aoi and I walked in the kitchen.

“You need any help?” I stopped beside Kai.

“Yeah after I fix the plates, you can help me take them out to them.” He said flipping the French toast. After they were done he made the plates and we handed them out. We came back grabbed ours and joined them watching tv. Aoi stopped eating after a few bites and everyone noticed.

“Aoi, please eat.” Uruha rubbed his lover’s leg. Aoi kept looking down, not answering. Reita handed me his plate.

“Aoi, let’s talk.” Reita said. He stood up, pulled Aoi off the couch and lead him to my room. He turned the light on and closed the door.

“Why?” Uruha asked. “Why won’t he talk to me?”

“He’s ashamed.” I stood up. “Reita was the same. Aoi is lucky, he can talk to Reita about what happened because he can relate to it. Reita didn’t have anyone but himself. After they talk some, he’ll open up to us and it’ll be easier for him to tell the officers.”

“What do you mean Reita was the same?” Miyavi asked.

“He never showed it around you guys. But sometimes he would freeze and be lost in his own world. He would cry and hold himself for hours when you guys weren’t around. He wouldn’t talk or look at me either. He finally got over it right before we broke up.”

“I hope Reita can help him.” Uruha looked at his food as Kai took the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

 

_~~AOI’S P.O.V~~ _

            Reita grabbed my hand and lead me to Ruki’s room. He sat me down on the bed and sat beside me.

“Aoi. I know how you feel. It helps if you talk about, so talk to me.” He rubbed my back waiting for me. “Please talk.”

“Someone knocked on the door and I answered. Takato held a gun to my head and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in this apartment and then him and Rokuro came in. They wanted to know where you were at, but I wouldn’t tell them, so Rokuro pulled my boxers off and he said he was going to do to me what he did to you. As he was shoving the knife in Takato stopped him. He said that if Rokuro did that he couldn’t have fun with me. Rokuro put his knife away and they threw me on the bed. He left the room but Takato lifted my hips and started screwing me. Then the other guy walked in and waited for him to finish. He finally came and pulled out. Rokuro walked to me and turned me over. He took his knife and sliced small cuts all over my body. He kept asking where you were at.  When I didn’t tell him, he started punching me in the face. He flipped me back over and raped me. He got really rough and made slashes on my back and on my ass. When he came he put a stopper in me so his semen wouldn’t leak out. I kept trying to pull the tape off, but I couldn’t. He grabbed a whip and started hitting me with it. About the third hit, he hit the tape and ripped it, but they didn’t notice. Then Takato told him to stop, so that he could ‘have fun with me’. Rokuro said fine and that he would be back in a few hours. When he left, Takato pulled the stopper out and flipped me over. He entered me again, but I waited until he was about to cum and I ripped the tape. When he came I raised up and punched him. He fell back and I grabbed a lamp from his night stand. When he stood up I hit him upside the head and grabbed my boxers as I ran out the door. I just kept running. Then I saw a road sign and I knew I was close to my apartment. I ran to it and when I saw Uruha, I didn’t know what to do or say to him.” After I finished, I hugged Reita and cried into his chest.

            “Aoi, you were strong enough to fight back and get away. You didn’t need someone to save you like I did. You will get through this, but you can’t do it alone. Let Uruha in, let him give you his love.” He said as he hugged back. I looked up into his baggy eyes and smiled.

“Reita you’re strong too.” But he looked away. “Reita?”

“If I was strong, I wouldn’t have had to do blowjobs for extra cash, I wouldn’t have cut myself when I was depressed. I would have fought back when I was being raped.” He started crying.

“Reita don’t cry.” Now I was trying to help him, but then someone started knocking on the door.

“Aoi?” Uruha opened it. I wiped my eyes, but I still didn’t feel right looking at him. “Tsumi and Kiba are here. They’re waiting for you.” He sounded mad. I didn’t move, I still don’t how I’ll do this.

“I’ll help you get through it.” Reita said grabbing my hand and pulled me up. I looked up and saw Uruha with a pained expression as he turned around. He started walking to the door, I let go of Reita, then reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Uruha.” I said. “Please, don’t be mad.”

He turned around and lifted my face so our eyes could meet. He moved the hair out of my face and gently kissed me.

“See.” We turned to see Reita smiling. “You’re not alone, just let them in.”

Reita made me feel better because he was right.

            We walked out and saw everyone waiting. We sat on the couch, me in the middle, Uruha and Reita sat by me. Kiba stood, while Tsumi sat across from us. Ruki sat in his chair by Reita, Miyavi and Kai stood. I was still a little nervous, but Uruha was by me, so I told them what I told Reita. Uruha squeezed my hand throughout the whole thing, he was pissed. I could tell Reita was exhausted, but he stayed with me and he stayed awake. When I got done, the officers left and Ruki went to the store with Kai.

Uruha pulled me into a tight hug. “You know that no matter what happened, I still love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” I hugged him back . Miyavi turned the tv on and smiled at us. But when he looked over, his smile disappeared. I turned and saw Reita looking down with a sad face.

“Reita are you ok?” I asked grabbing his arm and he flinched.

“Huh? What?” He looked confused.

“Are you ok, you look upset?” Miyavi asked.

“Oh. I’m fine I’m just really tired.” He said rubbing his eyes. “I’m going back to sleep.”

He walked into Ruki’s room and closed the door.

“His fever may be gone, but he still looks ill.” Miyavi said.

“Yeah.” Uruha leaned back and I laid in his lap. He rubbed my head as we watched tv. There were several shows on that I wanted to watch, but we ended up watching the news for now. There was something on about a young girl getting an award for calling the police when an old woman was having a heart attack. It was sad, because the old woman passed away that morning, but the girl managed to give her a few more hours of life. I closed my eyes and focused on Uruha’s hands through my hair. I don’t watch anything else that was sad, but then Reita came out with red eyes.

“Hey tell Ruki to wake me up when he gets back.” He said then went back in before we could answer.

            Ruki and Kai finally returned with bags full of groceries.

“Is Reita asleep?” Ruki said sitting down his bags

“Yeah, but he wants you to wake him up.” Miyavi said as he got up to help Kai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I walked in and saw Reita moving around in the bed.

“Reita.” I whispered as I climbed in the bed.

He turned over. “Ruki.” He had been crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“ _Ruki!_ ” He hugged me. “Don’t leave.”

I wrapped my arms around him. “I won’t, but tell what’s wrong so I can help.”

“ _I kept my promise, but it took so long for you to get back.”_ He started crying again. _“Last night I started remembering bits and pieces of what happened when I was drugged._ _Ruki I don’t want to remember!”_

“What happened? What did they do to you?” I asked, but he couldn’t answer. I pushed him down and laid on his chest as I kissed him. It got him to stop crying, but I had to stop so we could breath. I got off and laid by his side, but he sat up.

He wiped his eyes. “When they were doing that stuff to me I hated it, but as they continued,” He looked away from me. “I started to enjoy it. I was allowing them to do that stuff, I even rode them. Ruki I’m sorry.”

“Reita.” I said as I pulled his hands off his face and pulled him down on top of me. “Drugs were forced into you. You were high and they took advantage of you. So don’t blame yourself, please. I love you so much. And I can’t even tell you how happy I am that you didn’t hurt yourself again .”

He looked up at me and smiled. “I love you too.”

            He laid his head down and finally fell asleep. I laid there for a while and then Kai walked in.

“Shh.”

“How is he?” He whispered.

“He’ll be ok. He just needs to rest.” I whispered rubbing his head.

“I came in to see what you wanted to eat.” He walked closer so I could hear him.

“Spaghetti. That’s his favorite.”

“Ok.” He quietly said before he left.

            “Ruki. Ruki.” I opened my eyes and saw Miyavi over me.

“What?” I asked sitting up, forgetting Reita was on me. He fell to the side and woke up. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.” He said slowly sitting up beside me.

“Well that saves me the effort of waking both of you up. Dinners done.” Miyavi said walking out.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“Kind of. What did they make?”

“Spaghetti.”  When I said that, he smiled. We got up and went in the living room and saw them waiting for us. We fixed our plates and sat down with them. Aoi was eating and laughing, I guess Reita helped him a lot more than we thought. Reita got up and got another plate full.

“Don’t make yourself sick.” Kai said as Reita sat back down.

“But I’m hungry.” Reita said before taking a big mouthful of spaghetti.

“That’s fine just don’t eat too much.” I took half off his plate and onto mine. “If you’re still hungry after you eat that, I’ll give you the rest.”

“Ok.” He continued to eat as we all did. Reita didn’t finish what he had, so I finished what I had on my plate. Aoi was last to get done but, at least he ate it all. Reita got up and took the plates in the kitchen. I walked in and stopped him from washing the dishes.

“I’ll do it. Go ahead and go back to sleep.”  I said as I started washing them.

He wrapped his arms around me. “I want to take a shower.”

“So take one.”

“I want you to take one with me.”

“K.” I kissed his lips. “Go get our clothes ready and start the shower. I’ll go in when I’m done.”

“Ok.” He smiled and I watched as he walked in my room. I finished up the dishes and walked in there.

“Hey Ruki.” Uruha called me. “We need to take a shower.”

“We’re about to take ours.” I came back out.

“We know what you guys are going to be doing. So can we take ours first?”

“Let me ask Reita.”

            I walked in and saw him waiting for me. “Hey they want to take theirs first. They wanted see if they could go before us.”

He looked down. “I guess.”

“Hey we can take a shower after we’re done in bed.” I smiled. He turned the shower off and walked to the bedroom door. “Go ahead.”

He waited by the door as Uruha walked in. “We’re taking one at time.” He said as he went in the bathroom.

“Uruha,” Reita walked to him. “Don’t bother us when you come out.” He gave Uruha a dirty look.

“Got it.” He closed the door as Reita went and closed the bedroom door.

            I took my shirt and pants off as I sat down on the bed. Reita took his shirt off and walked to me.  He leaned over to kiss me and I pulled his pants down as we fell back onto the bed. He kicked his pants off as we turned over. I got off the bed and pulled his boxers off, he sat up and sucked on my stomach. He licked my up my stomach as he pulled my boxers down. I pulled the covers up and pushed him down. He moved his body completely on the bed as I climbed back on and I threw the covers over us. I sucked all over his neck while I slid my hand down and I started massaging him, making him hard.

 _“Mmm. Ruki.”_ He had such an erotic voice.

“Reita, would it be alright if we went slow tonight?”

He turned his head, but kept staring, and then he smiled. I smiled going down to his calves, kissing and sucking up to his inner thigh. I licked up to his balls sac and sucked one as I jacked  him off with my other hand. He was moaning and gripping my hair as I nibbled on him and then I went down lower. I stuck my tongue inside his hole and he arched his back, moaning louder than ever before. I just found out that he loved to be fucked by my wet tongue and loved it more when I chewed on his muscles. After a few minutes, I pulled out and raised up so I could suck more on his twitching cock. I swirled my tongue around his tip, but I licked down to his hair and licked up to his chest. I raised his hips and I took my member, pushing it slowly into him.

 _“Mmm.”_ He wrapped his arms around me. I gently rocked my hips back and forth as his erection stood up more proudly between his legs.

            We heard the shower turn off, but we didn’t pay attention. I leaned over and kissed him. This was the first time we took it slow, and it was nice. We were both enjoying it, I mean the pleasure was lasting longer. It seemed like we only lasted for a few minutes when we were rough. Reita broke from the kiss and started sucking on my chest. I held myself up and started going at a good pace. He pulled my head down and kissed me, but I broke it. I sat up and the covers fell off as I started going faster.

“ _Akira!”_ I thrusted and came inside him as he shot up and spurted on my chest. I almost fell on him, but I caught myself. I looked down at his frail body, his ribs sticking out, arms so small I could wrap my hand around them, his face still bruised and swollen, and the scars on his wrists. I licked the small scar from his operation in the middle of his body. He still had hickies and scratches from when we last had sex.

“What?” He asked staring up at me.

“Your body’s beautiful. Can I see more of it?”

“Yeah.” He sat up. I rolled over on my back and he got over me, slowly going down on my aching member. His expression changed from relaxed to full of lust and his body tensed up all over. He slowly started riding me. He pressed his hands down on my chest and I grabbed his waist. He had the most erotic expression and he was breathing hard.

  _“You’re so warm inside. Faster!”_ I thrusted up in him. The sound of our skin slapping was loud, almost as loud as our moans. He was going faster than normal and was shaking his head trying not lose his composure, then he looked down at me with squinted eyes. Drool dripped from his mouth onto my chest as I grabbed his erection, squeezing, pulling and scratching it to tease him more. He got faster and went down harder, hitting the hilt. 

_“Ruki! Taka!”_ He came all over my chest, but I kept thrusting. He was shaking, but he started riding me again. I could tell he was pushing himself for me, but he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and fell on me. “S-sorry.”

He tried to lift himself, but I held him down. I smiled as I flipped him over and continued thrusting in him until I came, then I leaned over and kissed him.

“Ruki.” He was whispering.

“Yeah?” I sat up.

“Let’s do another position.” He smiled.

 

_~~KAI’S P.O.V~~ _

            We barely heard them through the wall. I’m glad that Ruki has thick walls, so we didn’t hear them that well. We were waiting for Uruha to get out so we could go ahead and take our showers too.

“Kai, you want to take a shower together?” Miyavi asked.

“If it’s alright with Ruki and after Aoi takes his.” I looked over and saw Aoi asleep on the couch.

“Hey.” Uruha said as he came out.

Miyavi smiled that perverted smile. “What took you so long?”

“None of your business.” He said as he walked to Aoi. “Wake up.”

“What?” Aoi mumbled not wanting to get up.

He kneeled by Aoi and rubbed his head. “Do you want to take a shower?”

“I’ll take one in the morning.” Aoi mumbled as he fell asleep again.

“Kai?” Miyavi asked.

“I’ll ask.” I said walking over to the door and saw Reita on his side, with his leg over Ruki’s shoulder as he was thrusting. They were really at it.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt. Can Miyavi take a shower with me?” I asked trying not to watch.

“ _Sure just... leave us alone.”_ Ruki’s voice shook.

“Miyavi come on.” I walked in the bathroom and turned the shower on. Miyavi walked in as I took my shirt off. He closed the door and pushed me against the wall so he could kiss me. He pulled my pants down and pulled me into a tight hug.

I pulled away. “Miyavi.”

“Sorry they made me horny.” He took his shirt off, his face was flushed with embarrassment. I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His erection popped out, he was bigger than usual. I kissed his tip and he twitched. I grabbed his dick and started licking him as he rubbed my head.

“ _Mmm.”_ He was looking down at me. I sucked gently on his tip, and then I started deep throating him. He clenched my hair and pulled it. “ _Mmm. Deeper!”_

He started thrusting so deep in my mouth, he was choking me. It was getting to the point that I was getting light headed. I started punching the side of his leg, he finally stopped and pulled out. I fell to the side coughing, trying to breathe.

“Shit, Sorry. Why do I always do that?”

“It’s ok. But now I get pay back. You have to watch, but you can’t touch.” I pulled my boxers off and laid back down. I spread my legs and started jacking myself off, I raised my hips as I stared up at him. I licked my fingers and slid them down my torso, rubbing my nipples, pinching and pulling them. I saw him losing his composure again. I turned over, took my wet finger and stuck them in me. I turned and saw him biting his lip and jacking himself. I spread my legs and stuck in two more fingers. My idea back fired, I got too horny so I took my fingers out and stood up. “Miyavi.”

I lead him into the shower.

“Enter me.” I commanded. He turned me around, pushed me into the wall and entered me. He thrusted in me rough. He knows how I like it.

 

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I woke up and felt Ruki breathing on my neck. He was still holding me and he was still in me. I tried to pull him out, but it just made me shiver.

“You cold?” He asked rubbing my chest. I don’t think he noticed it.

“A little.”

He raised up, pulling out a little.

“ _Mmm._ ” I squeezed the bed sheets.

“Sorry, I didn’t know I was still in you.” Yep, he didn’t notice. He started pulling out slowly.

“Don’t.” I grabbed him. “I want to stay like this.”

“K.” He pushed back in. I put my foot under the blanket and kicked it up close enough that we could grab it. We covered up and fell back to sleep.

            The sun woke me up this time and I sat up a little.

 “You’re up.” Ruki kissed my neck.

“How long have you been awake?”

“About an hour I think.”

“You didn’t have to stay with me.” 

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He said pointing down.

“Oh. You can take it out now.” I sat up and as he pulled out, I fell back on the bed.

“Are you still tired?”

“No. I just don’t have any energy.”

“Maybe some food and a shower will help.” He got up and sat out some clothes.

“Yeah. Let’s take the shower first.”

I was shaking as I stood and ended up falling, but he caught me. My stomach started hurting on top of that, so I grabbed it.

“Are you feeling ok?” Ruki asked as he sat me on the bed.

“Yeah I’m just hurting a lit- _Ow.”_ I squeezed my stomach and curled up.

“Reita!” He yelped grabbing me, but I pushed back.

“I need to get it out. The bathroom.”

I tried to stand, but I couldn’t. Ruki carefully  picked me up and took me to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet squeezing my stomach trying to push the semen out. I looked up and saw him staring at me in fear.

“Ruki get out. _Get out!”_ I started crying from embarrassment.

“Reita.” He sat in front of me. “You need help.”

“ _No! Ow!”_ I tried to push it out, but it wouldn’t come out.

“Let me see what’s wrong.” He said hugging me. “Please, let me help.”

“What’s going on?” Kai asked running in.

 _“Get out!_ ” I yelled.

Ruki slammed the door in his face. “Hold still.”

He leaned over and pushed me up a little. I felt him spread my cheeks and stuck his fingers in me.

“Ow.” I felt him spread me, but then I felt the semen flow out of me and I slowly started feeling better. I started shaking after all of it was out. I sat down all the way as Ruki got up and washed his hands.

“Um. Yeah you’re swollen, pretty bad. I guess it’s because I stayed in you all night.”

“I think Kai’s worried.” I looked up at him. He opened the door and we saw Kai holding his nose in pain.

“Sorry.” Ruki said, but Kai slapped his head.

“What happened?” He asked coming in.

“I’m ok, just bad stomach cramps.”

“Ok.” He still sounded worried. “Are you hungry.”

“A little.” I whispered.

“I’ll make some lunch then.” Kai said leaving Ruki’s room. Ruki closed the door as I turned the shower on. I turned and saw Ruki staring at me.

“Do you want to take it with me?”  

When he smiled, goose bumps covered my body. “Yeah.” He looked away. For some reason, we were embarrassed to be talking about this.  I got in, Ruki grabbed the rags and got in after me. We washed our own bodies in silence, for once.

“Would you get my back?” I asked.

“Sure.” He washed the top of my back, then he got lower and lower. “Do you want me to clean inside you?”  

“Please.” I held myself as he kneeled down and gently stuck his finger, covered by the rag, in me. He pushed the rag in and out, washing me as gently as he could. When he was done, we finished up, put on clothes and went out so we could eat.

            When we came out, Kai was the only person we saw.

“Where’s everyone?” Ruki asked.

“They went to get clothes and other stuff.” He went back to cooking. I sat down and Ruki went into the kitchen to help, but Kai pushed him out. So he sat down beside me and threw his arm over my shoulders. We sat and watched the weather channel as we waited for Kai. He finally brought out two plates full of chicken stir fry and went to get himself a plate. We all ate while watching some random tv show. I looked down at my half empty plate, not wanting to eat anymore.

“Are you ok?” Ruki put his hand on my shoulder, breaking my stare.

“Yeah, I just don’t feel like eating anymore.” I sat the plate on the coffee table and sat back.

Ruki sat his by mine and stood up. “Lay on your stomach.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” He turned my body and gently pushed me down. I felt him pushing my shirt up, so I sat up and pulled it off. I laid back down and he started massaging my back. I concentrated on his fingers and hands moving up and down my back. He slid his hands up to my neck and massaged it and my shoulders, too. I felt myself drifting into a world of my own, but then Ruki suddenly pressed down with his knuckles against my back.

“ _Ow! Ruki you’re hurting me!”_ I said sitting up, but I was pushed back down and a knee went into my back.

“ _Ow! Stop!”_ I swung my arm around and hit him off. I turned around, but then his hands suddenly grabbed my neck and started choking me. I looked up and saw Rokuro smiling at me. He pushed me down, tightening his grip, making me get light headed. I looked around and saw Kenji smiling with the others. They surrounded me and started touching me all over my body.

“ _...ira! Wake up! Akira!”_  

            I jumped up and hit my head on something hard.

“ _Ow.”_ Ruki grabbed his head while I was trying to catch my breath. I was shaking as I curled into a ball.

“Reita.” Aoi said putting his hand on my back, making me jolt. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. I looked back down and saw my pants drenched with sweat, my hair sticking all over my face, and the couch was soaked too.

“Reita. What happened?” Ruki asked.

“Dream.” I whispered. “It was just a dream.” I felt a sudden relief.

“A dream? Reita you stopped breathing.”

“I was being choked.”

            “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” He lifted me up and walked me into the bedroom. I didn’t even notice that the others were back until I saw them when I stood up. I fell onto the bed, still shaking. I couldn’t stop. Ruki walked into the bathroom and I heard the bath water running. He walked back out and he unbuckled my pants and pulled them off with my boxers. He reached over and took my wet nose band off. When he dropped it on the floor, it made a plopping noise. He threw my arm over his shoulder and walked me into the bathroom. I looked up at the mirror and saw bags under my eyes, sweat dripping from my face and neck. He sat me down in the tub and turned the cold water off when it was full enough. He poured soap in a rag and started scrubbing my chest.

“I can do it.”

“I know.” He said, but continued to wash the sweat off my body. Miyavi walked in with a glass.

“You need to drink some water. You might get dehydrated if you don’t.” He handed the glass to Ruki and closed the door as he left. Ruki handed it to me and I slowly drunk it. When I was done he took the glass away and finished washing me off.

“I’ll get you some more clothes.” He got up and left the bathroom. I stepped out the tub and wrapped myself with a towel. I walked in the room as Ruki was going through the drawer. I dried myself off. He handed me some boxers with a pair of pajama pants and he watched me as I put them on. He slid his hands on my sides and kissed me as he rubbed my back. We looked at each other in the eyes and stopped kissing.

“When did everyone get back?” I asked, getting on the bed.

“Several hours ago.” He said sitting by me.

“How long was I sleeping?”

“Well it’s five thirty now and you fell asleep about, um, one. So four and a half hours.”

“Oh.” I leaned on his shoulder. He pulled my head up and kissed me. I put my hands on his face as I pushed him on his back and got on top of him. I felt him rub down my back in to my pants and rubbed my ass. He started squeezing and scratching my butt as we kissed each other roughly. The only time we stopped was to breath and then we start again. He forced two of his fingers in my swollen hole. I pulled my tongue out, but he caught it and stuck his in my mouth. I felt our erections rub against each other. I moved my hands down and unbuckled his pants and pulled them down a little with mine. I grabbed both of us and jacked us both off. He started thrusting, rubbing his cock against mine. He forced two more fingers in me, he put his other hand on my head so I couldn’t pull from the kiss. I squeezed our dicks together and went faster. Then he started rubbing my prostate and that just made me start thrusting. He pulled away from the kiss so he could clench his teeth as he came. He squeezed inside me making me come too. I fell on his chest, catching my breath as he pulled his fingers  out.

“Hey guy’s you wanna order pizza?” Uruha walked in.

“I don’t care.” I whispered.

“Sure.” Ruki sighed.

I rolled off of him and onto my back. Ruki took his cum covered shirt off as he got up to get another one. He walked in the bathroom, came out with a wet rag, and walked to me. He wiped the cold rag against my face and it felt good, then he wiped my neck and my chest.

“I’m going to help wash some dishes.” He got up. I put my dick in my pants as I watched him leave and my eyes got heavy. Soon my eyes closed and I drifted away.

            “Reita.” I heard someone whispering and then felt someone sucking on my neck. I opened eyes and saw Ruki.

“Hey.”

“Are you hungry? The food’s here.” He said rubbing my head.

“I really want to sleep.”

“But you _need_ to eat.”

“Would you bring it to me?” I asked.

“Ok.” He stood up and walked out.

            “Here you go.” I opened my eyes and saw him over me. I sat up and slid back against the head board. He handed me the plate and he sat beside me with his plate in his hand. We ate together, leaning on each other. I finished the pizza.

“I want some more. You?” I asked when I saw his plate empty.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll get it this time.” I grabbed his plate and got off the bed.

“Let’s go together.” He got up and walked with me. We walked in the room and saw the others eating at the table. They smiled as we walked past them. We grabbed more pizza and we sat at the table with them.

“Hey Ruki,” Uruha wiped his mouth. “do you think Aoi and I could get some alone time, some time.”

Aoi coughed as he choked on his food.

“Well,”

“We can hang out at my place.” Miyavi said taking a big bite of his pizza.

“That’s fine.” I said smiling at Ruki.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks guys.” Uruha smiled, but Aoi got red. We all went to bed at the same time, but I couldn’t sleep.

“Are you ok?” Ruki whispered.

“I’m fine. Here.” I laid his head on my chest and I rubbed it.

“Mmm. That feels good.” He said as he fell back to sleep.

_**“Ah! Ah!” I was riding him again and then Takato stuck his dick in my mouth, making me suck him. Then I lifted my hand and started jacking off the other guy as two of them left.**_

I woke up sweaty and looked to find Ruki still sleeping. I just stayed there and rubbed his head. It took forever for the sun to rise and even longer for them to wake up.

“Hey wake up.” Miyavi walked in. “You up?”

“Yeah.” I said. “I’ll wake him.”

“K. We’ll be waiting for you.” He closed the door.

“Ruki. Ruki wake up.” I sat up sliding him of my chest.

“Mmm.” He buried his head in the pillow.

“Come on wake up.”I said rolling him over. He peek through his eyes and smiled. He raised up and kissed me, but I pulled my tongue out.

“They’re waiting for us.” I pulled the covers off and slid my legs off the edge of the bed.

“You sound cranky. Did you sleep ok?” He said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

“No.” I whispered. We changed and walked out to find them waiting for us on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~LOVELIE ‘S P.O.V~~ _

            Mommy brought another man home again. I don’t bother asking their names anymore since it’s a different one almost every week. I heard a banging noise coming from her room one time and when I walked in to see what was going on. She said that they were wrestling, but I think they were doing something different. I may only be eight but I know what they were doing. She doesn’t realize it, but I’m smarter than she thinks. I miss daddy. He leaves on tours and stuff, but he’s not on one so I think he’s with Kai. I like Kai, he’s kind, patient, and he makes yummy food. Mom usual orders out when she’s here, when she’s not I find something. I know how to make sandwiches and stuff like that. I haven’t told dad that she leaves me all the time. I don’t want them to fight. I wish Kai was my mom. At least when they’re here, they don’t do anything, but hug. I’ve seen them kiss one time, but dad didn’t make an excuse. He said he didn’t want me to see it because he doesn’t want me to do it too. I promised him I wouldn’t. They do more, I know it, and I bet that’s why he doesn’t come home sometimes. I know dad misses me because when he sees me he can’t stop hugging me even when his arms are tired. He doesn’t miss mom though. When he comes home they either ignore each other or fight. Well mom just told me that he and Kai are coming over so I’m going to bed. She said that she’s going over to her boyfriend’s place and she might stay the night.

“Goodnight mommy.” I said looking up at her.

“Goodnight Lovelie.” She said, but she didn’t look up from packing her clothes. I ran to my room and jumped in my bed. 

            “Lovelie wake up.” Mommy shook me a little. “Your dad’s here.”

“Where’s he at?” I popped up.

“Down stairs. Brush your teeth first.” She said as she got up and left. I rushed to the bathroom brushed my teeth then ran back in my room and changed. I ran down the stairs when I heard them fighting.

“ _I don’t give a damn Miyavi!”_ Mommy was yelling. I peaked past the wall and saw Kai with two other guys behind him.

“ _I_ bought this house. _I_ can have as many guests as I want.” Daddy was trying not to yell. “They are staying and I’m seeing Lovelie.”

If mom didn’t always argue with dad, then he wouldn’t be mad every time he comes over.

“Whatever.”  Mom said as she walked out the house.

“Daddy!” I shouted as I ran and jumped into a hug.

“Hey sweetie. I’m sorry I haven’t been seeing you, but my friends needed some help. This is Ruki and Reita.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lovelie.” I reached and shook their hands, but then I saw Reita’s arm.“What happen to your wrist?”

“Uh...” He looked up at dad.

“Lovelie that was rude.” Dad sounded a little angry.

“Oh. I’m sorry Reita. I hope it gets better.”

“Me too.” He whispered. How could I describe Reita? Tired. Sick. He had bags under his eyes and he was very pale and skinny. Mysterious. He had a noseband over his face and I wanted ask, but I didn’t want them to be mad at me. Ruki, mmm, caring. Worried. He stood close to Reita and was holding his hand. They looked troubled, but they also looked like they were there for each other. I bet they are like daddy and Kai.

“Hey Kai, I’ll give you a hug if you make breakfast.” I said reaching my arms out and smiled. Him and the others started laughing.

“Sure.” Kai said as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Uncle Ruki. Uncle Reita, are you hungry too?”

“Yeah.” Ruki giggled, but Reita just smiled and shook his head.

“Daddy can I help Kai?”

“Ok. Sit down. You can watch tv if you want.” Daddy said to Ruki handing him the remote. He carried me into the kitchen and we saw Kai getting out pans.

“Kai we’re here to help.”

“Ok.”He smiled and daddy sat me on the counter top. I got to break eggs and mix them. I got to fix everyone a glass of milk and I got the plates out. They wouldn’t let me near the stove because they didn’t want me to get burned. They told me about how it could hurt me and that I should wait until I grew up some more before I actually cook on it. But they let me lay biscuits on a pan and they put them in the oven last. They didn’t take long to cook.

“Go and tell Ruki and Reita that it’s done.” Daddy said sitting me on the floor.

“K.” I ran to the living room. I saw Uncle Reita asleep on Uncle Ruki’s lap. He was rubbing Uncle Reita’s head.

“Psst. Breakfast is done.” I whispered.

“Ok we’ll in there in a minute.” Uncle Ruki whispered back. I ran back to the kitchen and sat in my seat as Kai and daddy were fixing the plates.

“Daddy.”

“Yeah?”

“Is Uncle Reita sick? He doesn’t look well.” I was worried even though I just meet him. Daddy looked at Kai. I looked up and saw him with a pained face.

“Yes. He’s very sick right now and we’re trying to help as best as we can. Don’t ask him about ok? He’s a little sensitive about it.” Daddy’s voice was low and he looked as sad as Kai.

“Ok.” I didn’t want them to be sad. And I think daddy doesn’t want me to ask because it might make Uncle Reita sad too.

            “Go ahead and sit. We’re fixing the plates now” Daddy stood up. I turned to see  Uncle Ruki and Uncle Reita coming in and they sat down across from me. I looked down and waited. Daddy and Kai sat down a plate in front of everyone and sat down with plates of their own. Oh man, I love Kai’s cooking. Even if it’s something simple. I never get cooked meals except for when him and daddy are here. Well when dad tries to cook, he ends up burning it. So we just order something or go out to eat.

“Hey Miyavi.”Uncle Ruki broke the silence. “Is there somewhere Reita can sleep?”

“I’m fine Ruki.”Uncle Reita whispered. He didn’t have any energy and I think everyone could tell.

“Yeah upstairs by my room.” I said for daddy. “I‘ll show you.”

“After we’re done eating.” Daddy said.

“Thanks.” Uncle Reita whispered.

            When I took my last bite, I looked up and saw everyone done except for Uncle Reita. He was eating very slowly. I didn’t notice till now, but his cheek was swollen and it looked like he had make up on hiding a bruise. He dropped his fork in his plate and stared at it. It looked like he didn’t even eat any of his food. I looked at his face and saw him trying to keep his eyes open. Everyone was looking down with sad faces, it was a very depressing atmosphere. He picked his fork up and tried to eat some more, but he couldn’t.

“You wanna finish it later?” Uncle Ruki broke the silence again. Uncle Reita looked sad but he shook his head yes. Kai and daddy stood up and took the plates off the table.

“Come on.” Daddy said to Uncle Reita. Him and Uncle Ruki stood up and followed daddy out of the kitchen.

            “I’ll help.” I walked to Kai who was washing dishes. He looked down and smiled at me.

“K.” He picked me up and sat me on the counter. He washed, rinsed and handed the dishes to me. I dried them and sat them beside me. Daddy came in and started rinsing the dishes.

“Reita passed out as soon as we got up stairs.” Daddy was talking to Kai.

“Is he ok?” Kai asked.

“He’s fine. I think it was because he’s exhausted. He...” Daddy looked down onto the sink.

“What?”

“I think he’s getting sick again. It’s probably from when he ran out in the rain.” Daddy sounded worried.

“Is he ok?” I asked. They had forgotten I was there.

“He’ll be fine.” Daddy reassured me.

“But he still needs medicine, right?” I was sick before and they gave me this nasty green stuff, but I got better a few days later.

“Yeah. I think we have some cold medicine somewhere.”

“Can I give it to him? I want to help him too.” I really did. I wasn’t trying to be a cute little kid. I worry about people, especially daddy’s friends.

“It should be ok as long as he isn’t coughing or sneezing.” Kai said.

“K. There should be some in the bathroom upstairs, above the sink.” I was proud for knowing where it was at.

“Well if you ever get sick and I’m not around, you know you’ll be taken care of.”

“True. My girl is smart.” Daddy said smiling at me and I smiled back.

            When we got done we went upstairs and searched for medicine to give him. We found some pills and Kai ran downstairs to get a glass of water. When he got up we walked in and saw Uncle Reita sleeping and Uncle Ruki sitting up, leaning on the headboard. He was rubbing Uncle Reita’s head and looking out the window beside the bed.

“Hey,” Daddy caught Uncle Ruki’s attention. “We brought some medicine for him. So he doesn’t get sick again.”

Uncle Ruki shook his head. “Reita wake up.”

“Mmm.” Uncle Reita was limp and unable raise his head. Daddy handed Uncle Ruki the pills and I raised the glass to him. He lifted Uncle Reita’s head and put the pills in his mouth. He took the glass from me and tilted it in Uncle Reita’s mouth, but the water just poured out. Uncle Ruki looked at me then at dad.

            “Lovelie go get a towel.” Daddy said to me. I ran out and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. When I got back I stopped at the door and saw Uncle Ruki holding Uncle Reita’s head, kissing him. He lifted up, took the glass from daddy and took a mouthful of it. He handed it back and raised Uncle Reita’s head again and kissed him. I saw water coming out of his mouth and flow down Uncle Reita’s cheek.

“Here daddy.” I walked in and Uncle Ruki jolted up. Daddy took the towel from me and wiped Uncle Reita’s face dried.

“Lovelie let’s leave them alone now.”

 Daddy picked me up and took me out. Kai closed the door and we went downstairs to watch tv.

            The afternoon was fun. We watched movies, played monopoly, they taught me how to play poker and Rummy. They even helped finish a puzzle of a wolf and her pups that I’ve been working on. We were in the middle of watching another movie when uncle Ruki walked down.

“Hey what we got to eat?” He asked.

“I’ll make you a sandwich.” Kai said and went into the kitchen.

“Hey are we going to stay the night here?” Uncle Ruki asked as he walked beside the couch.

“Probably.” Daddy answered. I looked outside and saw it dark.

“I have to get us some clothes and stuff then.”

“I need some too.” Kai said walking in.

“I’ll take you after we’re done watching the movie.” Daddy said.

“You’re leaving again?” I didn’t want him to.

“I’ll be right be back sweetie. I got to give Ruki a ride to his place to get some clothes and I need to get Kai some too.” Daddy kissed my head. “Kai will be here, so you won’t be alone.”

“Ok.” I didn’t want him to leave, but he said he’ll back. So I’m ok with it, besides Kai is staying and I’ll get him to make me a cake. Uncle Ruki finished watching the movie with us and then they left.

            “Kai will you help me make a cake?” I asked.

“Why do you want a cake?”

“So we can all eat it. Sweets makes everyone happy and you guys have all been sad so I want you to be happy. I also want Uncle Reita to feel better.”

“Do you have the stuff to make a cake?” He asked.

“Yeah we have a cook book and I made sure we had everything last night because I was going to ask you to make it anyways.”

“Ok.” Kai smiled and walked to the kitchen. I followed and he sat me on the counter so I could help. He got a pan, a big bowl, a big spoon and measuring cup. He got out all the ingredients listed in the book and we started. He let me mix the ingredients in a big bowl and he helped me pour it in the pan but he put it in the oven.

“It needs to cook for twenty minutes. It’s nine fifteen so at  nine thirty-five we take it out, ok.” Kai sat me back on the floor.

“Ok. I’m going to change into my pajamas.”

“Ok.” He said.

            I ran up the stairs, but then I heard the front door close.

“Daddy?” I asked myself. I turned to walk back down, but then I knew it wasn’t him, it was mom.

“Melody I thought you were staying at your boyfriend’s.” I heard Kai faintly.

“I am. I need to get some more clothes.” Mommy was loud. I saw her walking up the steps, I was wondering what Kai was doing.

“Melody wait. Reita is in your room sleeping.” He said coming to the stairs.

“Oh is he.” Mommy whispered as she walked past me. She didn’t even notice that I was standing there. She opened the door and turned the light on, but it didn’t wake him. I walked in as she ran to her bed. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off onto the floor. That woke him, but as he was trying to get up she slapped him with the back of her hand.

“Mommy Stop!” I ran and shielded him. She pushed me off and pulled him up by his hair again.

“ _Melody Stop!”_ Kai yelled, running in and grabbed her arm.

“Let go of me.” She said to Kai and tightened her grip on Uncle Reita’s hair.

“ _Ah!”_ Uncle Reita grabbed her wrist. He was in pain.

“ _Mommy stop please!”_ I screamed and started crying. I heard footsteps coming up and daddy ran in with Uncle Ruki.

“ _What the hell?”_ Daddy’s face turned red with anger, but Uncle Ruki’s was redder.

“Tell your toy to let go of me.”

“ _Ow! Let go!”_ Tears flowed down Reita’s face.

“Baby.” Daddy said. Kai let go and backed up.

“Hm. What kind of man are you?” She said to Uncle Reita. “Being beaten by a woman. Don’t ever get in my bed again you filthy creature.” Mommy jerked his head to the side and let him go. He fell and just laid there, I ran over to him. She grabbed her some clothes and walked to the door, but daddy was blocking it.

“Are you drunk?”He asked.

“None of your business.” She said as she pushed him to the side and walked out. Uncle Ruki ran beside me and turned Uncle Reita over. He was bleeding from his lip and had a cut from her ring on his cheek. Then I noticed that she had slapped his already swollen cheek.

“Reita I’m sorry.” Daddy sounded sad.

“It’s ok.” Uncle Reita whispered. He managed to lift himself up and we stood up with him.

“I have another guest room you can sleep in, but I have to find sheets and covers for the bed.” Daddy said as we left the room.

“Ok.” Uncle Ruki said. Uncle Reita was leaning on him as they walked back downstairs.

“Daddy why was mommy so angry at him?” I asked as he picked me up.

“Lovelie, your mom wasn’t being herself tonight. She didn’t mean to hurt him.” Daddy sounded like he was lying.

“Ok.” I just went along with it. “Oh no!”

“What?” Daddy asked.

“Kai the cake.”

“Don’t worry it still has ten minutes on it.” He smiled. That was a relief.

“Cake?” Daddy looked at me.

“Yeah we made a cake to cheer everyone up since you guys were upset earlier.”

“What flavor?” He asked as we got to the bottom.

“Chocolate.”

“Sounds yummy.” He said happily. He sat me on the couch and went to look for covers for Uncle Reita. Kai went in the kitchen to check the cake and I turned the tv on. Uncle Ruki and Uncle Reita were sitting beside me, watching tv too. Kai came out with a bag of ice and handed it to Uncle Reita. He sat it on his cheek and leaned on Uncle Ruki’s shoulder.

            “Ok I found some and I put them on the bed.” Daddy walked back in. “The room is down here past the kitchen second door on the left.”

“Thanks.” Uncle Ruki said.

“Lovelie time for you to go to bed.” Daddy said.

“But the cake.”

“We’ll eat it tomorrow.”

“K. Before you take me up, I have a question.” I said.

“What?”

“Why don’t you and Kai ever sleep in the same bed? I mean mommy sleeps in the same bed as her boyfriends. Uncle Ruki and Uncle Reita sleep together. Since you two love each other shouldn’t you sleep in the same bed?”

“Lovelie, it complicated.”

“Not really. I know your trying to protect me and stuff, but mommy wrestles with her boyfriends, so I don’t mind if you two sleep in the same bed. I want you to because when you don’t you look tired in the mornings like you two didn’t sleep well. But when you come over you’re awake.”

“Wait your mommy _wrestles_ with her boyfriend?”

“ _Boyfriends._ Well that’s what she calls it. I don’t know the right name for it, but people wrestle with clothes and they don’t wear clothes.”

Daddy’s face got bright red. I think I made him angry.

“Let’s just get you to bed.” He took me upstairs and help me changed my clothes. He tucked me and turned my light off. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

            I woke up and the sun was shining in my face. I got up, changed my clothes and ran down the hall to see if daddy was up. When I opened the door, I was happy to see daddy and Kai sleeping together. I quietly closed the door and ran down stairs. I saw Uncle Reita watching tv in his pajama pants and a big shirt. When I sat beside him he looked down at me and I saw that the bags were still under his eyes.

“Did you sleep ok?”I asked.

“Yeah.” He lied. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, but I’m waiting for Kai to wake up and cook.”

“I can make you something. What would you like?” He asked.

“You can cook?” I thought only Kai could cook. He shook his head and smiled. “Pancakes.”

“Ok.”  He walked in the kitchen and I heard him looking for pans. I walked in and stared at him looking for stuff.

“The mix is cabinet above you.” I pointed. He reached up and grabbed the box. He mixed it up and started cooking the pancakes. I ran to the table and waited for him to finish. I looked up and saw Uncle Ruki walking from the hallway and walked to me.

“Have you been waiting for Kai to get up and cook?”

“I was, but Uncle Reita is making me pancakes.”

“Oh.” He walked into the kitchen and I followed. We saw Uncle Reita putting second pancake on a plate and he turned and saw us.

“They’re done.” He brought the plate and syrup to the table for me. I sat down and watched as he poured the syrup on my food. I took a bite and I thought I died and went to pancake heaven. They were so delicious, I think they were better than Kai’s pancakes.

“Are you feeling ok?” Uncle Ruki asked him.

“I’m ok.” Uncle Reita followed him back into the kitchen. I grabbed my plate and jumped down to spy on them. When I peeked in from behind the wall, I saw Uncle Ruki push Uncle Reita into the fridge and they started making out. Uncle Reita pushed him off and turned to the stove, Uncle Ruki followed him. He turned Uncle Reita around, spread his legs with his knee and kissed him. Uncle Reita grabbed Uncle Ruki’s face and raised his knee up as Uncle Ruki was sliding his body up and down against his lover. He stopped kissing and licked down Uncle Reita’s neck and sucked on the side of it. He slid his hand down Uncle Reita’s pajama pants.

“ _Ah.”_ Uncle Reita bit his lip trying not to be loud. Uncle Ruki was sliding his hand up and down fast. Uncle Reita was breathing hard, but kissed Uncle Ruki to try a stay quiet. Then he pulled from the kiss and pulled his head back and tensed up. As he did, a creamy, somewhat clear liquid squirted out of his pants and hit the floor. Uncle Ruki turned him around and pulled his pants down a little. Then I saw the brunette’s pants being pushed out by something and he pulled it out. It looked like the thing mom’s boyfriends have except his was bigger and longer. He pressed it against Uncle Reita’s butt.

“T-Taka wait, Lovelie might see.” Uncle Reita said twisting his upper body.

“We’ll just say we’re hugging.” Uncle Ruki said as he turned him back around.

“Kai or Miyavi?”

“We’ll just say we’re wrestling.” Uncle Ruki said as he pushed it in the other’s butt.

“ _Ah!”_ Uncle Reita’s voice shook. They were doing the same motions as mommy’s boyfriends do to her. Uncle Reita turned his head and kissed Uncle Ruki as he pushed him into the cabinets. They were banging against the cabinets as they got faster. Uncle Reita broke the kiss and laid his arms on the counter as he begged for more. Uncle Ruki pushed him fully on his chest and laid on him. He was pushing so hard everything on the counter was moving. He lifted up and threw his head back, pushing Uncle Reita back and forth on his big stick. They were sweating a lot and they were really loud, but I don’t think Kai or daddy heard them.

“ _Akira!”_ He pushed hard in Uncle Reita. They stayed there, tensed up, breathing hard, so I left and went back to the table and continued eating.

            “Uncle Ruki!” I yelled. It took him a couple of minutes, but he finally walked in.

“Yeah?” He was wiping the sweat of his face.

“Could you bring me some milk please?”

“Sure.” He walked back in. I turned back around and saw Kai walking from the stairs.

“Who cooked for you?” He smiled as he walked up to me.

“Uncle Reita.”

“Really?” He said surprised.

“Yeah.” Uncle Ruki walked in and sat a small glass of milk in front of me. “He’s making more for us.” Just as he said that, I heard a pan hitting the floor and a weird bang.

“What was that?” I asked.

“Reita.” Uncle Ruki and Kai dashed in the kitchen. “ _Reita!”_

I went into the kitchen and saw Uncle Reita on the floor. Uncle Ruki flipped him and raised his head.

“ _Reita wake up! Wake up please! Please!”_ Uncle Ruki was crying.  

Kai saw me. “Lovelie get your dad now!”

 _“Reita wake up damn it!”_ Uncle Ruki cried out, lightly slapping his face.

“ _Lovelie!”_ Kai yelled and broke my stare.

            I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and in daddy’s room.

“ _Daddy! Wake Up!”_ I cried, jumping on his bed. He flinched as he quickly sat up.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“ _Uncle_ _Reita fell. Uncle Ruki shook him, but he’s not waking up!”_ I cried. He jumped up and ran out, putting his pants on. I ran behind him and as we go to the kitchen, we saw Uncle Ruki hugging Uncle Reita’s limp body. His face was wet, but he wasn’t crying anymore.

“Is he ok?” I asked, but they didn’t answer.

“What happened?” Daddy asked.

“We were in the dining room then we heard a pan fall and a loud noise. We ran in and saw Reita on the floor.” Kai said.

“Ruki.” We heard Uncle Reita whispering.

“Reita.” Ruki’s voice shook.

“Ruki...I’m so sleepy.” He whispered. Ruki lifted him and daddy helped carried him into the living room. They gently laid him on the couch. Kai put his hand on Uncle Reita’s forehead and then his cheek.

“Miyavi get me your thermometer, he might have a fever.”

He shook his head and walked out. I saw Uncle Reita sweating, breathing hard and swallowing.

“Are you ok?” I asked. He looked at me and it looked like he hadn’t notice me until then.

“I’m fine. I’m just…a little tired.” He was so quiet, I barely heard him. Kai walked into the kitchen and then daddy came back. He stuck the thermometer in Uncle Reita’s mouth.

“Rei” Uncle Ruki said putting his head down. Kai walked back in with a glass of water and a wet rag.

“Ruki hold this.” Kai handed the glass to him. He wiped Uncle Reita’s face and neck then the thermometer went off.

Daddy took it and looked sad. “He has another fever.”

Uncle Ruki took a mouth full of the water and kissed Uncle Reita, pouring the water in his mouth. Uncle Ruki sat up and moved the hair out of Uncle Reita’s face.

“More.” Uncle Reita whispered. Uncle Ruki took another mouth full and kissed him again. Uncle Ruki tried to lift up, but Uncle Reita pulled him back down and it looked like he was trying to eat his mouth.

“Ahm.” Daddy poked Uncle Ruki’s shoulder. He pulled from the kiss, but Uncle Reita’s tongue stuck out begging for more.

“Sorry.” Uncle Ruki said.

            Uncle Reita finally fell asleep after a while. Daddy covered him with a blanket and we went upstairs to watch tv. Daddy and Kai went in his room and Uncle Ruki went with me in mine. We watched a few movies and then I saw him asleep. I turned the tv off and walked to daddy’s room. I looked through the door. Daddy was on top of Kai, kissing him and rubbing his hand down Kai’s pants. I leaned down, but I kept watching. Kai was making the same face as Uncle Reita and he even bit his lip to be quiet. Daddy raised up and slid Kai’s pants off. He leaned over and was moving back and forth like Uncle Ruki. Except the fact that they were laying down on a bed instead of being against a counter.

“ _M-Miyavi!”_ Kai couldn’t hold his voice in any longer. “ _More!”_

“ _Kai!”_ Daddy lifted one of Kai’s leg up and turned him to the side.

“ _Please Harder! Oh God! Deeper! Deeper Miyavi!”_ It sounded like Kai was in pain.

“ _Oh really.”_ Daddy said and slowed down.

 _“P-please Miya please!”_ Kai threw his head on the pillows begging.

“Tell me how you like it.” Daddy said taking his stick out and then rubbed between Kai’s cheeks.

“ _Rough and fast.”_

“Describe to me what you want.”

 _“I want_ _your long and massive cock deep in my slutty hole.”_ Kai begged.

“Which hole?”

“ _Damn it Miyavi! Stick your dick inside me!”_ Kai yelled.

“As you wish.” Daddy pushed back in him and the whole bed was shaking.

“ _Miyavi! Deeper! Fuck me harder!”_

Kai grabbed the headboard as daddy did what he was told.

            “ _Yutaka!”_ Daddy pushed so hard in him that, Kai hit his head on the headboard. Daddy held his breath as he tensed up and then he fell on Kai’s back as they started breathing again. Daddy raised up as he pulled his rubber stick out and a liquid flowed down Kai’s thigh’s. He raised up and the same liquid was covering his stick too. Kai flipped over and daddy got over him and they kissed.

“It’s about time.” I whispered to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I woke and looked at the clock on Miyavi’s tv. It was twelve forty-two in the afternoon. My stomach growled, but I just ignored it. I sat up and looked around the room to see if anyone was there. When I didn’t, I got up and started walking to the kitchen, but then I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked at my feet and saw one of Ruki’s shoes.

“Ow.” I whispered.

“Are you ok?” I heard Lovelie behind me.

“I’m ok I just tripped.” I said as I got up. My stomach started to burn as it growled.

“You’re hungry. I’ll go get Kai.” She started running before I could say anything. I sat back down and waited for them to come down.

“What would you like to eat?” Kai asked.

“I don’t care.”

“K.”

“Where’s Ruki?” I asked.

“Asleep in my room.” Lovelie had followed Kai back down.

“Oh, ok.”

“I’ll show you where it’s at.”

“No its ok.” I said.

“Well he has to wake up anyways. We’re going to leave here soon to take you guys back.” Kai said.

“I’ll go wake him then.” I got up.

“I’ll help.” Lovelie said happily.

“No you can help me.” Kai said walking in the kitchen.

“But you smell.”She was right, he smelled like he just had sex. I got up and walked upstairs to Lovelie’s room. Man I wish I had camera when I saw Ruki sound asleep on a pink and purple bed with his feet hanging off the edge. I got on top of him and leaned over to kiss him.  Then he started kissing me back and raised  up, rubbing my head.

            He pulled his tongue out and smiled at me. “I love how you wake me up.”

I stuck my tongue back in his mouth and he started rubbing my nipples through my shirt.

“Hey wait until you get home.” Miyavi interrupted us.  We stopped and got off the bed so he wouldn’t be mad. As we were walking out I started feeling light headed and sick, but I shook it off. When started walking down the steps, I lost my footing, but Ruki caught me before I fell on top of Miyavi.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“My knee gave out or something.”

“You’re shaking.” Ruki said but I hadn’t even noticed.

“I’m not cold.”

“You’re hungry.” Miyavi said looking up at us. “Let’s hurry and get you something to eat.”

We walked down and heard Kai cooking so we sat down on the couch and waited.

“Daddy! Kai smells make him take bath.” She ran and jumped into Miyavi’s lap. “On second thought, you need one too.” She scooted over on my lap and looked up at me. I smiled at her and so she stayed there.

“Uncle Reita is your fever gone?”

“Fever?” I had a fever?

“I forgot, we need to check it again.” Miyavi said getting up. He grabbed the thermometer off the coffee table and stuck it in my mouth. When it went off he pulled it out and checked it.

“Well it’s not gone, but it went down a bit.” Miyavi sat it back down.

“I have a fever?” I asked confusingly.

“Yeah don’t you remember?” Ruki asked.

“Last thing I remember is um...”The last thing I remembered is what we did in the kitchen and I can’t let Miyavi find out. I looked at Ru and I think he understood.

“Anyways you passed out in the kitchen when you were cooking. When I saw you like that, I got scared. I wish you wouldn’t push yourself so much.”

“I’m sorry.” I lifted Ruki’s face and opened my mouth, but then I remembered Lovelie sitting there. I saw Miyavi covering her eyes and then Ruki stuck his tongue in my mouth so we could kiss.

“I wanna watch.” Lovelie said. I felt Ruki getting hard as he licked down my neck.

“I don’t think so. Can you guys wait until you get home?” Miyavi said trying to keep Lovelie’s eyes covered.

“I’ve waited too long.” Ruki slid his hand up my shirt.

“Ruki there’s a eight year old here.” Kai said walking in. “Besides Reita should rest.”

Ruki took his hand out of my shirt. “Keep her eyes covered.” He sat up with a boner and walked  down the hall to the bathroom.

“What happened?” Lovelie shook Miyavi’s hands off.

“Nothing.” He said. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

“ _Mmm.”_ He already started.

“Ruki.” I opened the door and saw him jacking off with his eyes closed. “Ruki.”

“ _Reita.”_ He stopped and looked up at me. I closed the door behind me and kneeled in front of him. I licked my lips and he got harder when I kissed his tip. He spread his legs as I nibbled and sucked at his tip.

“ _Ah! R-Reita!”_ He said as he threw his head back. I swallowed him until I felt his hair against my nose and lips. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist as I went down faster. I don’t know why, but he felt longer than last time, maybe it was just me. I couldn’t breathe that well, but I don’t care as long as he’s was enjoying it. I opened one eye and saw everything getting blurry.

 _“Reita stop.”_ But I didn’t. “ _I said stop!”_ He said pushing me back. I took a deep breath and looked up at him to see a pissed expression.

“ _What?”_ I said out of breath.

“Your face is turning blood red. I told you not to push yourself.”

“But.” I put my hand on his. “I wanted to.”

“But I don’t. You always get sick when you do that.”

“I’m sorry.” I looked down, but he raised my head and gently kissed me. I pulled my tongue out and smiled.

“I won’t push myself but you still need _that_ taken care of.” I pushed him back.

“Don’t— _!”_ He tried to talk, but I tickled him with the tip my tongue. I licked up and down his huge cock, teasing him. I started licking him roughly and then sucked on his tip. I went down, but not as deep as the first time, so he wouldn’t get mad. I grabbed his balls and started squeezing them tightly.

“ _Reita!”_ He pushed me off again, but this time he came all over my face, some shot into my mouth. I waited for him to look down to see me swallow it. He leaned over, licking my cheek and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as the taste of semen flowed through our mouths. Suddenly Ruki leaned too far and fell on me, making me fall on my back. He pulled his tongue out and smiled down at me.

“Ah man!” He said standing up and turned away from me.

“What?”

“You look so erotic like that. But we can’t have sex right now.” He sounded upset.

 I stood up and turned him around.

“Then let’s get back and do it again and we’ll get to fuck all we want.” I hugged him and whispered. “Besides I really want your enormous, throbbing cock inside my filthy hole.”

“I love it when you talk dirty. But your ass isn’t filthy, it’s perfect and so are you.” He rubbed my face and kissed me again. His words made feel so happy and warm inside.

I pulled from the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you so much.” He hugged me tightly and rubbed his head on my shoulder.

            “Hey the food is done so stop fucking and eat.” Kai yelled through the door.

“We’re not fucking. We’ll be out in a minute.” Ruki let go of me and wetted a rag. He gently wiped the semen off my face and stuck his dick back in his pants. We went out and saw our plates made on the table.

“After we eat, we’ll take you home.” Miyavi said as he took a bite. We sat down and started eating the chicken fried rice.

“Uncle Reita what’s this?” Lovelie rubbed my neck and rubbed her fingers together. She opened them and I saw semen covering them. I looked around and saw them all with wide eyes.

 “It’s sticky like syrup.” She stuck out her tongue to lick it.

 _“Don’t!_ ” We all yelled and I grabbed her arm.

“What?” She asked confused. Miyavi walked over and wiped it off her finger. He gave me a dirty look and wiped my neck.

“Sorry.” I whispered.

“This smells like you Kai.” She made a disgusted expression.

“We’re going to wash your hands.” Miyavi said picking her up and went into the kitchen. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to see Lovelie running past me. I looked back up and saw Miyavi glaring at me.

“I’m sorry.” I tried to speak up, but I was really embarrassed. He walked to me and put his hand on my forehead.

“You’re breathing hard and your face is flushed.”

He grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the table. “Lovelie go eat in your room.”

“Ok.” She said sadly. When Miyavi saw her go up he pulled me forward and sat me down.

“Miya—”

“Shut up.” He interrupted me and walked out. He came back in and shoved the thermometer in my mouth. When it went off he pulled it out, looked at it and threw it to Ruki.

“Stop whatever you are doing, your making him sicker.”

Ruki looked at it, but he couldn’t find anything to say.

“Miyavi stop, it’s not his fault.” I stood up and got in his face. “I’m sorry we did that around your daughter. But it was both of us not just him and…and I forced myself on him. So...stop knock just yelling...”

“Reita?” Kai sound like his mouth was covered up. Everything started getting slow and then darkness.

            I felt something cold on my forehead and the coldness flowed down my body.

“...eita. Reita wake up.” Ruki was talking. I opened my eyes and saw him above me.

“Thirsty.” I whispered.

“Uruha get him some water please.” Ruki turned. I saw Uruha leaving and Aoi walking to me.

“Kai called us and said you were sick again.”

“I feel like shit.” My throat was sore and I couldn’t talk loud. Uruha walked back in with a glass full of water and ice. Ruki raised my head as he took the glass and then brought the glass to my mouth. I lifted my hand and tilted the glass to drink it.

“I feel so weak.” I said after he took the empty glass away.

“Kai’s cooking some soup for you.” Ruki rubbed my head. I looked down and saw him holding a rag covering an ice pack. Then I saw myself.

“Ruki, why am I naked?”

“You were burning up and started sweating a lot. So we took your clothes off.”

“What time is it?” I asked

“It’s a little past five. The food should be done soon.” Aoi said standing up from the chair in the corner.

“After that, can you help me take a bath?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Ruki smiled. Kai brought me a bowl of tomato soup and they all left except for Ruki.

“You don’t have to wait for me. Go ahead and eat.” I was eating slow.

“I ate a sandwich earlier.”  

            He waited for me to get done then took the bowl out and helped me into the bathroom. He started the bath, took his clothes off and pulled my boxers down. I stood up slowly and he grabbed my waist, helping me in the tub.

“What’s wrong?” Ruki looked at me.

“Nothing.” I whispered as I pulled my other leg in. He laid down first and then I laid on top of him. It felt nice being on his warm body. I curled up on his body as he hugged me tight and I sucked on different places on his chest. I turned over as I licked up his neck to his chin and stuck it in his mouth. I felt him rub down my sides and he held my hips as he dominated my tongue.

“Ruki can we do it?” I asked.

“Reita. Your sick and if we do that you will get worse. I don’t want you sicker.” He rubbed my face.

“Ruki please. I just want to sleep. Please help.” I begged.

“What are you talking about?”

“I can’t sleep. I keep remembering what they did to me. _Please fuck me until I pass out_.” I started crying in his chest.

“Reita, this isn’t the best way to handle this.”

_“Please!”_

_“No!”_

I ignored him and slid down to grab his dick.

 _“Reita stop!_ ”He pushed me up, but I went down and swallowed his limp member.

“ _Damn it Reita, I said stop!”_ He yelled and pushed me so hard I hit the wall.

“Ow.” I said rubbing my head.

“Reita I’m sorry.” He reached for me. I jolted when he grabbed my hand.

“I...” I yanked my arm from him. “I...I’m sorry.” I jumped out and slipped my boxers on.

“Reita wait.” He said standing up, but I didn’t listen. I just ran out passed Kai.

“Rei?” Kai called. I ran into the guest room, slamming the door as I locked it. Tears rolled down my face as I clawed down my wrists. I felt so disgusted with myself, trying to make him fuck me just so I could sleep. I really am a whore.

 

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I slipped my boxers and ran out to see Reita slamming the door.

“What’s going on Ruki?” Kai grabbed my shoulder.

“I’m not so sure myself. Go and see if Miyavi has any sleeping pills.”

“K.” He said walking away as I walked to the door.

“Reita.” I started shaking the door knob. “Reita open the door. I’m sorry, please open the door.” I waited for him to respond but he didn’t. I started banging on the door. “Reita open the door please. _Akira!_

“ _Leave me alone!”_ I heard him yelling through the door.

“Akira please, I’m begging you, open the door. I’m sorry.” I fell to my knees, crying. _“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I don’t know my own strength. Please let me in.”_

I heard the door unlock and it opened. I looked up and saw him walking back to the bed. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m sorry.” I tightened my hug but he pulled away.

“Why? Why do you love a thing like me?”

“Akira what the hell?” I grabbed his hand and turned him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m nothing but a whore. A filthy, disgusting whore.” He said sitting down.

“No you’re not. Why would you call yourself that?” I asked as I sat next to him.

“I tried to force you to have sex with me when you didn’t want to.” He looked away, but I turned his face back at me. I pushed him down and kissed him as I rubbed my hand down his side.

I lifted up. “I do want to, so you’re not forcing me, I just don’t want to see you sick. I’ll help you sleep, but you have to do I my way.”

He shook his head up and down as he started to cry.

“Another thing.” I got in his face. “Never call yourself a whore again and stop this.” I grabbed his bloody wrist. “I thought you said you were going to come to me when you wanted to do this.”

“I’m sorry. I just. When I started… it hurt. It hurts so much.” He covered it up.

“Keep holding it I’ll be right back.” I stood up and left. I walked in the bathroom and started looking through the cabinets for bandages when Kai walked in.

“We found some but why do you need them?”

“Not me, Reita. He’s not doing so well. You got any bandages?” I asked standing up.

“Yeah upstairs. I’ll get them.” He walked out. I walked out and went in the kitchen.

“Does he need anything?” Aoi asked as I grabbed a glass.

“No. Thanks though.”

“Actually.” Kai walked in. “We need bandages. We don’t have anymore.”

“We’ll get some then.” Uruha said.

“Thanks.”

They left as I grabbed the roll of paper towels, headed back to Reita and saw him still laying in the same spot.

“Take this.” I handed a pill to him with the glass. He took it without even asking what it was.

“Do you even know what you just took?” I asked.

“I trust you. Plus I read the bottle when you opened it.”

“Good. Taking one pill isn’t that strong, so it’ll just help put you to sleep. If you can’t stay asleep tell me and I’ll give you another. Uruha and Aoi went to get some bandages for your arm so just keep these on.” I said wrapping his arm with the paper towels.

“Thank you.” He whispered and I watched as he fell asleep. I held the paper towels against his wrist for a good ten minutes when Miyavi and Kai walked in.

“How is he?” Kai whispered.

“He’s sound asleep. Thanks for the pills, he really needed them.”

            We were waiting around in the room for the others to get back. The bleeding lightened up a lot so I don’t think the cuts were all that deep. I was relaxing a bit, but then we heard a window break.

“What the—” Miyavi started, but Lovelie screaming cut him off.

“ _Lovelie!”_ Miyavi yelled and ran with Kai. I ran behind them and when I got to the living room I heard them running up the stairs. I got to them and started up them when I was suddenly struck to the bottom step.

“ _Let her go!”_ Miyavi yelled as he was running down the stairs. I looked up and saw a huge man holding her at the door. He ran out and I got up chasing after him, but then a car pulled up. He jumped in and it drove off. I kept running, but I couldn’t keep up and I heard them running up behind me as I fell to my knees.

“Oh god _! No!”_ I heard Miyavi yelling. Kai grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

“ _Ow!”_ I yelled as I hopped.

“What?”

“My ankle.” I held my right leg up. Kai put my arm over his shoulder and helped me back to the house. Miyavi had already ran back and had hung up the phone when we came in.

“Tsumi and Kiba are on the way. Are you ok?”

“I hurt my ankle.” I said as Kai sat me on the couch. Miyavi sat on next to me and tried to hold the tears back.

“Who were those guys?”I asked.

“Oh god.” Kai got up and ran into Reita’s room.

I limped behind him. “What?”

By the time I got there he was quietly closing the door.

“What?”

“That man, I knew I recognized him. He was one of the guys that raped Reita.” Kai’s voice shook. “But he’s still in there asleep.”

We sighed in relief, but then the door bell rung. We rushed back and saw Miyavi opening the door, but it was Uruha and Aoi.

“What’s going on?” Aoi asked.

“Lovelie was just kidnapped.” Kai said helping me back to the couch.

“What? How?” Uruha asked behind Aoi.

“They broke in and just took her.” Miyavi cried.

            Aoi helped me bandage Reita’s wrist as we waited for Tsumi and Kiba to get here. When they did get here, they started investigating and asking us questions. Tsumi looked at my ankle and told me it was a slight sprain so I didn’t need to go to the hospital. We waited as they got done inspecting.

“Ok. He broke in through Lovelie’s window and you heard it. Then you heard your daughter and that point he had grabbed her and knocked her out. You and Kai ran up first. You looked in her room, saw her gone, and when you turned around the man was making a run for the stairs. He was running down when Ruki was running up and he knocked him down. He ran out the door and you ran after him.” Tsumi pointed at me and I shook my head. “A van pulled up, he jumped in and you ran a little farther but stopped and fell. Ok so it was a black van and you didn’t get the plate number. It’s best none of you stay here tonight, we’ll call your wife and tell her. When does the sleeping pills wear off?”

“I don’t know a few more hours.” Miyavi said.

 “Try and wake him.” Kiba said. I limped to the room and sat by him. He looked so peaceful, he was finally sleeping well.

“Reita.” I shook him a little. “Reita wake up.”

“Mmm.”

“Reita you have to wake up.” I shook him a little more.

“Mmmruki.” He slurred  as he opened his eyes a little. I pulled him up and his body was like a wilted flower.

“We’ll help.” Uruha walked with Aoi behind him and put his arms over their shoulders. I followed them to the living room and they sat him down on the couch. I sat beside him and waited for Miyavi to get his clothes from the laundry room.

“What’s going on?” Reita mumbled.

“Lovelie was kidnapped.”I leaned him on my shoulder.

“What?” He popped up.

            I told him what happened as Miyavi brought him the clothes and as he put them on.

“Why didn’t they just grab me?” He asked sitting back down.

“They probably didn’t know you were here.” Tsumi walked up to us. Miyavi’s house phone suddenly went off. He reached for it, but Kiba grabbed his arm.

“Put it on speaker, it might be the kidnappers. Everyone be quiet.” Kiba shook his head for him to answer.

“Hello.” Miyavi answered.

“Hello Miyavi. Do you remember me? It’s Rokuro.”

“What do you want?”

“I have a certain little girl here crying for her daddy.”

“Lovelie. _Let her go now!”_

“I will but on one condition.” We heard him laughing.

“What do you want? Money?”

“No. I want something much better than money. I want Reita.”

I felt Reita shaking and everyone looked at him.

“What? _No!”_ Miyavi yelled.

“Maybe you need to be persuaded.” We heard rattling noises.

 _“Daddy help! Ah!”_ She was crying. “ _Mmm!”_

“ _Lovelie!”_

“I’ll call you back in an hour for your final answer.” He hung up and the dial tone went off. Miyavi hit the speaker button and stared at the ground.

“I’ll do it.” Reita broke the silence.

“Like hell!” I yelled.

“Ruki I’m not going to let him hurt her when I can take her place.” He looked serious.

“Sorry. Reita I’m so sorry.” Miyavi squeezed the table edges. “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

RIE’S P.O.V  
I woke up and got ready to open the bar. I went to wake up Jacob and I saw him sleeping with Jin, a local. I’m glad he’s getting over Reita, this Jin has had many one night stands with Jacob. He is just a little taller than me, light brown hair, thin and he has a baby face. His lip is pierced and so are his ears.  
“Jacob wake up.” I shook him. “Wake Up!”  
“What?” He popped up, waking Jin.   
“Time to open the bar and time for him to get home.” I pulled the blanket off their naked bodies and walked out. I cooked breakfast as Jacob took his shower and Jin left when I started. By the time I was done he was out and sitting at the table. We ate and talked about usual things but then it was time for us to head down. It was a slow day so far, hardly any costumers came in even after dark.  
“Why don’t you go ahead and get ready for bed. I’ll close early tonight.” Jacob smiled.  
“Ok.” I went upstairs and started getting my pajamas together. I went to my drawer and saw a picture of Jacob, Reita, and me. We were under a tree at the park down town and we were leaning on Reita. This was taken about three months after he started working here. I sat it down as I grabbed my clothes out of the dresser and headed to the bathroom. I dropped my clothes when I heard gunshots from downstairs. I ran down to find Jacob on the floor bleeding from his neck.  
“Don’t move.” Rokuro said and I felt the gun against my head.  
“What have you done?” I stared at Jacob trying to breathe.   
“He wouldn’t cooperate.” Kenji said walking in front of me.  
“I bet I’m not the only one who heard those shots. Police are bound to be here in a few minutes.” I tried to scare them.  
“Yeah, but we’re going to be long gone by the time they get here.”   
“See the plan was to kill you and take him, but plans change.” Rokuro said.  
“They do.” I said. Then I elbowed him in the stomach and kicked Kenji between the legs. Rokuro hit the butt of the gun upside my head. I fell, but I flipped over and kicked him in the stomach. Kenji picked me up by my hair and threw me against the shelf, knocking the bottles off them. I grabbed a glass sliver and slashed his thigh.   
“Ah! You little bitch!” He slapped me across the face and I hit my head against bar counter. Everything was dizzy at first but then I felt myself being picked up and dropped on the counter. I saw a shadow and punched up at it. He grabbed his face and walked backwards as I rolled onto the floor. I crawled to Jacob’s body and found him already dead.   
“No.” I started crying. Suddenly my hair was yanked up and a cloth was placed over my face. It smelled weird and my vision started getting blurry, then darkness.  
I felt my arms and ankles bound by something. I opened my eyes and I looked around. I was in a small cabin, windows were covered, a bed with iron railing headboard and footboard. There were two small fridges, one on top of the other, top one brown, bottom white, a wooden chair beside them and chains hanging from the right wall. I heard the door on the wall I was against open.   
“Mmm!” I tried to yell, but my mouth was duck taped. Rokuro walked over and bent down in front of me.  
“Morning.”He smiled and lifted me to where I sat on my knees. I saw Kenji bring a little girl in and sat her on the bed, tied up.  
“Rie meet Lovelie. Lovelie this is Rie. Rie is good friends with Reita so you can trust her. Do you know whose daughter this is?” He looked at me. I just kept glaring at him.  
“This is Miyavi’s little girl. See, tonight, we’re going to trade her for Reita and you are going to watch us have fun with him.” He smiled. He got up and they both left the room. We sat there staring at each other, talking through our eyes. We were asking each other for help.

REITA’S P.O.V  
We sat around waiting for Rokuro to call back. Ruki squeezed my hand as I leaned on his shoulder. All the officers except, Tsumi and Kiba, left and we just waited impatiently. Miyavi was pacing by the phone, Kai was making dinner hoping to make us feel better, Aoi was helping him and Uruha was staring out the window. Melody suddenly bursted through the front door and walked straight to Miyavi, slapping him.  
“How could you let this happen? You let that man take our daughter!” She was yelling at him.  
“Ma’m you need to calm down.” Kiba walked to her. “Hitting your husband will not get her back any sooner.”  
“You.”She said glaring at us. “You caused this. This is all your fault! Your filth brought him here!” She was pointing at me.  
“Knock it off!” Miyavi yelled at her.  
“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Tsumi walked up to her.  
“This is my house tell them to leave.” She pointed at us.  
“They have to stay.”   
“They are the reason for my child being kidnapped. I don’t want them here.”  
“You sure took a while getting here.” Kiba got in her face. “You took an hour to get here after we informed you about your daughter. They seem to care more than you do, so I think they have every right to stay.”  
“Oh really.” She looked at us. I stood up and walked past her as I was going to the bathroom. But she grabbed my wrist and clawed her nails into my cut.  
“Ow!” I tried to pull away but she dug her nails deeper making me bleed.  
“Let go of him!” Ruki yelled as he ran over toward us, but Kiba stopped him  
“Melody let go of him.” Tsumi calmly talked to her.  
“I’m taking out the trash.” She pulled my wrist, cutting me deeper.  
“Let go or I’m charging you with assault.” Tsumi grabbed her arm and held up cuffs. She let go of me and yanked her hand away from Tsumi. She wiped my blood off with a tissue and just stared at me. Ruki wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the bathroom. He unwrapped my bloody wrist and poured disinfectant in it. As it cleaned, he ran out and came back in with bandages to wrap my arm again. After he finished bandaging me, we went back and saw Aoi sitting plates on the table. Kai walked over to Miyavi who was sitting on the couch. Kai sat beside him and tried to kiss him, but Miyavi pushed him back. He stood up and walked upstairs, Kai just looked down in pain.   
“Go ahead and sit.”I told Ruki and I walked to Kai. “Come on, let’s go talk to him.”  
We walked up and saw Melody staring at us from her bedroom door with sheets and covers from her bed on the floor. We walked away and found him sitting on Lovelie’s bed.  
“Miyavi.” I called him from the door and pulled Kai in with me. “Let’s talk.”  
I pulled Kai to the bed and sat him down beside Miyavi.  
“It’s ok to be upset, but don’t take it out Kai.”  
“Reita stay out of it.”   
“I’m trying to help. Please don’t be like me and Ruki.”  
“Reita what are you talking about?” Kai asked.  
“The way you two were acting, is how we acted toward each other. One of us would get mad and push the other away, then we wouldn’t talk about. Then we would argue for no reason about it. I’m just worried that might happen to you.”  
They looked at each other with sad eyes. Kai looked away but Miyavi turned his head back around and kissed him.  
“Better?” I smiled. They stopped and smiled at me.   
“Reita. We fight sometimes but we always make up. But thank you for worrying.” Miyavi smiled.  
“That’s what friends are for.” I stood up but then everything got dizzy and I fell.  
“Reita!”I felt my head being lifted.   
“Wha-what happened?”   
“You just fell.” Miyavi said as he helped me stand up.  
“I feel lightheaded.”  
“You need to eat.” Kai said. They helped me down stairs and to the table. We all sat there and ate the spaghetti in silence. That is, until the phone started ringing again. We all stopped and ran to the phone. Miyavi hit the speaker.  
“Hello.”  
“So Reita for your daughter. Deal or no deal?” It was Rokuro again.  
Miyavi looked at me and I shook my head up and down.  
He was hesitant at first. “Yes.”  
“He’s there isn’t he.”  
“Yes.”   
“Tomorrow night you and Reita only, meet me on the abandon dirt road past Hiroshima Park at nine pm sharp. Any sign of the cops, the two detectives there now or anyone other than you two, we’ll kill your daughter and Reita we have Rie too. If you don’t come along cooperatively, we’ll torture her, rape her, then kill her. Then we’ll send you tapes and pictures of it all happening. Do you understand?”  
“Yes.” Miyavi answered.  
“Reita?” Rokuro sung my name.  
“I understand.” My voice shook.  
“Good. See you soon. Oh, one more thing, Reita wear something sexy.” He hung up. I shook so bad I collapsed onto the ground.  
“Reita.” I felt Ruki hugging me.  
“I’m scared.” I said grabbing his arm.  
“I can’t let you do this. It’s wrong.” Miyavi said  
“I have to for Lovelie.”I stood up with the help of Ruki. “And I will because that’s what friends do, we help each other.”  
“Not with something like this.”  
“He said has Rie too.”I couldn’t stop shaking. “I...I need...”  
“Come on let’s lay down.” Ruki lead me to the guest room and laid me down. I started crying as he covered me with the blanket. He laid beside me and hugged me tight, letting me cry on his chest until I fell asleep.  
I woke up and saw Ruki gone, so I got up and walked in the living room. I saw him and Kai in the kitchen cooking. I looked over and saw Tsumi on the couch laying on Kiba’s lap, asleep.  
“Reita.” Ruki walked up to me. “Did you sleep ok?”  
“Yeah, what time is it?”   
“A little past noon. We’re making lunch, so if you’re hungry...” He rubbed my face and gently kissed my lips.  
“Yeah.” I whispered.   
“I love you, you know that.”  
“I know and I love you too.” I leaned my head on his shoulder. We walked to the table and sat down as Kai was sitting plates out. Aoi came out of the bathroom with his hair wet and Uruha walked out of the kitchen. I didn’t even notice he was in there too, but he took plates to Tsumi and Kiba. He woke them up and they started eating.  
“Where’s Miyavi?” I asked.  
“He’s upstairs getting ready to take a shower.” Kai said as he walked out and laid plates in front of us. “Go ahead and eat.”  
I watched Kai as he walked to and up the stairs. I looked down, staring at the plate full rice and we ate in silence. By the time we were done Miyavi had came down with Kai and they had started eating. I stood up pulling Ruki up with me, and I lead him to the bedroom. I grabbed his hands and lead one up my shirt, making him rub my chest and the other down in my pants.  
“Reita.”Ruki kissed my neck.  
“Ruki please, this is what I want remember when they take me. Your hands, your lips, not theirs.” I turned my head to him. He licked down my neck and started sucking as he massaged me. I pushed my butt against him making him hard as a rock. I lead him to the bed and laid on my back as he took his clothes off. I pulled my boxers down and kicked them to the side. I spread my legs as he pulled his boxers down, releasing his erection. He raised my hips and entered me slowly.  
“Ah! So tight.” He started thrusting fast.  
“Ah! Wait stop. Stop.” I begged.  
“What?” He slowed. I raised up and kissed him.  
“Get on the bed and go slowly.” I smiled and he pushed me more on the bed as he got his knees on it. He kissed all down my neck and sucked all over my chest as he gently rocked his hips. I loved the feel of his lips all over and feeling his huge cock inside me, I never want to forget this wonderful pleasure.  
“Akira.” He was out of breath. “Can…can I go faster?”  
“Yeah.” The moment I said that he started pounding me.   
“Mmm! Akira!” He stretched his head up and back. I reached up and wrapped my right arm around his neck, raising myself up on my knees. I pushed down as he thrusted up deeper in me and he wrapped his arms around my body as we got faster. I rubbed my hand through his hair. He hugged me tight and pushed me back on the bed. He raised and kissed me, still thrusting. I kissed him back, but I had to break free, the pleasure was too much.  
“Akira!”He suddenly filled me.  
I scratched down his arms as I came and then he fell on top of me. “Ruki?”  
“Yeah.” He raised up breathing hard.  
“Again?” I rubbed his face as he smiled and pulled out. He grabbed his limp dick, wiping the semen off it, and he rubbed it all over my face. I grabbed his hand and sucked on the semen off two of his fingers. Then I licked it off his hand and looked down to see him hard again.  
“I want to ride you.”I pushed myself up. He got off and rolled on his back. I got over him, grabbing his dick as I slowly went down him and he rubbed up my stomach. I started riding him. I felt his dick rubbing my prostate as I pushed down on him deeper. I scratched down his chest, making him bleed. He dug his nails in my hips, pushing me down more. I leaned over and licked up the scratches I made on him. I kept thrusting my hips down as I left hickies all over his pecks and neck.  
“Reita faster! Go faster!” He thrusted up and I raised up as I got faster for him. I looked up at the door and saw Melody opening it.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She turned the light on as Ruki raised and turned his head. “How dare you do that in this house.” She walked towards us. Ruki pulled me down and covered us with the blanket.   
“Miyavi!” She yelled beside us. Miyavi and the others rushed in and saw us.   
“I want this disgusting slut out of my house!” She yelled as she grabbed my hair and yanked me up, making the blanket fall off. I grabbed her arms and bit my lip from yelling.  
“Stop you fucking bitch!”Ruki raised up and squeezed her arm. “Let go of him!”  
“Like hell! I want them to see how filthy he is! I want this creature out!” She pulled my head back, exposing my chest more.  
“Melody Let him go!” Miyavi yelled.  
“Ow!” I squeezed her wrist. “Let go!”  
“Shut up!” She pulled my hair so hard I felt it ripping out.  
“Let go of him!”Ruki yanked her arm but then she slapped him across the face.  
“Melody let go of him. What makes you better than them?” Miyavi got in her face.  
“What are you talking about?” Melody rolled her eyes.  
“Lovelie told me what you do when your boyfriends come over. You had sex while our daughter was here.”   
She just stood there with her eyes wide open in shock.  
“Whatever.” She threw me against Ruki and let go. He pulled me against him as he laid back down and pulled the blanket back over us. I pulled the blanket over my head as I heard her leaving the room.  
“I’m sorry.” I looked up at Miyavi.  
“No I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let her back here.”Miyavi looked down then back up at us. “Get me if you need anything.” He pushed everyone out the door and closed it behind him.  
“Are you ok?” Ruki raised my head.  
“Your cheek is red.” I leaned over and kissed it.  
“I’m fine but are you ok?” He pushed me up. I rubbed my hand threw my hair and pulled a wad of it off.  
“I’ll be ok.” I threw it to the side. “Do you still want to do it?”  
“You sure?” He looked worried.  
I smiled and started again.   
We fucked in so many positions, against the walls, on the floor and even on the desk in there. He broke me so many times and I was so sore, but we just kept going and going, it was so amazing. We were drenched in sweat.  
“Takanori! Harder!” He was screwing me doggy style on the bed.   
“Reita!” He scratched my hips going deeper inside of me. “I’m about to cum!”  
“Inside! Cum inside me!” I begged.  
“Akira!” He rammed me one last time.  
“S-so warm.” I clenched the sheets. I felt him trying to shoot more inside me, but fell on me trying to catch his breath.   
“Wha-what time is it?”I asked as he rolled off me.  
“I don’t know. I’ll find out” He slowly sat up and slipped his boxers on. I watched him stumble out the door as I sat up. I stood up, but my legs gave out, so I just crawled to my boxers and pulled them back on me.  
“Reita.” Ruki walked back and saw me. Kai was behind him and helped get me back on the bed.  
“Drink this.” He handed me a bottle of water and I started drinking it. “It’s seven o’clock.”  
“So, two more hours.” I looked down.  
“Reita.” He rubbed my face. “I started the shower if you wanted to take one.”  
“No, I want to do it some more.”I whispered.  
“Then we’ll do it in the shower.”He lifted me up and helped me to the bathroom. Kai closed the door for us as Ruki sat me down on the toilet. He pulled down his boxers and then mine. I stood up to get in but he pulled me into a rough kiss and then I saw him crying a little. I broke the kiss and wiped his cheeks off with my thumb.  
“It’s going to be ok.” I smiled.  
“How? We’re trading your body and there’s nothing I can do.” He buried his head in my shoulder.  
“Taka, you’re doing it right now.” I raised his head. “Being here for me. Come on let’s get in.”  
He got in first, then helped me so I wouldn’t fall. He bended down enough to suck on my nipples, then he licked down more and started sucking on me, making me hard again. I felt his tongue circling my dick, then he started deep throating me. I felt myself going down his wet, warm throat, oh it felt so good.  
“Ruki!” I suddenly started feeling weak. “Wait. Stop!”  
But before he could, I fell to my knees.  
“Reita!” He shouted wrapping his arms around me. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I just slipped. Stand up.”   
I watched as he did so and I grabbed him and sucked down on him long enough to make him hard. Pulled off of him so I could licked up his stomach, kissing and sucking different places making hickies all over it and his chest. I turned and leaned over, placing my hands on the wall. I turned my head looking over at him and saw him blushing. I felt his warm hands on my hips and him entering me slowly. I shook all over as he leaned on my back and thrusted deeply in me.   
“Akira so good.”Ruki pounded harder and pushed me against the wall. It was exactly like the first time we made love, I never would have thought that this is how it would end, too. Ruki brought his hand around and scratched down my chest as he got faster and harder.  
“Takanori, more! Please more!” I begged, bringing my arms above my head. He grabbed my wrists and banged me against the wall with each thrust.  
“Akira!”He gave hard thrusts.  
“Ruki stop, it hurts!” I begged. He did and I slid down the wall only for hims to sit behind me.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry. I love you.” He hugged me from behind and cried. “I love you!”  
“I love you too.”   
I forced him to let go as I turned around and I slid under him. He laid on top of me and we kissed, feeling the burning water hitting us. I wrapped my legs around him as he started thrusting in me again. As we kissed, I rubbed my hands down his sides and trying to stick the feeling of his tongue, his muscles, and his was warm body in my head. I want to remember these feelings, nothing else.   
“Takanori! I love you!” I yelped when I felt him about to cum.  
“I love you!” He thrusted and came in me. We just laid there kissing, hugging, and crying.  
Knock. Knock.  
“Reita, Ruki.” We heard Kai. “You need to get out, it’s almost eight thirty.”  
“We’ll be out in a minute!” Ruki yelled over the shower. We got up and he washed me as I shook. We got out, got dressed and walked in the living room. I saw Melody sitting at the table, it looked like she had been crying, and then Ruki suddenly hugged me from behind. I felt his tears hit my shoulder as he sucked on my neck and hugged me tight. Everyone was looking at me, it looked like all of them had been crying except for Tsumi and Kiba.   
“Reita.” Tsumi walked to me. “We’re going too, but we’ll be hidden. We plan on getting his picture, his information and what car he has. We want you to wear this.” He handed me a black thing with a wire.  
“What is it?” Miyavi asked taking it from me.  
“It’s a transmitter. Where ever he takes you, we’ll be able to find you.” Kiba took it from him and gave it back to me.  
“Where do I put it?”   
“Well, we think it might be safer to, um...” Tsumi sound like he was trying to be delicate.  
“Up your butt.” Kiba continued for him. “They’ll only search your clothes so there would be best.”  
“Ok. I’ll be right back.” I walked in the bathroom and slid it down in my pants. “Ow.” My butt was so swollen that I could only put it half way in. When I came back out Melody got in front of me.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what you were doing for us until Miyavi told me.” She hugged me.  
“We have to go.” Miyavi said pulling her off me. I walked to the door and Aoi gave me a hug, then Uruha, then Kai. Ruki was waiting at the door, when I walked to him, he pulled me into strong hug and we kissed passionately.   
“I love you.” He rubbed my cheek. “I’ll find you.”  
“I know. I love you, too.” I stepped back and opened the door. Miyavi and I got in to his car, while Tsumi and Kiba got in to theirs. I looked out and saw Ruki staring at us as we drove off.   
“Reita, you have no idea how grateful I am for you doing this. I’ll make it up to you.” Miyavi teary eyed. “I just don’t know how.”  
“It’s ok. I chose to do this. Just make sure Ruki stays safe, and make sure he doesn’t drink anymore.”   
“You’re making it sound like you’re not coming back.”   
“I’m probably not.”  
The rest of the drive there was in silence and when we got there, we saw a black van already parked. We looked at the time and it was two minutes until nine, so we got out. He turned his lights on and after a minute he got out beside the light so that we could see him.  
“Reita it’s been a while.” It was Rokuro and hearing his voice made me shake.  
“Where’s my daughter?” Miyavi said getting in front of me. Rokuro waved his hand and a door opened letting a man stepped out holding her.   
“Mmm!” She was taped and tied up.   
“Ok. Now that you see her. Reita will walk to me, I’ll pat him down and then Kenji will bring your daughter to you. Agreed?” Rokuro smiled.  
“Agreed.” I spoke up.  
“Whenever you’re ready.” He leaned on the van’s hood. I walked forward slowly to him, shaking. When I got closer he grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. He started patting me down, then he ripped my shirt open and poked one of the hickies.  
“Did you have fun before we came?” He smiled and reached down squeezing my balls. “He’s clean take her to him.”  
Then he pushed me down on the van and started licking my neck. He bit down, making me bleed and he slid his hand down in my pants, then I knew he felt it.  
“What’s this?” He pulled it out and looked at it as I looked over and saw Kenji almost to Miyavi.  
“Kenji bring her ba—” I elbowed his in the face and then I saw Miyavi ran towards Kenji, but then he drew a gun. Rokuro grabbed my shoulders and brought my body into his knee. I fell to my knees and I saw Kenji backing up, pointing the gun at Miyavi. Then everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~AOI’S P.O.V~~ _

            Ruki was standing at the door and had grief all over his face. Kai went into the kitchen and started cooking again. It seems cooking calms him down here lately. Uruha was sitting on the couch beside me as I stared at the clock. Melody was upstairs in her room waiting for Miyavi to return with their daughter. It was almost ten when we heard a car pull up. Kai ran in and Melody too. Ruki opened the door and ran out as we all stood and waited.

“Hang on!” We heard Ruki. Then him and Tsumi came in carrying a beaten Miyavi.

“ _Miyavi!_ ”Kai ran to him as they laid him on the couch.

“What happened? Where’s Lovelie?” Melody started crying.

“ _I’m sorry. They got them both_.”He whispered.

“What? _No!”_

“What happened?” Kai asked rubbing Miyavi’s face. Kiba ran past us and in the kitchen.

“We were doing what they told us to. Reita walked to them and they searched him.” Miyavi was talking with a swollen mouth so he was whispering. Kiba ran back in and sat a bag of ice on Miyavi’s face.

            “Kenji started walking to me with Lovelie, but then I saw Rokuro pushing Reita on the van and he was licking his neck and feeling him up. He stuck his hand down Reita’s pants and found the transmitter. He yelled to Kenji, but Reita turned and elbowed him in the face. I ran to get Lovelie, but then Kenji drew a gun and pointed it at me. I looked over and saw Rokuro kneeing Reita in the stomach. He fell onto the ground and passed out as Kenji was walking back. Kenji looked over his shoulder and in that second I jumped and tackled him. He raised his gun and struck me across the face and then Rokuro kicked me off. They started kicking me and when they stopped, Kenji pressed the gun to my head. I looked over and saw my daughter staring at me, crying. All I could think about was her and you.” He rubbed Kai’s face. “But then Tsumi and Kiba got there and Kenji shot at them as Rokuro picked Lovelie back up. They ran to the van and threw her and Reita in it. Then they drove off as Tsumi was helping me up.”

“You let them take our daughter.” Melody pulled Tsumi’s shirt and cried.

“I’m sorry, we tried.”

“I’m sorry Melody, I tried. Ruki...I’m sorry.” Miyavi said as he passed out. Ruki walked past us and into the guest room he was staying in. I walked back there to find the door closed so I opened. Ruki was holding a shirt Reita had worn and laying on the bed crying.

“Ruki.” I walked in and sat on the bed.

“I shouldn’t have let him gone.”

“None of us should have let him gone. But he did and there’s little we can do now, but wait and come up with a plan.” I stood up. “You should sleep. We should all get some rest and I know it sounds harsh, but it might be the best thing to do right now.”

“I love him.” He cried.

“I know you do.” I turned the light off and closed the door. I walked out and saw Uruha helping Kai bandaging Miyavi up. Tsumi and Kiba were sitting on the stairs watching them.

            “Ruki is in pieces right now.” When I said that they all turned and looked at me. Kai looked down, but then went back to cleaning Miyavi’s stomach.

“We expected that.” Tsumi said.

“Yeah we all did.” I looked down. “We all need to go to sleep. We should rest up and think of a plan tomorrow.”

“After I’m done, help me take him up to his room.” Kai said.

“K.” I walked and sat beside them and waited. When he was finally done, I helped carry Miyavi up to his room. Kai laid down beside him and I turned the lights off as I left. I walked back down and saw Tsumi asleep on the couch, Kiba on the floor and Uruha waiting for me. We went in the room beside Ruki’s and found the bed without sheets or covers. So we searched for some and when we found them we sat the bed up. We got undressed as I turned the lights off and we laid down. We hugged each other tightly as we fell asleep.

 

_~~REI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I heard the door slam open and saw them come in with Reita on Kenji’s shoulder. Rokuro was holding Lovelie under his arm as he walked in. Kenji threw Reita on the bed and Rokuro sat her down beside me. Rokuro walked over and tied Reita up, turned the light off and left. The door slammed open the next morning waking me and Lovelie. Rokuro walked to Reita then he walked over to the fridges and opened the top one pulling out a small bucket. He walked over and splashed water with small pieces of ice in it on Reita and he jolted. He turned his head and looked at me as Kenji untied him.

 _“Rie!”_ He popped up.

“ _Mmm!_ ” I yelled.

“Shut up.” Kenji yelled before slapping me.

“ _Stop!”_ Reita stood up.

“Reita.” Rokuro walked over and grabbed his face. He smiled. “Undress.”

“No.” Reita refused and Rokuro slapped him across the face for it. Rokuro snapped his fingers and Kenji placed a gun to Lovelie’s head. She started to freak out and fear covered Reita’s face.

“At least put her in another room.”

“Why?” Rokuro grabbed Reita’s face again.

“She’s just a little girl. She shouldn’t see this stuff.”

“I have to agree with him.” Takato walked in.

“Me too.” Jin walked in behind him.

“Fine, blindfold her and plug her ears. But she stays in this room.” Rokuro waited for Takato to do so.

            When he did, Reita took his ripped shirt off, then his pants and boxers. Rokuro opened Reita’s mouth and stuck his tongue in it. As they kissed, Rokuro slid his hand down Reita’s body and squeezed his ass. He stopped and grabbed something off the bed railing.

“This is a shock collar.” He wrapped it around Reita’s neck and locked it. “It can only be unlocked with this controller.” He waved a small black box in his face. Kenji walked up and slapped Reita’s ass, making him jolt.

“This collar has been modified to my standards. Which means it’s stronger than a normal dog collar, so if you disobey me or them, if you attack us or if you fight back You. Will. Get. Shocked.” Rokuro smiled. “Now get on the bed.

He just stood there so Rokuro pressed the button and Reita fell on the floor in pain, gripping his neck. Rokuro let off the button and Reita rolled on his side shaking. Takato pulled him up and pushed him on the bed. Rokuro got on the bed and strapped bondage shackles on Reita’s wrists. He pulled Reita’s arms up and hooked them to the bed railings. Rokuro got over him and started kissing him as Kenji left the room. I tried pulling the ropes apart again, but I still can’t get them loose. I even tried getting to my ankles, but they were even tighter. I saw Kenji come back in and he pricked Reita with a needle. Soon after Reita was kissing back. Rokuro scooted back and pulled his pants down, pulling out his erection. He lifted Reita’s hips and just started ramming into him, not slowing down.

“ _Stop!”_ Reita yelled out.

“ _Shut up bitch!”_ Rokuro slapped him and just got more violent. The whole bed was shaking to his thrusts and I looked over to find the others getting hard. After he came, Kenji took his turn, then Takato, and then Jin.

            “Now let’s have some real fun.” Jin said getting up and he walked over to the fridge. When he came back, he had a tray of ice and everyone was smiling. He popped the ice out and shoved one inside Reita’s ass.

“ _Stop. It hurts!”_ He yelled, but they just kept smiling as Jin shoved the rest inside him and plugged him up. Then Rokuro brought a needle and rings over to the bed. He went down and sucked on one of Reita’s nipples, then he raised up.

“Hold still.” Rokuro forced the needle in his nipple and then shoved one of the rings in it.

“ _Stop!”_ Reita threw his head back. Rokuro slapped him as he got up and grabbed a gag hanging on the railing. He shoved it in Reita’s mouth and then pierced his other nipple. He grabbed Reita and started jacking him, making him hard.

“Hold still. The distance from the urethra through the cockhead is very short, if you thrust up it could inflict damage.” Rokuro shoved the needle in piercing it.

“ _Mmm”_ Tears ran down Reita’s face, but Rokuro just stuck the ring through it.

“ _Mmm”_ I kept tugging at the ropes.

“ _Shut! Up!_ ” Kenji walked over and slapped me again. I heard a strange noise and looked up to see Takato holding a blowtorch. Jin slipped on some gloves and brought a round, metal rod to the flame. He rolled it until it turned orange and Rokuro raised Reita’s legs, spreading them. Kenji walked around and took the plug out as Jin walked to him with the orange rod. Reita saw it and kicked Jin in the face, making him fall back on the floor. Rokuro got off as he shocked him and Reita arched his back up in pain. Suddenly Jin stood up and hit Reita in the chest with the glowing weapon.

“Stop.” Rokuro grabbed the rod away as I looked down and saw Reita shaking in pain. Rokuro put the rod back on the flame as Jin raised Reita’s legs again. Rokuro walked around and this time the rod was forced on Reita’s ass cheek. He cried until he passed out.

“ _Wake up!”_ Rokuro walked around and slapped him.

“This’ll wake him.” Jin pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed Reita’s thigh, but he didn’t wake up. Kenji walked past him to the fridge and grabbed another small bucket of water and ice. He walked over and splashed Reita’s head making him jolted up.

“ _Mmm!”_ He started yelling and squirming in pain again. Rokuro got on the bed again, raised Reita’s hips, and thrusted in him.

“ _Mmm!”_ Reita cried out as Rokuro thrusted violently. I saw more and more blood covering Rokuro’s dick every time he pulled out. Then Reita suddenly kicked him off the bed and on the floor. Kenji walked over and punched Reita’s face over and over. Then he punched more in his stomach and chest. Rokuro pushed him away and took out his knife as he grabbed Reita’s hand. He forced them open and then started slicing lines up each finger, then lines across the palm. Then he did the same on the other hand and Reita cried and begged for him to stop. Rokuro pulled the gag out and opened Reita’s mouth. He moved Reita’s lip down with the knife and dug it in his gum. I saw him slashing inside Reita’s mouth. He shoved the gag back into Reita’s mouth and sat up.

“Kenji call our costumer.” Rokuro said as he closed his knife and pulled up his pants. They followed Rokuro as he walked out and then I saw Reita staring at me, then he closed his eyes passing out again. Some places on his body were swelling, some were still bleeding, and places were browned from where he was burned.

            It seemed like forever for someone to walk in and it was Kenji. He walked to the fridges and grabbed the last bucket and splashed it on Reita.

“You have a costumer.” Kenji injected Reita with a clear liquid, then he stuck pills on his own tongue and kissed Reita. I saw him breathing hard, his eyes became dilated and soon he got hard. Kenji unhooked Reita’s wrists and he popped up to kiss him.

Kenji pushed and held him down. “He’s ready!”

Rokuro walked in with a tall, fat man. “Enjoy.”

Kenji got up and followed Rokuro out as the man walked to the bed. He was old, he had grey hair with a bald spot and he even had liver spots. The man took his clothes of and revealed his nasty body and he had to of been three times Reita’s side. He lifted Reita’s hips and thrusted in him. Reita moaned loud and strong, he sounded like he didn’t know what was going. Watching that man do that disgusted me, but Reita was so high, he didn’t care. He was letting that filth lick him, suck on his skin, and he was _letting_ that man fuck him. I watched as that man screwed Reita over and over in different positions. Reita even rode him and kissed him, too. This time, Reita’s legs were on the man’s shoulders as he was thrusting, but then Rokuro came in.

“Time’s up.”

 _“Wait...one more time”_ He said as he kept thrusting.

“I said time’s up.” Rokuro stuck a gun to the man’s head.

“Fine.” He said pulling out and put his clothes back on “I’ll be back for more.”

Reita grabbed Rokuro’s pants. He shocked him, but Reita wasn’t fazed and pulled more on Rokuro’s pants. He knocked Reita off and pushed the man out of the room. Then he came back with a large black vibrator with straps attached. He stuck it inside Reita and attached the straps together so it wouldn’t fall out, then he turned it on a little. Reita reached down for himself, but Rokuro grabbed his wrists and hooked them back on the railing. Then he turned the vibrator on high and left the room. I watched as Reita came on himself until he fainted.  Soon after Takato covered us up with a blanket, he turned the lights off as he closed the door and I fell asleep to the sound of the vibrator.

            I was awoken by the door slamming open and I looked up to see Reita still asleep. Rokuro walked to us with two bowls and sat down in front of us. Takato walked in and covered Reita with a sheet as Rokuro took the blindfold off and earplugs out of Lovelie.

“Time to eat.” He took the tape of off Lovelie’s mouth and feed her cereal, then me. He covered her eyes and plugged her ears. He took the bowls away and they uncovered Reita and took the dead vibrator out. Then Kenji splashed him with cold water and they started torturing Reita all over again. They beat, burned him more, shocked him, choked him, and fucked him senselessly.  Then another man came, this one young and strong looking. He head black hair and buffed up, this just proves that they’re prostituting Reita.  But this time when the man started, Reita kicked him and he fell off  the bed.

“ _Rokuro!”_ He stood up as Rokuro walked in. “Your whore just kicked me.”

Rokuro unhooked Reita and dragged him by his hair to the far right wall. He threw him against the wall and hooked his wrists to the chains on it. He walked to the fridges and opened the bottom, pulling out a whip.

            He started whipping Reita, leaving long gashes in his back. He arched his back and streams came out of his eyes and he was in so much pain, he couldn’t even moan. Reita was shaking violently and then fainted. Rokuro walked in and drugged him some more before waking him. Reita didn’t feel pain, only pleasure as the young man fucked him. It was the same the next day except Reita was becoming more willing for the sex and numb from the pain. They did so much to him and made him so exhausted that he wouldn’t have the energy to even attempt to run away. Today though, Rokuro walked in and injected Reita with another clear liquid. But he reacted differently than before, he got pale and was breathes were short and fast. They didn’t do anything after that, but they still had a costumer come in. He was middle aged, brown hair turning grey and an average body. This man was different, he was gently and looked sad when he saw Reita’s body. After his first round he got up and walked to me.

“Listen I’m going to help.” He whispered. “I’m going to leave, but come back with help, so be patient it won’t be long.” He put his clothes on and opened the door. “Rokuro your whore sucks.”

He closed the door and left. I hung to the hope that he was really going to help us.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~RUKI’S P.O.V~~ _

            I couldn’t believe this happened. We were still at Miyavi’s and it has been a day since Reita was taken.

“I lost him again.”

“Ruki.” Aoi sat next to me and rubbed my back. “We’ll find him.”

I heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs and after a few minutes Kai appeared with Miyavi leaning on him. His face was still swollen and with Kai’s help, he limped to the couch and sat down. Kai got an ice pack to press on Miyavi’s face.

_Knock. Knock._

Uruha opened the door to let Kiba and Tsumi in. But they came in slow and upset.

“What did you find?” I jumped up.

“A body was found along the trail. We need one of you to identify it.” Tsumi said straight forward. When I heard that I almost fainted and Miyavi too. He got up and we all got in Uruha's car and followed them to the morgue. We followed them in the building, but they only allowed Miyavi and me in the room with the body. When we saw it, we both knew it wasn’t Lovelie, but it still might have been Reita.

Kiba lifted the sheet and I fell to my knees. “It’s not him, it’s not Reita.”

“It’s Jacob.” Miyavi teared up. “It’s my friend.”

Kiba covered Jacob back up as I stood up and Miyavi limped out on his own. I walked out behind him and we headed back to his house.

            “Can we stop by my suite?” I asked.

“Sure.” Uruha turned. When we got there they waited for me in the car and I rushed up to it. When I got in, I ran to my room and grabbed the picture off my nightstand. I rushed back down and then we headed back to Miyavi’s. We walked in, I went straight to the room I’ve been staying, and laid down. All I could do was stare at the picture of us, hoping for a miracle.

**_I was walking in a dark room and was headed to a table under a light. There was something being covered by a white sheet on it and I stopped at the side of it. I pulled it off and saw Reita’s white, cold body. I rubbed his face and cried, but then his eyes suddenly opened._ **

**_“Why? Why didn’t you save me? I thought you loved me, but you just let me die alone and you didn’t do a thing.” He started crying._ **

            “ _Ah!”_ I jumped up covered in sweat.

“ _Ruki!”_ Uruha busted through the door. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. It was just a nightmare.” I grabbed the picture and held it against my chest.

“Kai made some dinner, if you can stomach it.” He walked in a little more. “If you don’t want to eat we’ll set a plate aside.”

“No, I’ll eat.”

I walked behind Uruha to the table and there was plates already waiting for us. We sat down next to everyone and we started eating, but then I noticed everyone with depressed faces. We were all eating slowly in silence.

            “I can’t stand this!”I yelled. I took my plate in the kitchen and dumped it in the trash. Then I threw it into the wall, enraged with myself and then I just started punching the wall until blood covered my knuckles. Then I knocked the trash can over as I slid onto the floor and I just cried in my hands. I heard footsteps so I looked up and saw Kai walking to me with a towel. He sat down with me and pressed it against my knuckles.

“I promised him that I would protect him.” I looked down at the towel.

“Don’t blame yourself.”He lifted up and started wrapping my hand with some bandages.

_Knock. Knock._

We heard someone run to the door and after a few minutes, Aoi ran in.

“They found something.” The second he said that, we jumped up and ran to the living room.

“We got information.” Tsumi said sitting down in a chair. “You might need to sit for this because it might be hard on you.”

I sat down on the couch with Kai and Uruha beside me, Miyavi sat in the chair across from Tsumi and Kai brought a chair in for himself.

“We found out Rokuro has been walking around and talking to people, so I had someone go undercover and Rokuro ended up talking to him. He’s prostituting Reita. He gave our undercover Reita’s picture and by the look of it, they’ve been drugging him.”

“No, _no, no!”_ I pressed my head in my hands in  disbelief.

“Ruki.” Aoi put his hand in my back.

“Our undercover accepted the deal and waiting for directions to get there. As soon as he finds out we’re headed that way.”

“How long?” Uruha asked.

“We don’t know. So we need you to hang tight, ok” Kiba said behind Tsumi.

“Easy for you to say. Someone you love isn’t in danger.” I stood up and walked back to my room. I grabbed his picture and stared at it again, thinking of what might be happening to him right now. Reita is being forced to prostitute his body and I can’t do a thing.

            I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes so I jumped up and walked in the living room. I saw Kai limping and rubbing his ass in pain.

“Are you ok?” I asked as walked up to him.

“Yeah, Miyavi just needed some release last night. He was a bit rough.” Kai just smiled.

I raised his arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing rope burns. “A bit?”

“He was mad, so I let him take it out on me.”

“Why?” I asked moving his head up and I saw more rope burns on his neck.

“I didn’t want him to run off and hurt someone.”

He started walking, but I grabbed him again and I pulled him up the stairs.

            I slammed open Miyavi’s door and saw him getting dressed. I let go of Kai, walked over and punched him so hard he fell to the floor.

“Ruki What the hell!” Kai yelled as he ran past me and to Miyavi’s side. I yanked Kai up and pulled his shirt off, revealing his bruised body.

_“Stop it Ruki!”_

“He’s hurting you.” I said worriedly.

“He let me do it.” Miyavi said glaring at me as he was getting up.

“ _Like hell!”_

“Ruki I did!” Kai got in my face. “We love each other differently than you and Reita.”

“He’s hurting you.”

“No what you did to Reita, that hurt him, we do this for pleasure. You abused him and he stuck around to take it because he loved you. _You treated him like shit._ That is hurting someone.” Miyavi’s voice hit me hard. I felt a tear run down my face and his expression changed. I opened my mouth, but I couldn’t say anything, and so I just ran out.

“Ruki!” I heard Kai behind me, but I as I ran down the steps, I slipped and fell. “Ruki are you ok?” He asked as they both stood next to me.

 _“I don’t deserve him_. _I don’t even know how he loved me.”_ I cried into my own arms. “ _We should have never dated. He never loved me, he only stuck with me so The GazettE wouldn’t break apart.”_

“Ruki that’s not true, he _loves_ you with all his heart. You two are meant for each other and he never left you because he wanted you to get better. He wanted you to see what you was doing to him, so you would stop.”

“He’s right. Ruki I’m sorry.” Miyavi bent beside me. “You never treated him like shit, yeah you two fought and it got out of hand sometimes. But you two always made up and it wasn’t to keep the band together, it was because you two loved each other.”

“ _Then why couldn’t I stop him?”_

“Reita has a strong influence and when he puts his mind to it, he’ll go through with it.” Kai smiled as he buttoned his shirt back up.

“I forgot.”

I stood up and we headed back downstairs. Melody, Uruha, and Aoi were all sitting on the couch waiting for Kai to cook.

“I’ll help.” I walked in the kitchen with him and we cooked breakfast. We were all, even Melody, sitting and eating in silence .

“Excuse me.” Melody stood up and walked in the hall to the bathroom.

_Knock. Knock._

“I’ll get it.” Kai stood up and walked to the door. I was hoping it was the officers here to tell us that they found him. That he’s safe and waiting for us at the station or hospital. I just wanted him to be safe. The hope disappeared quickly though when we heard Kai scream.

We turned and saw the man who kidnapped Lovelie, holding Kai in a sleeper hole with a gun to his head. He was opening mouth, trying to breath.

 _“Nobody move!”_ He pressed it more into Kai’s head. “Now all of you slowly stand up and put your hands in the air.”

We did as we were told and then he shook his head out the door. A man walked in and smiled. “Thanks Kenji.”

“Rokuro.” Miyavi whispered.

“Hello Miyavi, how’s your face?”

“Screw you.”

“You shouldn’t be so harsh. I was going to take you to your daughter, but I can go ahead and kill you now. If you like.”

Miyavi’s face got blood red and he clenched his teeth.

“Ruki I presume.” He walked in front of me. I just gave him a dirty look, but he grabbed my face and smiled. “You know, Reita has turned out to be a very obedient whore.”

At that moment I snapped, I tackled him and started punching him. He kicked me in the stomach and then kept kicking until I rolled off him.

“Kenji.” He looked at the man and so did I. He put the gun to Kai’s upper arm and shot a hole in it.

“ _Kai!”_ Miyavi yelled out.

 _“Ah! Fuck!”_ Kai yelled out, trying to get free, but Kenji tightened his grip around his neck.

“Now.” Rokuro stood up. “Do what I say and he won’t die.”

“Fine.” When I said that he pulled me up by my hair to my feet. He turned me and pulled my hands behind my back. He tied them tightly together, one on top of the other, and then he did the same to the others.

“ _Ugh.”_ Kai was grunting in pain. Rokuro taped our mouths, then walked to his partner and grabbed the gun away. He let go of Kai and then Rokuro struck him with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious.

“ _Mmm!”_ Miyavi took a step, but Rokuro pointed the gun at him. Kenji tied Kai’s arms and legs up, then threw him on his shoulders.

“Walk to the van.” He waved the gun at us and we walked out behind Kenji. We saw blood dripping from Kai’s head. Rokuro opened the sliding van door and it had only two seats, in the front, the rest was empty. Kenji threw Kai into it and went to the driver seat as we got in. Miyavi slid over to Kai and placed his head on Kai’s shoulder as Rokuro closed the door.

Kenji started driving as Rokuro tied our legs and then he knocked out Aoi first then I was next.

            Suddenly ice water was splashed on me and I jolted awake. I heard moaning so I looked up. Reita was being fucked by Kenji on the bed in front of me. I pulled at the ropes, but they were too tight. Rokuro walked in front of me and lifted me onto my knees.

“Enjoying the show?”He smiled and I headed butted him. “ _Ow!_ That’s fine, I’ll do far worse.”

I turned and saw the others looking down pissed, but I saw Lovelie in Miyavi’s lap. Kai’s arm and head was bandaged up, but he looked in pain.

“ _Yeah Baby!”_ Kenji came and I saw it flow out of Reita’s ass. He pulled out and smiled at me as he got off the bed. I looked back at Reita, his body was burned, bruised, swollen and bloody. He looked at me, but he didn’t see me, his eyes were dilated. He was high off of something.

“Hey Takato how was this one?” Kenji said, pulling Aoi’s hair.

“Not as good as you think, he wasn’t a virgin when I had him.” That man, Takato, was staring hard at Reita.

“Hey you know what would be fun?” Another man said standing by some fridges.

“What Jin?”Rokuro asked.

“Making them watch their lovers in a threesome with each other.” Jin smiled.

“Sounds hot.”Kenji said with a smile.

“Do it.”

            Rokuro sat down on foldable chair beside me as Kenji forced Aoi up and untied him. He threw him on the bed. Then he grabbed Kai and did the same and it was then I noticed Reita was shackled to the bed railing.

“Both of you undress.” Kenji ordered.

“No.” Kai said.

“Kenji. Takato. Hold them aside.” Rokuro stood up and they pulled them aside, away from the bed. Rokuro grabbed a rod and Jin lit a blowtorch as Rokuro held the rod over it. They waited a few minutes until the rod turned bright orange, and they walked over to Reita’s body. He pressed it against my lover’s thigh.

“ _Stop! Ple-please!”_ Reita cried out. I felt my body fill with rage when I heard him in pain. We were all struggling to break free, but it was useless.

“ _Stop it! We’ll do it just stop hurting him!”_ Kai yelled out, trying to get loose from Takato. Rokuro pulled it off as Jin dropped his leg. Rokuro walked out, but then came back in with a glass of water and sat back down in  the chair. Kai and Aoi took all their clothes off as they walked to the bed.

“I’ll get something to help you get started.” Kenji smiled and walked out. He came back in, stuck Reita’s arm with a needle, and then hand them some pills. He shoved the same pills down Reita’s throat as they took theirs. He unhooked Reita as they all started reacting to the pills. Kenji laid Aoi on his back and pulled Reita on top of him, then made Kai get behind them. Aoi spread his legs, allowing Reita to enter him and then Kai thrusted into Reita. Aoi moaned, but bit his lip. Reita didn’t hold back, though, he moaned out like a whore. We watched in pain as they pounded, kissed, and sucked on each other’s skin. Reita yelled out as Kai and Aoi kissed, but then they stopped and Aoi started kissing Reita. Kai bit down on Reita’s neck as they started going faster.  

            Reita sat up and their thrusts became timed together. Reita turned his head so he could kiss Kai and then Aoi raised up, sucked on Reita’s nipple. They came one after the other, Kai, then Reita, then Aoi and then the all fell breathing hard. Reita pulled out as Aoi sat up and Kai raised his hips. He started thrusting in Reita again and Aoi pulled Reita’s head up so he could suck him. Reita opened his mouth wide and deep throated Aoi. Kai reached over and pulled Aoi into a kiss as they thrusted into Reita at the same time. They were feeling up on each other and on Reita. They licked him, each other, and scratched down Reita’s back, making him bleed more. They were high on pleasure.

            Then they switched their positions to where Reita was laying on his back, Aoi and Kai were both sucking on his dick and balls. Reita squeezed and pulled their hair as he moaned, thrusting into one of their mouths. After some time he arched his back, but they moved around before he came, making a triangle with their bodies. Aoi was deep throating Reita, Reita was sucking Kai, and Kai was taking in Aoi. I saw Aoi fingering Reita and they were all moaning so loud, I think they were teasing each other. But before they could cum they sat up changing positions again. This time Kai was on his back, taking it from Reita and sucking on Aoi. It didn’t take long for Aoi to shoot all over Kai’s face, but Reita kept thrusting, sucking everywhere on Kai’s chest. Their faces, oh god their faces were full of lust and looked over to find myself not the only one reacting. Uruha and Miyavi were blushing, looking down as they were almost tearing out of their pants, and I was the same.

            They were thrusting at the same fast and hard pace, so the sound of their skin sounded painfully addictive. Reita was letting out his voice again, but Aoi and Kai were still just lightly moaning. They got faster until they suddenly stopped and moved around to rest. After a few minutes, Kai raised Reita up thrusting back up in him and held him up as Aoi got closer. He forced himself inside of Reita, making his ass bleed. Aoi and Kai alternated their thrusts tearing him more.

 _“Taka!”_ Reita yelled as he looked over at me. He looked sad, like he saw me this time. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw is head back onto Kai shoulder. Kai bit on the other side of his neck, then him and Aoi licked up his neck. Reita turned his head and the three shoved their tongues together. They kissed into each other’s mouths, but then Kai pushed Reita and Aoi down while thrusting harder. They yelled as Kai and Aoi both came inside Reita, but Reita didn’t. He went limp. Kenji walked over with a boner and pulled Kai off by his hair. He threw him onto Miyavi’s lap and Kai cried as he hugged him. Then he pushed Reita onto his back as he pulled Aoi off and onto Uruha. Jin got on the bed and started having sex with Reita while Kenji tied Aoi and Kai back up. I watched, crying, tearing up my wrists, as each one fucked and tortured him in front of me.

Rokuro looked over at me and shook his head. “Making your wrists bleed isn’t going to help you get free. Oh well. Tomorrow we’ll official be done with Reita, then it’ll be all of you, one at a time.”

They walked out and Rokuro closed the door behind them.

All we could do was sit there in the dark as my lover rested. It took a while for Aoi and Kai stop crying and now they were leaning against their lovers, trying to stay calm. It was quiet in the room for the longest time until the bed creaking caught my attention. I saw Reita moving on it and then he slowly stepped on the floor, trying to be quiet. He slowly laid down and I saw his back covered in gashes and blood. He stayed there for a good five minutes before he raised up and slowly crawled to the chair beside me. He turned the glass over that Rokuro left and pressed his arm down on it with all his weight. There was cracking noise and suddenly we heard it break. I stared at the door, expecting them to walk in, but they didn’t. I looked down and saw him pulling a bloody glass shard out of his arm. He raised up, wrapping his arms around me, and I felt him moving against me. Then I felt the ropes break free and he started cutting on the ones bounding my ankles as I took the tape off my mouth. I lifted his head and saw that his eyes were still dilated. I laid him on his back, then took the shard from his hand and cut the ropes off Uruha. I handed him another shard and he helped me get the ropes off everyone.

            “That door is the only way out.” Rie whispered as Miyavi untied his daughter.

“Are you sure?” Kai asked as him and Aoi were putting their clothes back on.

“You see any other doors?”

“We...” Reita was breathing hard. “We don’t...have much time before...they come back in.”

“I know. I’m going to get you out, I promise.” I said grabbing his hand.

“I...know.”

“We could knock the wood out of the window.” Lovelie whispered.

“Too noisy.” Miyavi whispered back.

We heard mumbling and footsteps coming from the door.

“Oh no.” Kai looked at the door.

“I’m not going to watch them torture him.” I said, lifting Reita up onto his feet.

“We won’t either.” Rie grabbed a bucket out of the top fridge and walked to the door. She brought it to her side and as the door open, she swung and hit Kenji upside the head.

“What the—” Rie kicked a man in the stomach interrupting him. But Rokuro punched her right when she turned and she fell to the ground. Jin and Takato ran in, but then Aoi tackled Takato and started punching him. Uruha and Kai both jumped Jin and Miyavi sat his daughter on the bed as Kenji stood up. Kenji turned Miyavi around and punched him, but Miyavi fought back. I laid Reita down on the bed and helped to fight Kenji down. Suddenly, I was yanked off onto the floor by Rokuro and he put the gun in my face.

“ _No!”_ Reita jumped on him, making the gun go off. He shot beside my head and I looked over to see him and Reita rolling, fighting for the gun. Kenji threw Miyavi onto Kai, knocking them onto the floor and then he pulled Reita up by his hair. I stood up, but then Kenji threw Reita onto me and we fell back on the floor.

“Reita.” I sat up and lifted his limp body. He had passed out or hit his head, either way he was unconscious.

“You are going to pay for this.” Kenji said standing over us. I looked down, Kai and Miyavi were laying on the floor still, Aoi had been thrown against the wall and Takato was kneeing him, Uruha was on Jin and they were punching each other. Rokuro stood up, still holding the gun. I grabbed Reita and started sliding back, but Kenji reached to grab him from me. I kicked him in the stomach, but he was still able to grabbed Reita and pull him from me. Rokuro walked over to us and pointed the gun at me again.

“Wake him. I want him to watch as I kill his lover.” Rokuro said smiling.

“Want me to go ahead and give him the poison. It’ll wake him.” Kenji said pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

“Might as well. He’s been a good whore, we can allow him to die with his boyfriend.”

Kenji stuck Reita in the neck and injected him with a clear liquid. He started moaning, shaking, sweating and breathing hard. Soon after his eyes opened and he bobbed his head a little, then looked up at us.

“ _No!”_ Reita was straining to be loud, but his voice was cracking. He tried to break free from Kenji’s arms but he tightened his grip. “ _No Rokuro! I’ll do whatever you want! Please Don’t!”_

“ _Ruki!”_ Aoi yelled. They had stopped fighting and were watching at us.

“ _Please, do you whatever you want to me. Torture me, fuck me, I don’t care. Just don’t kill him.”_ Reita cried and his eyes were becoming less dilated.

“Too late.” I heard a clack as he aimed it at my head. I looked over at Reita and then I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear my heart beating in my head as I waited for the gun to go off, but the next noise I heard was not a gun. It was the sound of a door being kicked in.

“ _Freeze! Drop your weapon!”_ I opened my eyes and saw police officers storming the room, pulling Aoi and Uruha away from the two men.

“ _Drop it!”_ Tsumi yelled, aiming his gun at Rokuro.

“ _Let Reita go!”_ Kiba and five other officers lined up their guns along with Tsumi.

“ _Don’t!”_ Rokuro yelled at Kenji.

“Rokuro we’ve been caught.” Kenji let him go and walked to the officers with his hands up.

“ _Put the gun down now!”_ Tsumi was still aiming at him. I slowly stood up, but Rokuro didn’t pay any attention. He looked at Reita and then quickly aimed at him. I didn’t think twice before I jumped as the gun went off. I felt an intense pain in my side as I moved in front of my lover. More gunshots rung through my ears as I started falling.

“ _Ruki!”_ I heard everyone yell and felt Reita’s arms around me as I hit the ground. I looked over and saw Rokuro laying on the floor, covered in blood. I looked back at Reita and saw him coughing up blood. I placed my hand on my side and raised it to my face to see it covered in blood. Reita fell beside me and I grabbed his hand as we stared at each other. Everything was becoming white all around us and then darkness fell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years after the band broke up. Reita and Ruki are not on talking terms yet they are with the rest of their friends. When Reita's life goes to hell and more people attack him, they come together again in hopes of saving their friend again. This though, they'll have to save themselves as well.

_~~REITA’S P.O.V~~ _

            I remember Ruki jumping in front of me as Rokuro shot the gun. Tsumi and Kiba shot Rokuro until he fell. I grabbed Ruki as he was falling and laid him down while the officers arrested the other three guys. Blood was gushing out of his stomach and I remember everything getting blurry and hard for me to breath. I fell beside him and he grabbed my hand as he smiled and closed his eyes. Tsumi ran over and pressed a large cloth on the gunshot wound. He was talking to me, but I couldn’t hear a thing he was saying. After that, I don’t remember.

            I open my eyes and there was a beeping noise. I looked around and saw Kai on the chair with bandages on his head. He was looking down, reading a magazine and then I noticed I was in a hospital. I tried to speak, but it hurt my throat, so I moaned and that caught his attention.

“Reita.” He sounded relieved.

“Kai.” I could barely hear myself. He smiled as he walked up to my side.

“Ruki. What happened to Ruki?”

“He and the others went down to get breakfast. They don’t allow food in here unless they bring it for you. I told them that I would stay and wait for them.”

“So he’s ok.”

“The bullet hit him, but it didn’t do much damage. It tore through muscle and fat, but didn’t hit any internal organs. He was fine after a few days, but he’s still in some pain.” Kai said as he brought the chair over so he could sit.

“That’s good.” I turned my head. “I feel numb.”

“They’ve been giving you morphine and they said you might feel like that when you wake up.”

“Reita!” Ruki shouted as he rushed from the door to me.

I reached for him and he gently grabbed my hand. Kai moved so he could sit by me and I saw everyone else at the door smiling at me.

I tried to raise myself up, but Ruki stopped me. “You shouldn’t get up, you’re still badly hurt.”

“What?” I asked, but he just leaned over and gently kissed me. When he sat back down, I saw the doctor walk in.

“Good you’re awake.”

“Why am I on morphine?”

He grabbed a chart from the end of the bed. “You have first and second degree burns on your torso. Your back was badly cut up, so cleaning, stitching  and wrapping it with bandages was the best thing we could do. We stitched up the stab wounds in your thighs, hands, wrists, and buttocks. Your anus was badly torn but it’s healed enough that you won’t need a catheter. The two ribs that you broke a few years ago are broken again. Your head was busted open, but you don’t have any brain damage, your gums and tongue were sliced up. Those cuts should be healed or almost healed. You have swelling and bruising all over your body, but luckily you have no internal damages. You were given Heroin, PCP, and Ruphalin. I’m surprised that you didn’t overdose. You had a large amount of an unidentifiable poison in your system and you almost died from it. If they hadn’t been putting it in your system a little at a time, you wouldn’t have formed an immunity to it and you would have died.”

I looked up at the doctor and then to Ruki as he was wiping his eyes.

            “You’re probably hungry so I’ll have someone bring you some breakfast.” The doctor said sitting the chart back down and left the room.

“What happened to them?”I asked.

“Who?” Kai asked back at me.

“Rokuro and the others.”

“Rokuro was shot and killed when he shot Ruki. The other three were arrested and were sent to prison.”

“How’s Lovelie and Rie?”

“Lovelie’s fine.” Miyavi smiled. “Rie reopened the bar. Jacob gave it to her in his will. She said that she wanted us to visit her whenever we could.”

“Wait, Jacob’s will?” I was confused.

“Yeah. They killed Jacob right before they kidnapped you.” Kai said sadly. I looked down but then a nurse came in with some breakfast for me. She raised my bed and sat the plate on a tray in front of me. Miyavi went with Kai to get some food as I ate.

            I was in the hospital for a week before I was able to leave. I was still in pain, but they gave me pain medicine. I had to go to rehab because I got addicted to the drugs they gave me, but I was soon out and clean. Ruki was beside me the whole time and I was still living with him after I got out. We haven’t had sex since, well since the day I was kidnapped. We never got to thank Tsumi and Kiba for saving us, so we decided to see them together. By the time we got to head over there it was dark out, so we didn’t know if they were still at work. We headed in the empty precinct and looked around for them. When we got close to their office, we heard thumping noises. We looked at each as we heard through a door in front of us, so we peeked in.

“ _Kiba, so amazing!”_ Tsumi was laying on a desk being pounded by his partner. He spread his legs more as Kiba thrusted again and I saw cum coming out of Tsumi’s ass. “ _Oh, Kiba so good.”_

“Tsumi want to come to my place tonight?”

            Ruki grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car. We got in and headed back to the suite, but before we got there I noticed Ruki had a boner.

“Ruki.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to have sex tonight?”

 His face got red. “Only when you’re ready.”

“I’ve been ready and wanting it for a while now.” I said happily.

            He sped the rest of the way home. When we got through the door, he kissed me as we walked his room and fell on the bed. He pulled off my clothes and then his own. He laid down on me, licking up my stomach and to my neck, leaving hickies all the way up. He stuck two of his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them for him. He pulled them out as he raised my hips with his other hand and I opened my legs for him. I felt him push one of his wet fingers inside me and then he started sucking on my throbbing cock. I bit my lip as I raised my hips and thrusted up some in his mouth. I grabbed his hair when he shoved his second finger in me and he began sucking me deeper. But then he stopped and just started licking my cockhead.

“You’re so tight.” He started rubbing my prostate around, then opened and closed his fingers as he was back to deep throating me.

“ _Taka! I’m going to—”_ I thrusted up and came in his mouth. He pulled his fingers out as he drunk all of my semen.

“Your milk is very delicious.” He said licking his lips.

“ _Taka, please I can’t take it anymore.”_ I begged.

“Akira.” He smiled and raised my hips. “If I start to hurt you. Tell me.”

I shook my head as he slowly entered me and it hurt, like it was my first time. I clenched the sheets and squeezed my eyes shut. 

“Does it hurt?” He stopped when I shook my head yes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, it just feels like our first time.” I raised up and wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed. He continued to gently thrust in me. He pushed me down and grabbed my hips as he slowly got faster. I arched my back high in the air.

“ _Akira! Your body is so hot! Akira!”_ Ruki was talking weird, like he was going insane.

“ _Oh! Takanori! Deeper! Harder!”_

He scratched down my thighs, hammering me so hard I was bleeding. He leaned over and bit down on my neck. I dug my nails in his back and scratched up to his shoulders. I threw my arms back and grabbed the sheets as I arched my back. He pushed my body back down on the bed and leaned over so we could kiss. He thrusted so hard when his came inside me, that I shot semen up on his chest. I scratched across his back and he bit my neck so hard, he broke the skin. We sat up as he pulled out and rubbed my cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Ruki said licking the blood off my neck.

“Why?”                                                                                                        

“I made you bleed.”

“Ruki.” I pushed him back. “I loved it. It felt so good I thought I was going to die.”

I got up, pulling him with me and I lead him to the wall. I leaned against the wall, stuck my ass out and spread my legs. His face got bright red as he grabbed my waist and thrusted in me. We fucked against the wall in several positions, same with the floor and some more in the bed. When we had no more places to fuck in the bedroom, we started having sex in the living room and then the kitchen. We even sixty-nine a few times throughout the night. We eventually made it back to the room and started on the bed again.

 _“Ah! Ruki! More!”_ I clenched the sheets as we were fucking doggy style. I felt him kissing and sucking different places on my back as he slid his around to my stomach. I felt him wrap his hand around my dick and he began playing, no, teasing my member. We ignored whoever was knocking at the front door and Ruki continued to ram into me. I heard the door open and saw Kai and Miyavi walking into the living room.

“ _Shit!”_ I buried my head in the mattress.

“ _Ah!_ _I don’t care.”_ Ruki said still thrusting in me. I concentrated his enormous cock ripping me as he thrusted in and out.

“ _Ah! I’m going to come!”_ When I said that he gripped my cockhead.

“ _Reita!”_ He grabbed my hips, but then he pulled out and shot it on my back. After he was done, I fell on my side trying to catch my breath and then he covered me up with a blanket. I watched him put on some pants and walk out the room.

            “Hey.” Ruki was talking. I sat up and saw Kai and Miyavi outside the door waving at me. I hadn’t seen them since before I went into rehab.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked as I sat up, making the blanket off me.

“Ruki asked us to come over last night to make you some breakfast.” Kai said smiling. “You hungry?”

“Yeah.” I whispered.

“Are you ok?” He sat by me.

“Yeah we just stayed up late.”

“I can tell by what we saw and how you smell.” He covered his nose.

“Here.” Ruki walked to the dresser and threw me some boxers. I slipped them on and walked out with them but then my legs started shaking.

“Uruha and Aoi should be here in a few minutes.” Miyavi said.

            When we got near the couch when my right knee gave out and I started to fall. Ruki fell to his knees, catching me before I hit the ground.

“Reita are you ok?” He turned me over.

“Yeah I just lost my balance.” I pulled myself off him and sat on the floor against the side of the couch.

“Let’s hurry and get you something to eat.” Kai rushed into the kitchen. Ruki tried to help me up but I stopped him.

“I want to sit here for now.” I rubbed his cheek and he smiled. He got over me and stuck his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me against the couch and we were kissing roughly. I spread my legs as he pushed up against me. I rubbed my hands down his body as he rubbed down mine and I thrusted up.

“Ruki.” Kai interrupted up us. “I’m going to regret asking this, but is that semen on your counter?”

“It’s just a little milk.” Ruki went back to sucking my neck.

“Well it’s milk that we don’t want to put in our mouths, no offence Reita.”

“ _Mmm. None taken.”_

“Ruki if you want me to cook you have to clean it because we’re not going to touch it.” Kai crossed his arms. Ruki had slid down and started taking off my boxers.

“ _Ruki stop.”_ I lifted his head. “Go help them.”

“But you need help with this.” He said poking my erection.

“Help them first.”

“Ok.” He stood up and walked into the kitchen as someone started knocking on the door. Kai walked to the door and I looked around for something to cover myself up. I saw my bass and pulled it over on my lap. When he opened it, Uruha and Aoi walked in and looked down at me funny. They smiled and sat on the couch. I looked down at my bass and closed my eyes remembering when we use to practice. I opened my eyes and took it out of the case. I haven’t took it out since we broke up and so I started tuning it. After I was done I looked up and saw everyone smiling at me.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing. It’s just your bass sounds nice.” Ruki smiled bigger.

            It’s been seven months and we’re all nervous. But we huddled up and hugged each other, patting each other’s backs. We walked out and waved to our cheering fans as we once again took the stage. We all got to our positions and Ruki waved his finger telling me to come over. I walked to him and we kissed, making the fans cheer louder. I knew deep down that everything from now was going to be ok and we were going to be happy again.


End file.
